True Tara
by PriscillaPal
Summary: Instead of Pam coming to Tara's aid, that fateful night Debbie Pelt shot her, Bill and Eric get to the scene. And only one of them is able to become Tara's maker. Guess which one of them? Hint: which vampire does Tara hate more...
1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY**: When Debbie Pelt shot Tara, gravely wounding her, both Bill Compton and Eric Northman, reached the Stackhouse home with the Vampire Authority on their heels. With Sookie begging for one of them to save Tara's life, it is Eric who is quicker on the draw and not because he especially wants to save Tara, but because he knows he will have an 'in' with Sookie. But of course, Eric neglects to think about **WHO** he has turned...

* * *

"Hell to the naw!" Lafayette whispered, as Bill Compton bit his wrist to feed Tara his blood, only for Eric to get to her quicker! Sookie gasped and Bill gave Eric a knowing look, as he put his wrist up to Tara's lips and she drank weakly.

"Uh," LaFayette stammered, "not to be an ungrateful bitch, but I don't think Tara is going to like this shit! I mean it's one thing to turn her but for..."

Eric gave him a look.

"Yes, LaFayette? You had something you wanted to say?" he asked coolly.

"Naw! I just wanted to say thank you. I'm sure Tara will be fine when she wakes." LaFayette half coughed.

Bill said nothing. This would not be good. Forget that he and Eric had just murdered a vampire council member, that being Nan Flanagan. But now was not exactly the perfect time to be making a new vampire! And from the little he knew of Tara, she would be one pissed off baby vamp when she awoke.

But that wasn't even the worst part. Sookie looked at Eric gratefully, even though he knew she had to have sense enough to realize, that Eric did not save Tara out of any sort of feelings of compassion or pity.

Eric now knew Sookie would be grateful to him for the rest of her life. Damn! Bill tried not to think like that, and had to wonder if he himself had not been actually saved? Jessica was already a handful and he had sired her against his will. Now Eric had both Pam and Tara.

Bill wouldn't wish either one of those two on any maker!

It was at that moment that the Authority burst in! Sookie screamed, while still cradling Tara!

"What the hell is going on?!" she yelled.

Bill looked from Sookie to LaFayette.

"We're in a bit of trouble right now. We didn't mean to bring you into it." he said calmly. But before any of the armed men could do anything, Eric stepped forward and spoke.

"I have sired a new vampire and I need to get to ground with her."

The head of the Authority Tactical Unit gave him a look of disbelief!

"You're fucking kidding me, right? You **JUST** made a vamp from the time you killed Council Member Flanagan, to right now?"

Sookie said nothing but looked at Bill. They had killed Nan Flanagan? LaFayette frowned. Was that that blonde bitch that was always on TV?

"Yes," Eric continued on calmly, "so time is of the essence."

The unit looked down at Tara, and the leader began talking into his wrist.

"Put me through to Chancellor Zimojic."

Chancellor Roman Zimojic and Council member Salome Agrippa, listened as the head of the tactical unit, sent to bring in Bill Compton and Eric Northman, told them of the delay.

"You're telling me that Mr. Northman created a vampire, immediately after he and Mr. Compton murdered Nan Flanagan? You can actually see this prospective vampire?" Roman asked.

"Yes and to be honest, they do need to get her to ground." the head of the unit admitted.

Salome sighed.

"Mr. Compton should join us then-for now."

Roman nodded.

"Fine. Just bring in Bill Compton. But post some guards near the ground site. The moment Northman and his prodigy awake, I want them both brought to headquarters. Is that understood?"

"Understood." the unit leader told him and signed out. Salome frowned.

"Roman, Eric Northman's prodigy is innocent in this whole thing. He or she should not be involved in this. Clearly he killed some human and is using this as an excuse to delay the inevitable." Salome theorized.

"We don't know that. We don't know that this person wasn't present when council member Flanagan was killed. So for now, we'll just interrogate Mr. Compton." Roman told her.

The unit leader relayed his orders.

"Mr. Compton, you are to come with us. Mr. Northman, tomorrow night we will be taking your prodigy and yourself, in."

"Oh hell no!" Lafayette snapped. "Tara didn't do anything!"

"Yeah," Sookie seconded, "I asked Eric to save her! She has nothing to do with any of this trouble!"

"The Authority will decide that. And we'll be keeping someone here to keep watch." the unit leader told her. Two men then silvered Bill and took him away. Sookie tried to reach for his arm, but it was Bill that gave her a warning look to keep away. She watched as he was put into a van and seconds later, taken off of her property.

Two unit members nodded to Eric.

"You'd better get her to ground." one noted.

"I don't suppose you could help us dig the hole?" LaFayette asked. Both unit members shook their head.

A half an hour later, the hole was dug. Eric picked Tara up and put her in first, then began taking off his clothes!

"Whoa! What the fuck?!" LaFayette snapped. Sookie raised an eyebrow and even the Authority guards looked interested.

"I always sleep in the ground naked." Eric said, as if he did this sort of thing all of the time. But Sookie knew damned well that Pam was the only other vampire Eric had ever made. And she also knew damned well that Tara would not be happy waking up to his naked ass!

"Oh God, Tara, forgive me!" Sookie whispered.

* * *

**NEXT NIGHT**

Sookie and LaFayette went to work at Merlotte's as if nothing were wrong. News had gotten around about Sam's little brother, Tommy, being killed by some biker gang. But Sookie knew that they were Weres. Which brought her to Alcide...

He walked in and looked around, then spotted Sookie at the counter. He sat down and spoke in a low tone.

"I went to your house to find you and saw an Authority van there, with two fucks hanging around by a pile of dirt. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sookie said, wiping down the counter.

"Hmmm. Well, I actually came by to warn you about Debbie. I washed my hands of her and she has the tendency to blame others for her mistakes. Be on the look out for her, okay?"

Sookie nodded but couldn't meet his eyes, something Alcide noted, but decided against saying anything. He was actually more concerned about that Authority van.

"Sookie, what's going on? Is Bill in trouble?"

Sookie nodded.

"You could say that." she said. LaFayette was peeking out of the kitchen at her.

"Sook, I'm not stupid, okay? What's with that fucking pile of dirt in your yard? And why are those guards standing over it?"

"Alcide, just stay out of it, okay?" she asked with exasperation. LaFayette looked past Sookie and Alcide and out of the windows. The sun was going down. Aw shit...

* * *

Alcide quietly followed Sookie home, and was a bit surprised to see that LaFayette was trailing her. Something was definitely going on!

He parked his car on the side of the road and walked the rest of the way to the Stackhouse property, hiding behind trees as he eased onto the grounds. Sookie and LaFayette practically jumped out of their cars and hurried over to the pile of dirt. He could hear one of the guards ask for something to eat. Sookie told him to fuck off!

Then, finally, something fucked up happened! Alcide saw a bare assed Northman come out of the ground, wiping off dirt! He was promptly silvered and thrown into the back of that van! Holy shit! Northman had made a vampire, that was what was going on! Alcide didn't quite know what the Authority had to do with it, but for whatever reason, Northman was allowed to finish the process before being taken away.

It seemed like an eternity, before the newest vamp rose. And in a rage!

"Tara!" Alcide whispered. "Fucking Northman turned Tara into a vamp! Christ!"

Tara was all over the place, screaming and zipping around! At one point she flung herself at the Authority van! Eric was allowed to get out to take care of the 'problem'.

"As your maker, I command you to get into this van with me and stop all of this nonsense!" Eric said between gritted teeth.

Tara instantly calmed down, turned to Sookie and LaFayette and gave them the middle finger!

"Fuck both of you for doing this to me! And fuck both of you for asking this piece of shit to turn me into a monster! And fuck you both for..."

"We get the hint, boo!" LaFayette called out. "Be good and we'll see ya!"

"Fuck off!" Tara hissed, then turned and got into the van. Eric stared at her as the van doors closed and locked. Yes, she would make a good sister to Pam. They would get along well. Now, what to do about getting out of this mess with the Authority?

"Oh, by the way, Tara? You are never to refer to me as a 'piece of shit' again, are we clear?"

Tara looked down. She already hated this vamp/maker crap!

"Yes." she said in a low, surly tone.

"Yes, what?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Actually, that would be, 'yes sexy master'. Say it."

Tara couldn't believe this shit! She wouldn't say it...she refused...

But the maker/sire bond was just too strong.

"Yes, sexy master." Tara said between gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman was convinced, fairly early, that Tara Thornton's recent turn to vampirism, had more to do with Eric Northman, than saving Tara from a premature death.

He had Salome see to her, since the newly turned vamp was starving. Salome didn't exactly like being relegated to babysitting, but did as she was told. She watched as Tara greedily slurped down bottle after bottle of True Blood.

"So," Salome asked, "Eric turned you to gain favor with Sookie Stackhouse?"

Tara slurped another bottle down, then rolled her eyes!

"Probably! Look, can you just stake me? Please? I can't stand the thought of being connected to that fucker!"

Salome raised a brow.

"I think your maker is rather attractive."

"I don't. So are you going to fucking stake me or what?" Tara snapped. Suddenly Salome grabbed Tara's jaw and pinched it hard!

"You'll do well to watch your tone of voice with me, dear." Salome said, then licked some of the True Blood off of her face. Salome released Tara's jaw and stepped back.

"Tell me how you ended up in this situation? What caused your mortal life to almost cease?"

Tara stared at her for a moment, then spoke.

"You mean how did I die? Trying to save Sookie's behind, as usual. Look, I can see that Eric and Bill are in trouble. So can I go? I don't know nothing about nothing."

Salome now folded her arms.

"If Mr. Northman fails to do as we ask, you will be set free by his 'True Death'. In the meantime, there is a shower and a change of clothes, awaiting you in that other room."

And with that, Salome turned and left the room. Tara heard it lock! Damn! She looked around and saw a phone. Tara picked up the extension and put it to her ear.

"Authority Operator." a nasally voice said.

"Uh, yeah, could you get me the number of Sookie Stackhouse out in Bon Temps?"

"Connecting now." the operator told her. Moments later, Sookie answered.

"Hello?"

"Bitch, how could you do this shit to me?! Do you know that fucker wants me to call him sexy master?! I won't do it! I'm running off to kill myself! But I just wanted to say goodbye. Tell Lafayette to go and fu..."

LaFayette was suddenly on the line.

"Girl, I want you to listen to me! We didn't make this decision to hurt you, okay? We didn't want to lose you. And Eric is kind of fine...I've dreamt about him myself."

"Fuck you! Put Sookie back on the line!" Tara sniffed.

But suddenly, Alcide came on the line.

"Tara, I want you to listen to **ME**: I know we don't know one another real well. But this is really my doing. I should've warned you that Debbie was on the loose. So don't go blaming her."

Tara raised a brow.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Alcide. Alcide Herveaux."

"Oh. Hey, Alcide! Long time no see! How ya been?"

"Good until now. Tara, I know Northman is a sonofabitch. But he cares for Sookie. Which means he won't mistreat you. But you need to learn skills from him..."

Tara hung up! The hell with all of them! She sighed, looked around the room, then went into the bathroom and found a really large, sunken in tub. Tara smiled! A nice soak in that would make her feel better-for now.

* * *

"So," Bill said slowly, "we're not really here because of Nan, are we?"

Roman folded his arms. The rest of the Authority Council, including Salome, sat at the table before Bill and Eric.

"No," Roman said, "Russell Edgington was found running bare assed naked on the highway this evening. This would've been while you were killing Nan. He has been caught and restrained here within the confines of this complex."

Eric looked at Bill. Bill looked at Eric. This time, Eric spoke.

"So you plan to kill him, right? I don't understand what we have to do with this?"

"First of all, if you had actually 'killed' him before, he wouldn't be a problem now. Russell will be 're-educated' so that he is able to mainstream," Roman said, "once that is done, I want you both to keep an eye on him. Make sure he finds something proper to do for a living, since his fortune was confiscated by us."

Bill snorted!

"You want us to find employment for Edgington?"

"And someone to marry." Roman told him. "Some nice woman. He was once married to the Queen of Louisiana, as you well know."

Neither Bill or Eric said anything for a moment. Then Bill spoke again.

"Chancellor Zimojic, may I ask if conditioning Russell Edgington to work a 9 to 5 job and marry a woman, is really all part of your quest that all vampires embrace mainstreaming? Or is it some sort of hell on earth punishment for him?"

"Both," Roman said without blinking an eye, "that bastard took vampires 20 steps backwards, the night he went on television and did what he did. Killing him would be too easy and not much fun. He will bend to this Council's will and the rules of mainstream society or die trying. Mr. Compton, you are assigned the task of procuring Edgington a wife. Mr. Northman, make sure he has employment when he is ready to re-enter society. We, here, will make damned sure that he indeed is ready to act like a proper citizen. I will not abide any vampire getting in the way of this council's agenda. Are we clear?"

Both vampires knew this was a warning to them. Instead of the True Death, they were being assigned a near possible task. Bill knew damned well no female vampire in their right mind, would marry Russell!

Eric was not worried at all. He had no doubts that the Council would fail at turning Russell to their way of thinking. But he pretended to acquiesce.

"May I ask," Eric asked, "which room my progeny is in?"

* * *

Bill walked with Eric down the hallways of the complex.

"There was some talk that Tara was rather difficult, when she awoke?"

"It was nothing that a simple command could not fix." Eric replied.

"What are your plans for her? Tara is Sookie's dearest friend. She would never forgive either of us..."

Eric stopped walking and stared at Bill.

"There is nothing for Sookie not to forgive us for. Or at least myself. Tara is Sookie's dearest friend. I did not allow her to perish."

Bill eyed him.

"Which was the whole point of saving her, wasn't it?"

Eric did not answer and turned away again, but Bill issued a warning.

"I am still King of Louisiana. That means I am still **YOUR** King. I will not tolerate Tara's being mistreated in anyway. Are we clear?"

"Define mistreated?" Eric asked coolly.

"Forcefully fucked." Bill answered just as coolly. Eric smiled.

"Forced fucking is such a complicated thing, your royal highness. What to some could be seen as ...well...raw fucking, could be seen to others as..."

"Rape." Bill said coldly. "And you can pretend otherwise, but you would not be able to stand it, if Tara told Sookie any such tales with regards to herself and you. Sookie would hate you forever."

"I've been sufficiently warned." Eric replied. Bill nodded and walked off down a different hallway. Eric watched him walk off, then entered the room he knew Tara to be in. Once inside, he hit a button and the door closed.

"Tara?" Eric called out. Meanwhile, Tara, who had been having a perfectly nice bath, heard his voice and reluctantly cleared her throat. Eric heard her and walked to the bathroom doorway.

"What do you want?" Tara asked in a surly manner.

"Do I have to remind you of my proper title?" Eric countered.

Tara said nothing and glared at him. Eric did not utter the command that would make her call him 'sexy master'.

He just began undressing.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!" Tara asked and began to look around for a towel or robe! Both were further out of reach than she would have liked.

"I'm going to join you." he told her simply. "I realized I know nothing about you, except that you are Sookie's oldest friend."

Before Tara could protest further, Eric used his vampire speed to shed his clothing and sink into the tub across from her.

"Tell me about yourself."

"I'm not sitting in here with you. Pass me that towel over there so I can get out of here." Tara said coldly. Eric smiled, leaned over to reach for the towel, then threw it out of her reach!

"I don't appreciate your ingratitude. At all. I saved your life and all I ask, as your maker, is to take a nice, relaxing bath with you and..."

Tara realized she had one window of opportunity, before Eric uttered that stupid command, that made her do whatever he said! Rushing him with a burst of speed, her fangs emerged as she bit his face, then jumped out of the tub, grabbed a towel and ran out into the bedroom! She was almost to the door, when she was grabbed from behind by Eric! They were now both naked and his strong arms were locked around her from behind!

"You little minx! You've proved to be **FAR** more interesting than I would've anticipated! I am going to **ENJOY** taming you! As a matter of fact, by the time Sookie sees you again, you're going to be a completely different person after I'm done with..."

Tara screamed and suddenly the door opened! Roman walked in and gave them both a cursory glance before closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Northman, your progeny looks to be in distress."

"She is not," Eric said calmly, "she's just having a hard time adjusting to the rules of the maker/progeny relationship."

"So I see. But the walls are thin and most ot the complex can hear you. Including some of our prisoners. That and I won't allow such coarse goings ons here, are we clear. Release her."

Eric reluctantly let go of Tara, who snatched up her towel to cover her nudity. She swiped at a bloody tear that trickled down her cheek. Roman handed her a handkerchief.

"There, there, my dear. Go and dress yourself while I speak to your maker out here."

Tara sniffed and nodded, then padded off to another room without looking at Eric. Roman waited until she closed the door to speak.

"A baby vamp, who used to be human, can be invaluable to our mainstreaming campaign. She is still more human than vamp, in her heart. And at the same time, she can attest to humans how they need not fear us. My point is, Mr. Northman, your progeny, at this point, wouldn't be able to say that, would she?"

"I don't know. My understanding of her was that she was a difficult human, to begin with." Eric answered.

"Then make sure she's a better vampire than she was a human." Roman said and walked to the door. Eric spoke.

"Chancellor Zimojic, with all due respect, it is unheard of for any vampire of rank, to interfere in the cherished maker/progeny relationship. Tara is mine. Meaning she is mine to deal with alone."

"Yes, Mr. Northman, but it is also unheard of for a vampire to turn a human...**SECONDS BEFORE BEING SUMMONED BEFORE THIS FUCKING COUNCIL**!" Roman snapped.

Eric didn't reply as Roman then opened the door, gave him a warning glance, before leaving the room. Eric refrained from sighing. He had been warned by Bill and Roman. That meant that for now, Sookie's happiness over her friend being undead, would have to suffice. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean, 'Tara is a vampire now'?" Sam Merlotte asked the next day. It was before the opening of his restaurant, and it was just him, Sookie and LaFayette.

"Tara kind of got shot last night." LaFayette offered. He glanced at Sookie. They both knew they couldn't tell the whole story.

"Shot?!" Sam snapped, looking from Sookie to LaFayette. "Shot? Fatally, I'm assuming?"

"Near fatal. Bill and Eric kind of felt my distress over it and came to the rescue," Sookie said, trying to invoke some cheer into her tone, "so, I guess we'd better get to work..."

"Wait just a fucking minute," Sam said coolly, "so you're telling me that one of them turned Tara. Which one?"

"I'd better get to the kitchen." LaFayette suggested. But Sam gave him a warning glance that told him he'd better not move! Sam then focused on Sookie.

"Which one of them turned Tara, Sookie? Tell me it was Bill!"

Sookie shook, then hung her head down.

"Damnit, Sookie! You let Northman turn Tara into a vampire?! What does this mean? So where is she today?"

Sookie raised her head.

"There's more. I guess Bill and Eric killed a Vampire Authority member. Nan Flanagan. Bill, Eric and Tara were taken away by the Authority last night."

"Nan Flanagan? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"She's that blonde bitch that's always on TV defending vampires," LaFayette schooled him, "don't ask me why Bill and Eric killed her, but there's a chance Tara will be on her own here."

"There's also a chance she'll be killed like them!" Sam countered.

"No, Tara called last night from Authority Headquarters. She seemed okay." Sookie assured him.

Sam gave them both a look before speaking.

"I think I know Tara pretty well. She would've rather died than been turned into a vamp. But what's done is done. We need to be there for her. We need to keep an eye out to make sure that Northman doesn't do anything to her."

Sookie peered at him.

"You know, Eric is not **THAT** bad! I mean just what does everyone think Eric could do to Tara? LaFayette? I mean do you think he's that terrible?"

"Well...he can be alright. But if I had to be turned, Sookie, I would've rather had Bill do it. That's all I'm saying. But Tara will be alright. Probably." LaFayette said. Sookie sighed. They would have to wait until evening to find that out for sure.

* * *

**EVENING**

Pam stretched and yawned, as she opened up her coffin in the basement of Fangtasia, got out and then stretched some more. She looked around. Eric's coffin was open and he was gone, or upstairs someplace. Pam needed to know that things were alright between them again. She needed to know that that Stackhouse bitch hadn't come betwe...

Pam's eyes widened! Who's fucking coffin was this?

Pam looked around, then flung it open! She peered at the young woman inside of it. Why the fuck did she look so familiar? Why did she look so familiar? Why...

Pam suddenly snarled! She slammed the coffin cover closed and hurried up the basement stairs, still in her night clothes! She found Eric in his office, looking over paperwork. He looked up, giving her a cursory glance.

"Good evening, Pam."

"Is that Sookie's pussy licking friend?"

Eric eyed her.

"If you mean Tara, yes. She's your sister now."

"Fucking Christ, no! Are you kidding me? Tell me you're bullshitting me? Tell me!"

Eric threw down a pen and stood up.

"I'm not. Tara had been shot and Sookie asked me to save her. I did. She is your sister and you will remember that. Now, this will be Tara's first night working at Fangtasia. Make sure she is dressed appropriately."

Pam just stared at him for a moment, then spoke.

"Did you do this to get back at me? For our disagreement over Sookie?"

"No. I did it for Sookie, but not to get back at you." he said, walking over to her. He then rested his hands on her shoulders. "You are going to be Tara's big sister. Do what 'big sisters' do."

Pam smiled at that. The implications of those words were so subjective...

"Have you...you haven't...because the few times I've seen the bitch...my 'sister', she was into women."

Eric moved away from her to sit behind his desk again.

"Tara is free to continue to lick as much pussy as she wants. Now please get her up." Eric requested. Pam nodded and left the room.

"But-not-before-fucking-me-first." Eric said in a quiet, sing song manner. He then returned to his paper work.

* * *

Tara was not at all pleased to wake up and find Pam in her face!

She was also damned displeased to be given some skimpy ass, leather bustier thing to wear with a dog collar leash and shit! Though...she didn't look half bad in it! But still...she had been raised better than this!

Fangtasia was about to open when Tara realized that she would have to take a stand about some things! She pulled up her bustier so that little to no cleavage showed, then walked over to Eric's throne, where he was presently sitting.

"I just want you to know," Tara began, "that I will help you all out tonight. But after, I intend to find my own job someplace else. Secondly, I will only wear this trashy ass outfit you have me in, tonight, since this will be my last night of employment with you! Oh and lastly..."

"There was no 'firstly', Tara," Eric said patiently, "because I will not tolerate unemployment from a progeny of mine."

"I said I'd find other work!"

"Where?"

"I was a cage fighter in New Orleans and a bar tender over at Merlotte's." Tara sniffed.

"Very well. You will tend bar for as long as I say you will, **AND** I will consider bringing cage fighting into Fangtasia. I suppose I will have to seek out a special license for this sport."

"I'm not staying here!"

"Oh and Tara," Eric said, leaning over towards her, "you will keep that bustier at the proper level."

And with that, he yanked it back down where Pam had originally put it, revealing plenty of cleavage. Eric briefly eyed it appreciatively, before uttering those dreaded words...

"As your maker, I command you to keep that bustier right where it is."

Tara gritted her fangs and turned from him to walk over to the bar and behind it. This was going to be a long night! She then surreptitiously looked around and opened her purse, which was behind that bar. That little vial of blood that she had stolen from the Authority Headquarters was still in there! It had been in some display case that had said something about someone named 'Lillith'.

Tara had tasted a little on her fingertip the other night and had just felt glorious! But the high had worn off kind of fast. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a little right now.

* * *

"The blood of Lillith has been stolen!" Roman seethed. Bill stood before the Authority Council members, perplexed and a little confused as to what this had to do with him!

"Uh, I'm sorry, Chancellor, for the theft. Did you want me to track down the person or persons responsible?"

Salome leaned forward.

"At first we thought Russell had somehow gotten out of his cell, but an extensive search proved fruitless."

"There are no cameras in the room where the blood was contained?" Bill asked.

"Of course not!" Roman snapped. "Lillith is the mother of **ALL** vampires! The one that borne us all! It is a sacred room and everyone here knows that that blood is not to be pilfered, trifled with or tasted!"

"Everyone except a newborn vampire," Salome said, looking at Bill knowingly, "we believe the thief was Tara Thornton, Mr. Northman's progeny. We want that vial of blood returned. And as punishment, we also want Mr. Northman to surrender some of his real estate in the pricier areas of Louisiana, to the Authority. Make that clear to him."

"Eric will want proof that there is any truth to this, before surrendering property. I think that is his right." Bill cautioned. Roman glared at him!

"You will find the proof," Roman said, "when you see Tara Thornton. The blood in a newborn vamp causes a high, then extreme sickness and delusions. When you find her in that state, you are to retrieve the remains of the vial and give Mr. Northman this."

Roman then handed Bill a folder. He opened it to find papers of sale. Bill reluctantly closed the folder. This would not be a good night for Tara, that was for sure. He just prayed she hadn't guzzled the whole vial of 'Lillith Blood' down!


	4. Chapter 4

Alcide walked into Fangtasia and spotted Tara tending bar. He could feel Northman's eyes on him, but he didn't care. He walked over to the bar and tried not to swallow. Tara's titties were looking kind of mouth watering...

"Hey, Alcide!" Tara said casually, handing a drink to a customer. "I didn't know you came here?"

Alcide sat down on a barstool.

"I don't. I'm here to see you." he said gruffly.

"Really? Why?"

Alcide raised a brow.

"How can you ask that? We all feel responsible for what happened to you."

Tara picked up a glass to wipe it.

"I'm fine. Not happy about it, but I'm fine. Tell Sookie I'm fine as well."

Alcide nodded, looked around, then focused on Tara again.

"I came here to offer you a job. One with with my construction firm. You could be my night secretary or something."

Tara smiled wanly, then put down the glass.

"Look, you don't have to bribe me. I won't tell anyone your girlfriend shot me. I'm not pressing charges, okay?"

Alcide eyed her, then looked over at Eric, who was now staring at both of them! Alcide then turned back to Tara.

"Tara, what do you remember from that night?"

Tara shrugged.

"Getting shot, then waking up a vamp. Why?"

Alcide leaned forward.

"Tara, honey, Sookie killed Debbie after she shot you. She's buried on her property. So this ain't about me trying to bribe you. And you know, no one can know Debbie is dead."

Tara's mouth dropped open!

"No...I had no idea! Everything happened so fast..."

Alcide covered one of her hands with his own.

"Make this your last night here. Tomorrow night you come to work for me. Okay?"

Tara said nothing to that, as Alcide removed his hand from hers and walked towards the exit. He passed Bill, who looked rather frantic! Alcide noticed he made a bee line for Tara and thought about sticking around to see what was up.

But he thought better of it. He had to smooth things over at Herveaux Construction so he could create the position of 'Evening Administrative Assistant'.

* * *

Tara was still quietly reeling from what Alcide had told her, when she looked up to find Bill Compton in her face!

"Bill."

"Tara. I need for you to return what you stole from Authority Headquarters. Now." he said in a low tone. Meanwhile, Eric, from his throne, nodded to Pam, who walked over to Tara and Bill.

"Bill, what are you doing here? Tara is on the clock." Pam purred.

Bill ignored Pam and stared at Tara.

"Do you want me to tell her or do you?" he asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tara said stubbornly.

"That blood you stole was ancient! Roman Zimojic wants whatever you have left of it back. And he plans to punish Eric for what you did." Bill said quietly. Pam eyed Bill, then looked at her 'sister'.

"What the fuck is he talking about, Tara? Did you steal ancient blood from the Authority?" Pam asked in a no-nonsense tone.

Tara folded her arms.

"Maybe. But I had no idea anyone would miss it...exactly. It's in my purse here."

"Let's go in the back and you give it over to me. Quietly." Bill suggested. Tara pulled out her purse from underneath the bar and walked to the back. Bill followed. Pam walked back over to Eric.

"What is going on?" Eric asked casually.

"Apparently your 'daughter' stole some blood from the Authority. They've sent their new lap dog, Bill to get it back and punish you."

Eric sighed and stood up.

"After you." he told Pam.

* * *

Eric and Pam walked into his office, just as Tara handed over a vial of blood to Bill!

"What is this?" Eric asked.

Bill eyed the vial. Not much was gone at all. He then looked at Eric.

"Tara helped herself to the Blood of Lillith."

"Who?" Pam asked.

"Apparently she's the mother of all vampires. Like a vampire Jesus Christ or something." Eric said dismissively. He then looked at Tara.

"That vial was under glass in an off limits room in the Authority Headquarters. You obtained this, how?"

"The room was unlocked and it just called to me, you know," Tara explained, "so I lifted up that glass cube it was under and took it. I was going to just have a little and mail it back."

"Mail it back?!" Pam snapped. "And when you saw it was 'under a glass cube' that didn't tell you anything?"

Tara rolled her eyes, then focused on Bill.

"Look, Eric didn't have anything to do with it. Take me to the Authority and have them stake me."

Pam eyed Eric. It wasn't a bad solution...

Bill pursed his lips, then spoke.

"I understand how you feel. I do. But Sookie..."

"Sookie will understand that she made a mistake. I don't want to live like this, Bill." Tara said between clenched teeth. "So let's just do this, okay?"

Bill stared at Tara, then turned to Eric and Pam.

"Roman wants the vial and several of your properties, Eric, as punishment. Tara does not want to be a vampire. I think it might be a solution. Not a happy one, but possible."

"I'm just going to get my stuff from the basement." Tara said and walked out of the office. Once she was gone, Eric looked at Bill.

"Here is what we are going to do: you will turn that vial over to me, and you will tell Roman you couldn't find Tara."

Pam and Bill looked at one another, then Eric.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"You heard me," Eric said, "we will keep this cherished vial under lock and key, Bill will go back to the Council and tell them he couldn't find Tara. The two do go hand in hand, do they not?"

"Roman said that this blood will not sit well with a baby vamp. I would know if Tara was the culprit because she will be sick." Bill admitted.

The three heard a thump down in the basement! Bill hurried out of the room and Pam confronted Eric!

"What are you thinking?! This girl does not want to be here! She did this! Let her surrender herself and meet the true death!"

Eric smiled at Pam.

"Tara thinks death is a way of escaping my cock. That's all her posturing is about. It's not about to happen. So, let's see what's happened, shall we?"

Pam could not help but smile.

* * *

Tara had passed out down in the basement, next to her coffin. Eric had picked her up and brought her upstairs to lay her on a cot.

"Okay, what now? Clearly she's sick!" Pam snapped.

Eric put a wet cloth to Tara's head, then looked at Pam and Bill.

"The plan has not changed. Bill, you tell Roman you can't find Tara."

"He'll just make me come back, Eric! Or worse yet, he'll come here himself! And he'll see how she is!" Bill sighed.

Meanwhile, Tara's eyes fluttered and she looked over at Eric.

"Jason? Jason...hide me...Mama used the iron on me again...don't let her get you...I love you..."

Even Pam was shocked! She looked over at Bill.

"Who the hell is Jason?"

"Jason Stackhouse," Bill said in a hollow voice, "Sookie said that Tara had a crush on him. It was unrequited."

Eric wrung out the cloth, then stood up to full height.

"Go, Bill, now! See if you can buy us a few hours."

"A few hours? What..." Bill began.

"Just do it!" Eric snapped. Bill nodded, thinking he should bring Sookie into this, but thought better of it. He left the room. Pam pulled up a chair on the other side of Tara, then looked at Eric.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"I want you to go back out and cover for me. Nothing is wrong whatsoever. And get someone else to cover for Tara at the bar."

Pam nodded, stood up, turned and walked out, closing the door behind her. Tara's eyes had been closed again and now they re-opened.

"Jason? Jason? Jason, hide me! Hide me! I love you...hide me!"

"Yes, I'm here. And I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Eric said, as he picked up the cloth again to bathe her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill appeared before the Council again. This time it was Authority Member Rosalyn Harris that scoffed at his explanation!

"We should've sent a team with you! You thoroughly searched that place and couldn't find Tara Thornton or the blood?" she asked in disbelief.

"Eric said she'd run off. And he did not appear to be in any hurry to find her." Bill said lamely.

"Well," Salome said, "I did get the impression that she was not overly fond of him."

"I did too," Roman said, "but, that does not negate the fact that Tara Thornton has in possession the ancient blood of Lillith. And chances are that her 'running off' and ingesting the blood, are related. Where do you think she would go?"

Bill realized the question was directed at him.

"I barely know her, Chancellor. She does have a mother that is newly re-married. There is Sookie Stackhouse but..."

Roman stood up.

"I think she has no choice but to return to Northman. We're going to Fangtasia, Salome and I. You will be coming too, Mr. Compton. I am going to order Mr. Northman to call his prodigy back to the premises. If she looks sick, then we'll know for sure. We'll get this straightened out once and for all...actually...get him on the phone. Tell him I want him to do it now. Then by the time we arrive, we can retrieve the blood and have our new properties, hand in hand."

Bill clenched his jaw, took out his cellphone and called Fangtasia.

* * *

Pam took the call and understood from Bill's clipped tone, just how much trouble they were in! She hung up and hurried into the room Tara was now suffering in.

"Bill called! The Authority is ordering you to call Tara back here. They expect to find her here...what the hell do we do now?"

Eric put down the cloth and stood up again.

"They expect to find Tara here, because Compton did a bad job of covering us. They're assuming Tara has the blood of Lillith and they are assuming it, because they will expect to see her sick."

"Which she is!"

"She's delusional. That's about it. And maybe feverish."

"Okay, Eric, I still don't see how that helps us!"

"She thinks I'm Jason Stackhouse. And she's been in love with him for years." Eric noted. He then pulled his shirt over his head!

"What the fuck?!" Pam barked.

Eric then took removed the rest of his clothing and looked at Pam.

"Help me get her clothes off."

"Eric..."

"Pam. We have to make it look as if Tara isn't sick. And she can not make love to a man, if she's sick. Help me get her up, her clothes off, and then place her on top of me."

Pam raised a brow. The whole set up sounded kinkier than hell, which is why she went along with it! She got Tara out of her bustier outfit as Eric held on to her. He then gave Tara over to Pam and sat down on the bed.

Pam had her arms wrapped around Tara from behind. She was very weak.

"Now what?"

"Now, I'm going to lay down on the cot and I want you to place her on my cock."

"How in the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

"Just aim! It will be straight up at attention! Now come on, we don't have much time! And stop looking at me like that! Do you want to lose the country houses that you take your lady friends to?"

Pam nodded. No. She did not. Eric laid down on his back and reached for Tara's waist, as Pam manipulated her legs so that she was seated on Eric's manhood, her legs astride Eric's. Eric's hands supported her middle, but Tara's head kept bobbing...

"Tara!" Eric snapped. "It's Jason!"

Tara's head came up and she stared down at 'Jason'.

"Jason? What are we doing here? What's happening?" Tara asked. She didn't feel well...

Eric looked at Pam.

"Go out there and let them know that Tara did return. Lead them back here."

* * *

Pam realized that Eric had come up with that plan in the nick of time! Roman, some bitch and Bill walked through the doors of the now busy establishment.

Pam tossed some hair and smiled.

"Bill? What is this?"

Roman answered.

"What this is, is an inspection. Did Mr. Northman get Ms. Thornton to return here?"

"Errr...yes...but Eric is kind of teaching her a lesson for running off."

Bill raised a brow. What the fuck was Pam talking about? Roman looked at Salome, who spoke.

"What are you saying?" Salome asked.

"Well, they're busy right now. But if you want to talk to Eric, mid-fuck, then be my guest."

Roman looked at Pam with disbelief! There is no way that a vampire in the condition Tara would be in, would be able to hold her head up, much less fuck someone!

Salome pulled Roman aside.

"I am not in the mood to see any kind of rape here. I know Tara didn't seem to be too pleased to find Eric Northman to be her maker."

"I know. I found him half mistreating her the last time they were on the premises. She was fending him off. They're bluffing." Roman said, then pulled away from Salome.

"Take us to them." Roman ordered Pam. Pam shrugged and lead the way to the back room. She could feel Bill's beady eyed stare directed at the back of her head, but she ignored it.

* * *

Tara moved to and fro on top of 'Jason'. Jason loved her now? Even though she was a monster? That was nice...so nice...

The door opened and Tara began to cry out Jason's name again! Knowing that would seem suspicious, Eric raised up, smothering Tara's lips with his own, to silence her incorrect name calling. One hand stayed on her middle to steady her, while the other softly squeezed one of her breasts. Tara moaned into his mouth.

Holy Christ! Roman thought and looked at Salome, who turned away. But not out of disgust. For a moment she was jealous of Eric getting to have Tara in this way! Roman closed the door and told Pam to have Eric 'finish up' and meet them in his office.

But Bill just stood there. Pam clenched her jaw.

"I know what you are going to say..."

"How stupid do you think I am? When I left here she thought Eric was Jason! Is that why she's willingly fucking him while in a delusional state?"

"Oh just shut up! This takes care of our problem, doesn't it? Tara doesn't die, Eric doesn't lose his property! We'll make the Lillith Blood turn up somehow. Now if you don't mind..."

"I'm your King. You will do as I say now. **YOU** go and entertain Roman and Salome. I will get Eric 'ready'." Bill said coldly. Pam said nothing and walked off down the hallway. Bill ran a hand down his face, before slowly opening the door again...

Nothing had stopped once Roman and Salome had left! Tara continued her smooth ministrations upon Eric, as her full breasts brushed teasingly across his lips. They didn't appear to notice Bill, as he slammed the door behind him and walked over to the cot they were on.

Finally, Eric turned his head.

"Yes?" he rasped.

"Get off of her now. I am ordering you as your King." Bill said, then took out his phone and began recording them! Eric was suddenly hit with spasms of pleasure and Bill recorded that too, then put away his phone.

"I plan on sending that to Sookie if you ever get out of line like this again. And I will make it very clear that Tara was not in her right mind. Get up and dressed. Roman wants to see you in his office." Bill told Eric. He then turned and opened the door forcefully, before leaving the office.

Eric clenched his jaw, then effortlessly lifted Tara off of him. He laid her back down and pulled a blanket over her, before looking for his clothes. He suspected his plan had worked. But would there be some sort of fall out? And what would Tara remember of it?

* * *

Eric was dressed and standing before Roman. Roman had the nerve to be sitting in his chair! Salome stood beside the chair. Pam folded her arms and Bill quietly fumed.

"I now believe that the stolen blood had to be an inside job. So I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you," Roman said, "but since I'm here, I would like to know if you've made any progress with finding employment for Russell Edgington, and a wife?"

Eric answered.

"Well I figured he could work here at Fangtasia."

"Doing what?" Salome asked.

"Janitorial work." Eric replied smoothly. Roman grinned! That was good! Roman looked at Bill.

"Mr. Compton?"

Bill looked at Eric and Pam, then at Roman.

"I was thinking Ms. De Beaufort would be a nice bride for Russell."

Pam's mouth dropped open and Eric's fangs came out! What the hell kind of BS was this?

Roman could see that Eric and Pam did not know of Bill's intentions. Good. He got up out of Eric's chair.

"Well, Bill is the king of this state. And if he orders your other progeny, Mr. Northman, to marry Russell Edgington, then so be it."

Pam looked at Bill.

"I will fucking kill you dead, before I marry anyone, much less that piece of shit!" Pam announced. Eric didn't have to say it out loud. There was no way Pam was marrying anyone, but less Russell Edgington.

But Mr. Compton, the King of Louisiana, seemed to have forgotten something in his fury. Eric was in possession of the Lillith blood. And Eric could decide just how Roman found that treasured vial.

And on whom.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Alcide walked into Merlotte's, nodded to LaFayette, who eyed him through the kitchen window, then sat down at the counter. Sookie walked over to him.

"Hey, Alcide. What brings you by?" she asked uneasily.

Alcide eyed her.

"I saw Tara last night at Fangtasia . She didn't seem to be aware of what happened to Debbie." he said in a low tone.

"I guess she wouldn't. She went from almost being dead to coming out of the ground."

"I'm going to make her a night secretary at my construction firm."

Sookie squinted at him.

"Why?"

"Damnit, Sookie! We have to make sure this stays covered up!" he hissed. "Tara is just one part of this thing. The police are another and then there are the Pelts! They come from a powerful Were community! If they get wind that anything is wrong, they could get information out of Tara..."

"So your plan is to keep her close so you can keep an eye on her? First of all, Tara knows to keep her mouth shut. She's not a blabber and Eric would cover me."

"You know, you're the only person who thinks Northman isn't a bad guy. And this isn't just about you. I feel like shit about what lead to this! I abjured Debbie! I turned my back on her and it made her go bat shit crazy! Tara saved your life by losing her own. It's bad enough being a vamp but does she have to pay for it by being under Northman's thumb? Look, I don't know Tara very well, but we spent some time together at the hospital, when Bill almost drained you dry. I just think we need to help her ease into her new life better than this. And that means not leaving her at Northman's mercy." Alcide told her.

"Eric is many things, but he's good to Pam. Tara is now his child too. He won't abuse her. I think maybe she needs to learn from him for a bit, before she takes on any outside jobs as a night secretary." Sookie argued.

"Well luckily, that's for Tara to decide and not you." Alcide finished, getting up from the bar stool. He nodded to Sam, who had come out. He frowned then looked at Sookie.

"What was that all about?"

Sookie watched as Alcide got into his truck and drove off, before turning back to Sam.

"I'm not quite sure." she admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

It was night again in Bon Temps, as Tara threw open the lid to her coffin and stretched! She felt much better than she had the other night.

The other night? The other night...

Tara slowly walked to the bathroom to take her shower and get herself ready for another night of work at Fangtasia.

Or should she call Alcide and take him up on his job offer?

Once dressed, Tara slowly began to walk up the basement steps, looking through her phone messages. There were two from Alcide. Maybe she should...

As soon as Tara cleared the basement steps, she was thrown against a wall! Stunned, Tara looked up to find a snarling Pam hovering over her! Tara quickly stood up!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! Do you really want to know?! Do you really want to know how ever since Eric turned you, your presence has fucked up my life?! Do you?!" Pam hissed, grabbing at Tara's throat!

Eric quickly intervened, pulling Pam off of Tara!

"You are not going to marry Russell Edgington. I would never let that happen. Now go and get ready for the opening."

Pam sniffed, wiping away a bloody tear and nodded. Tara saw the tear! What was going on?! And why was Pam blaming her for it? And did Eric say something about Pam getting married?

Tara stared after Pam's retreating back, before looking up at Eric. Eric gestured for her to step into his office and she did as she was told. Eric closed the door behind him as Tara sat down. He himself sat behind his desk.

"What do you remember about the other night?"

Tara blinked.

"The other night? Uh...let me think...Alcide came to see me. Then Bill came to see me about the blood. I got you all in trouble so I asked Bill to take me to the Authority to get staked and why am I still here then?" Tara asked, as if she just realized she was still a vampire.

"Is that it?" Eric asked casually.

"I went to the basement to pack, since I figured I wouldn't be coming back and then...nothing...oh...I remember feeling sick and you all called Jason for me."

Eric smiled slightly.

"We called Jason." he said.

"Yes. I must've asked you to, though I don't know why. Jason and I haven't been cool for awhile now. But his being here helped."

"So you remember Jason being at your bedside?" Eric asked. Tara nodded, then frowned. Jason had been with her, rubbing a wet cloth on her head and then...

**LORD**!

Tara gave Eric a look.

"Is there something else?" Eric asked innocently.

"Uh. No. What's going on? Is that why Pam is upset with me?"

"Because Jason was with you?" Eric countered.

"Well...yeah! I mean what else could it be?"

Eric slowly stood up, then sat on the end of the desk.

"That blood that you stole from the Authority was dangerous when ingested by newly formed vamps. Meaning **YOU**. I decided, as your maker, to cover for you. Roman Zimojic and Salome Agrippa were here, thinking that they'd find you ill. I made sure that they did not."

Tara slowly stood up.

"I don't understand. Jason was here, wasn't he?"

"You were delusional." Eric answered.

"Okay, so I imagined everything. I mean I remember fuc...I mean I remember Jason being here."

"Well he was not." Eric replied calmly. "And once we convinced Roman that you were innocent of the theft, Bill decided to offer up your sister as a potential wife for Russell Edgington. That is why Pam is upset. I plan to extricate her from the situation, but it would help tremendously, if you would pay Bill Compton a visit and convince him that you are well."

Tara now squinted at him! Something was wrong. With that explanation. It was like it fell apart after Eric told her that Jason was **NOT** here last night.

"Okay, I get that you didn't want to lose your properties, so you covered for me. But I was sick. So you just what? How did you convince the Authority that I had not stolen the blood?"

"They saw for themselves that you weren't sick."

"But I was! I know I was because I can't remember shit except for Jason!"

"Jason?" Eric asked, pretending to be dense. "You mean Jason, Sookie's brother?"

"Yes, him! Don't tell me you've never met Jason?"

Eric decided game time was over.

"You were delirious from that blood. Jason Stackhouse was never here."

Tara raised a brow.

"What are you talking about? Of course he was! I saw him! I talked to him and I...well...he was here! I know I didn't..."

"Imagine him inside of you?" Eric asked quietly. Tara peered at him.

"What is this? What are you trying to tell me?" she asked. But she knew. God help her, she knew!

And he said it.

"You've figured it out, haven't you? It was unfortunate that our first time together was borne out of trickery, but it had to be done. Roman Zimojic was coming here to kill you. He could not see you ill or he would've known you were the culprit. Once he saw the two of us, he was convinced that someone else stole that blood."

Tara slapped him! She then stepped back and glared murderously before speaking/hissing!

"I told Bill that I was willing to die! No one asked you to save me! And when I called for Jason, you should've damned well called him or something!"

Eric now grinned!

"And you think Mr. Stackhouse would've come if I had? Called him, that is? I wasn't aware that he cared for you all that much. But please enlighten me if I'm wrong. Actually, why don't I enlighten myself? I'll have Pam get him on the phone right now, tell him that you're ill and asking for him, and see if he shows up. Do you think he would?" Eric asked in a feigned, humble sounding tone, as if he were truly seeking that information.

"Of course he would!"

Eric picked up his phone.

"We won't involve Pam in this." he said then called the Bon Temps Police Department. Tara folded her arms, sulking as Eric asked to speak to Officer Jason Stackhouse. He told whomever it was, that he had information on a case he was working on.

Jason, who was at home, was called, thinking maybe this was someone who knew about the disappearance of Debbie Pelt. Her car had been found near Sookie's place.

"Hello, this is Jason Stackhouse."

"Office Stackhouse, this is Eric Northman."

"What the fuck do you want?! Are you calling to confess?!"

"Confess? To what?"

"To whatever crime your vamp ass has committed! Don't call here again!" Jason huffed. "Oh and stay the fuck away from my sister!"

Eric ignored his tirade and spoke over him.

"I'm calling because Tara Thornton is here and she's delirious with fever. She's calling for you. She could die." Eric said, looking Tara hard in the eye.

"Oh. There's a rumor running around that she's vamp now. Is that true?"

"Yes it is true Officer Stackhouse that Tara is a vampire now. But that wouldn't make any difference, would it? She's calling for you, Officer. Apparently she had feelings for you at one point the way she's sounding..."

Tara snatched the phone from Eric and put it to her ear.

"Jason?"

"Uh, hey, Tara. How are things going?"

"They suck. I'm not sick and Eric was just playing with you. Goodbye." Tara said, hanging up the phone. She then turned and left the office without looking at Eric. Eric sighed, then picked up the phone again. He was going to call Sookie. He was forced to admit that he was running out of patience with Tara. And maybe Sookie could talk some sense into her.

* * *

Tara had ignored Pam as she left Fangtasia, then used her vampire speed to go to Merlotte's. Tara slowly opened the door to the establishment, knowing that people would be gaping at her.

No one exactly 'gaped', but LaFayette and Sam looked shocked shitless to see her. Alcide was there at the counter and he got up to walk over to her.

"Tara? I was just coming over to Fangtasia to see you. Are you alright?"

Tara shook her head and Alcide nodded to everyone and lead her out of the restaurant. Sam walked over to a window and stared, as Alcide opened the passenger side to his truck and Tara climbed up into it. Alcide then got in on the driver's side. The truck did not start up and Sam wondered what they were talking about?

LaFayette looked around. Sookie had gotten a phone call and asked Arlene to transfer it to Sam's office. He then looked back out of the window. Something was going on. And he hoped his cousin wasn't still so mad at him, that she couldn't talk about it.

Meanwhile, Sookie was on the phone with Eric.

"She's here. I saw her walk in, then she left with Alcide."

"If you are really her friend, Sookie, you will advise Tara to mind me."

"Mind you? Tara has never 'minded' anyone in her life! What is it you think I can do? And why do I have to do it? What have you done?"

Eric leaned back in his office chair and told the truth. Or his truth as he saw it.

"Tara stole a vial of ancient blood from the Authority. It apparently had an adverse affect on new vamps. They knew she had stolen it and came here expecting to find Tara ill. Which she was. I saved her the only way I could."

Sookie sat down as she listened. Her mouth then dropped open, as Eric explained what he did!

"Are you fucking crazy?! Are you? Tara was raped by a vampire like a year ago and then she turned to women! No wonder she's freaked out! Damnit, everyone was so afraid you'd hurt Tara in someway, and I kept telling them that you weren't the monster they thought you were! But I guess I'm a fool, aren't I?"

"You listen to me, Sookie Stackhouse: I don't rape women."

"You were a Viking and I know my history!"

"I don't rape women anymore then," Eric conceded, "my point is this: what happened between Tara and I was not the terrible event that she has conjured up in her mind, and that you are thinking that it was. And this is more than about Tara's hurt feelings. Bill did not like what I did..."

"Thank fucking God!" Sookie huffed.

"He is going to order Pam to marry Russell Edgington. Tara is the only one that can probably convince him to change his mind."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I thought Bill and you killed Russell? He's alive? Which means you both lied to me?"

"Talk to Tara, Sookie. Whether Tara likes it or not, Pam and I are her family now. And she is responsible for Pam's predicament. Get Tara to see that she has to act as one of us now. Please. Otherwise I am going to be forced to take another path. One that no one will like."

And with that, Eric hung up. Sookie slowly hung up the phone on her end and stood up. OKay, it was time to talk to Tara and get this mess sorted out!


	7. Chapter 7

Tara had told Alcide the whole story, while sitting in the passenger seat of his truck. It was still parked in the lot at Merlotte's. She left nothing out.

"Am I wrong for being ungrateful?" Tara asked in a hollow tone. "I mean to hear Eric tell it, if I hadn't looked as if I was well enough to have sex, I would've been killed. But I was prepared for that."

Alcide took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Do you remember how we first met?"

Tara, who had been looking down, looked over at him now.

"Yeah. I was escaping Russell Edgington's house."

"I kind of guessed that you'd come to be there in some bad way, and that something even worse happened while you were there. My point is, no, I don't think there's anything wrong about the way you're feeling. Eric could've figured out another way to save you. One that didn't include that."

Tara shook her head.

"I don't know what I feel worse about: the fact that I thought it was Jason...or that I keep thinking it was him! I mean in my mind I **WAS** with Jason and it was good and gentle...you know what? Eric is right about one thing: this is my fault. I shouldn't have stolen the blood and now Pam is going to have marry Russell Edgington because of me. I need to talk to Bill Compton."

"Okay, Tara, talk to Bill. But I want your answer right now about that job. This whole thing is just proof that you don't belong at Fangtasia." Alcide said gruffly.

Tara stared at him for a moment, then spoke.

"Okay, Alcide. We can try it. But I have to find a place to stay."

"I talked the whole thing over with Sookie. You stay with her. Northman had that fucked up basement thing put into her house. You'll stay there. Come to work for me at night. But there is something you should know."

"What?" Tara asked.

"The 'day secretary' is Sandra Pelt. Debbie's sister. So it's important that she doesn't suspect you know anything about Debbie's 'disappearance'."

"Alcide! Why would you hire her? You're the one taking a big chance!"

"I don't think she'll suspect. And you'll only see her when you come in at night and she's leaving. But...for at least the first week, she's staying behind to train you."

Tara sighed. She knew she could keep up her end, and not let the sister of her murderer, know that she knew the woman's true fate. But she just had this nagging feeling, that Sandra Pelt probably wasn't the type of woman, that was just going to believe her sister had just up and disappeared. And she was probably part Were as well.

"Okay," she finally answered, "let's do this."

"Fine. You can start tomorrow night. We'll go to Compton's, get things settled, then you can go home to Sookie's."

"I still have stuff at Fangtasia I should get." Tara said.

"You were staying with Sookie before you were turned. Most of your stuff is there. Leave whatever shit Northman and that Pam bitch gave you. Though I will have to say, I don't like her but she doesn't deserve to be married to Russell neither." Alcide said.

"I know. I have to fix this." Tara agreed.

* * *

Tara told Alcide she'd get to Sookie's from Bill's, and thanked him for the ride and the job. Security was tight as Tara told them who she was, and why she needed to see 'The King'.

Jessica actually greeted her when she was allowed in.

"Tara! Oh my God! We're both vamps! I mean I can help you learn so much! Bill told me about Eric and I actually had to live with him and Pam for like a fucking year! It sucked ass! Then again, I wasn't related to them, thank God!"

Tara smiled patiently, as she listened to Jessica. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl, but her nerves were on edge right now. And if Bill had not agreed to see her, when he had, Tara didn't know what she would've done to shut the girl up!

"Tara, come in to my office."

Tara nodded and walked in. Bill closed the door and offered Tara a chair. Tara sat down, then waited for Bill to sit before talking.

"First of all, I want to thank you for being offended on my behalf about what happened."

Bill eyed her.

"So you know then?"

"Eric told me earlier. He didn't seem to think it was so wrong. But he told me that you've ordered Pam to marry that bat shit crazy, Russell Edgington. You know Pam doesn't really like men."

"And Russell doesn't like women. It will be a perfect match." Bill replied. "Look, I don't know how Eric explained this, but we have both been ordered by the Authority to find employment and a wife for Russell. Eric was given the easier of the two tasks. I have to give him someone."

"Okay, but if I could help you find someone else other than Pam, would you go for it? I mean does this wife have to be a vampire?"

Bill raised a brow.

"The Authority didn't specifically say so, but it's assumed that she should be of vampire origin."

"Yeah, but don't you think you'd have an easier time if it was a human woman? Find some fangbanger that's willing to do it. Russell is rich." Tara reminded him.

"Not anymore. The Authority took his fortune."

"Oh. And he was kind of old looking...that might be a problem." Tara conceded. "Still I think we can get someone else to do it, willingly."

Bill regarded her for a long moment, then spoke.

"Alright, Tara. I will give you a week. But Pam is still my fall back plan. If we can't find anyone else, then she is it."

"I'll find someone else." Tara said and stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better get going. I'm moving back in with Sookie tonight."

Bill looked surprised!

"You're not staying with Eric and Pam?"

"I can't stand them, sorry. I guess we'll always be family but I just don't see it working out. I have a new job working with Alcide Herveaux as his night secretary." Tara said proudly.

"And you think Eric is going to just let you go?"

"I'm not a slave! He can't keep me with him."

Bill nodded then reached over to open a drawer in his desk. He handed her a USB drive.

"I've made copies. I recorded what Eric and you were doing the other night. I told Eric I would show it to Sookie, who would never understand. Keep this if you ever need any leverage over him."

Tara slowly took the drive, unable to believe that what happened had been recorded! She nodded at Bill before walking out of his office and out of his house. Something in her wanted to watch it, while that same something told her it would be better for her, if she never watched that night in her head. It was Jason she was with.

The video would clearly show otherwise.

Tara swallowed hard, opened her purse and dropped the drive inside. She had one more thing to do. She had to return to Fangtasia and tell Eric and Pam about the agreement she had come to with Bill.

* * *

But an unwelcome visitor arrived at Fangtasia that evening. A nervous, unwelcome visitor.

Lettie Mae Thornton eased into what she deemed a demonic, heathen establishment! Lord! She had heard Tara was working here. Worse yet, she had heard her baby girl was now a vampire!

She had refused to believe it, and didn't tell her new husband, Reverend Daniels, anything about Tara's situation. Meanwhile, Pam spotted her from afar and guessed who she was. She walked over.

"May I help you? You look lost." Pam noted snidely.

"I'm looking for Tara Thornton. I'm her mama."

"The same mama that used an iron on her?" Pam asked, her tone dialed down from snide to glib. Lettie Mae sucked in a breath!

"I was a different person then! The devil made me drink."

"Save it! I can't tell you how long I've been alive, or many times I've heard that bullshit line. Tara had to step out. It would probably be best if you weren't here when she returned." Pam almost purred. Lettie Mae looked her up and down! Who was this devil looking, vampire bitch to tell her when or when she couldn't, see Tara?

"I don't know who the hell you are..."

"I'm Tara's sister. A sister by another mother...thank God. Now unless you have some business to conduct..."

"Pam," Eric called out from his throne, "please bring Mrs. Daniels forward."

Pam smirked and looked at Lettie Mae.

"Tara's father would like to see you."

"Tara's **FATHER**?!" Lettie Mae snapped, looking Eric up and down. She would never understand this vampire bullshit as long as she lived! And she wasn't about to learn now! She planned on telling everyone that Tara had been killed by a vampire! But she for damned sure wasn't letting anyone know she actually was one!

"Please, Mrs. Daniels, come closer." Eric said patiently. Lettie Mae eased forward, then stopped and took a huffy breath! Her view of Eric had been blocked before, but now it was clear that some poor, misguided child, was giving that demon a blow job!

"Thank you, my dear." Eric said kindly as the trashy looking fang banger, wiped her mouth, stood up and walked off. Lettie Mae stood in front of Eric now.

"Thank you for coming to say goodbye to Tara. I'm sure she will appreciate it."

"I have no choice. I can't have a daughter that is a monster. My husband and his parishioners would never stand for it." Lettie Mae sniffed.

"So you're not here to say goodbye? You're here to cut her off for good?"

"Look, fucker! I don't have time..."

"Ouch! That is a nasty word coming from a so called Christian lady. I'll make our conversation brief. I want you out of here before Tara returns. I don't want her to see you. And if you aren't gone before she returns, I will make you take the place of the young lady that just left the knob of my cock. Are we clear?"

Lettie Mae gasped, turned and hurried towards the door but...

She ran smack into Tara!

"Mama?!" Tara asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm here to say goodbye, child. You know with my new position, I can't have a monster in the family."

Tara didn't blink an eye.

"What family? Your only family was whatever liquor bottle you could get your hands on. Goodbye."

Lettie Mae said nothing for a few moments, before answering Tara.

"Goodbye, Tara."

And with that, Lettie Mae walked out of Fangtasia and out of Tara's life. Tara sighed, then noted that Eric and Pam were staring at her. She walked over to them.

"I hope she wasn't too annoying. Listen, I talked to Bill and he made a deal with me." Tara told them.

"What kind of deal?" Pam asked suspiciously.

"He's giving me a week to find a replacement wife for Russell Edgington. If I can't then..." Tara trailed off, eyeing Pam.

"Then you damned well better!" Pam countered. But Eric tapped his fingers along the arm rest of his throne.

"It is not an impossible task." he conceded.

"No, it isn't!" Tara said excitedly. "And Bill doesn't think that the woman has to be a vampire! That means we have a lot more to work with."

"What stupid human bitch would marry Russell Edgington?" Pam noted with disgust.

"Yeah...uh...Bill said he has no more money either. Without it, he isn't much." Tara said.

"I'm glad you ladies can agree on something." Eric noted. Still, Bill was giving them an out. But only because he had found it to be a daunting task. And he didn't think Tara would be able to do any better. But Eric could also see that Tara didn't agree. He stood up from his throne.

"Let's continue this conversation in my office."

"Actually," Tara began, "I just came here to tell you that I'll find a wife for Russell and tell Bill about her. I'm really here to pick up my things and say goodbye."

Pam rolled her eyes!

"What is this shit? Are you planning on staking yourself again? Just make sure you find a wife for Russell, that isn't me, first!"

Tara ignored Pam and looked at Eric.

"I'm taking a job with Alcide Herveaux and I'm going to be living with Sookie. And I understand that I have an obligation to you both. I'll make sure Pam doesn't get stuck marrying Russell."

And with that, Tara turned to walk away from them. She went in the back, her destination, the basement door. It was best to make a clean break now.

Pam stared after Tara, then looked at Eric.

"So? What now?"

"Tara will get us out of trouble and then she will come back here."

Pam raised a brow.

"Did you hear her? She's going to work for that werewolf and live with Sookie."

"I doubt that arrangement will work out." Eric answered.

"Which one? The job or the new digs?" Pam asked. Eric looked at her and smiled before answering.

"Both." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara made a small stop before leaving Fangtasia for good. She eased into Eric's office, turned on his computer and plugged the USB drive into the console. She found a file that was labeled 'Sex Act'. When Tara clicked onto it, she could see it was a video. She took a deep breath and opened it.

If Tara had been able to turn red, she would've! But her eyes never left the screen as she watched herself and Eric. There had been a small part of her that hoped Eric had been lying somehow, and that she had indeed been with Jason.

But no. This was Eric Northman alright! Tara tilted her head as she watched not herself, but him, as he was clearly immersed in the throes of passion. She was a little thrown to see that he had kissed her at one point, she didn't know why but she as. And Eric didn't sound as if he were just groaning! Tara turned up the sound slightly. Was that some kind of foreign language he was moaning? It sounded kind of...uh...sexy...

Tara pursed her lips, as she watched their bodies sensuously mold and blend into one another, her dark flesh against his white skin. How long did Bill stand there taping them anyway? The filthy bastard!

Tara stopped the video, dragged it to the trash, pulled out the USB drive and turned off the computer. Unfortunately, in her rush to get out of there, she forgot to empty the trash itself, leaving a nice copy of the video for anyone with access to that computer, to view. She then picked up her things and left the office, walking out into the bar. Pam was at the door ordering one of the bouncers to drag two human drunks out into the alley. She glanced at Tara, then dismissed the bouncer.

"Well, well. Off to Sookie's?" Pam asked blithely.

"Like you care. I meant what I said. I will make sure that Bill has another wife to offer Russell. I am grateful for what Eric and yourself have done for me."

Pam grinned!

"If you think you've seen the last of me, or Eric, you've got another thing coming. He does **OWN** Sookie's house, in case you didn't know. Frankly, I don't understand what the fuck either of you see in Sookie Stackhouse. Eric just slobbers over her and you'd let someone blow your head open for the bitch."

"Sookie is my friend. My girl. Clearly you've never had a friend you would die for?"

Pam raised a brow. It then lowered.

"I'd die for Eric."

"Then you do see. I have to get going." Tara said and looked around. She didn't see Eric anywhere...

"You did a good job of covering before." Pam said. Tara turned back to face her.

"Covering?"

"When your mother all but cut you off. You did a good job of acting as if you didn't care. You know in a hundred years, you won't remember what that bitch looked like."

That was probably the nicest thing Pam had ever said to her, so far, Tara thought. And she certainly didn't want to spoil their 'tender moment'.

"Thanks. Where did Eric go? I wanted to tell him goodbye and thanks for everything."

Pam grinned again!

"Didn't you hear what I said? You 'll be seeing us soon. But enjoy the job with that mangy werewolf." Pam said and turned to walk off. Tara sighed, looked around, then left Fangtasia. Her destination: Sookie's.

* * *

Alcide was about to switch off the desk lamp, in his construction, office trailer. Tara would be here tomorrow night. Debbie's sister, Sandra was going to stay late to help train her.

Sandra didn't seem as if she thought anything was suspicious about Tara, though she had asked him repeatedly if he had seen Debbie. Alcide told her part of the truth. That Debbie was on V again. He then said she had up and run off.

He had no idea how long that story would stick. But when it didn't, he'd think of something else.

Alcide was about to walk towards the door, when it opened and Eric Northman stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind him.

"I hope I haven't caught you on your way out." Eric said, then helped himself to a chair. Alcide took a deep breath and turned to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Would it matter if you did?" Alcide asked.

"No," Eric admitted, "so, this is where Tara will be working. It seems rather cramped."

"I'll pass along your concern for her comfort tomorrow night. Now if that's all..."

"I think you know it isn't. I watched you with Tara the other night. All of this 'concern' for her, isn't just about protecting Sookie, or making Tara's sudden vampirism, up to her, is it?"

"I don't need to make anything up to Tara." Alcide said gruffly.

"Again, you take me for some kind of fool, Alcide. I was actually on the premises after Debbie Pelt shot Tara. When Bill Compton and I arrived, there was Tara **AND** someone else. That someone else was dead...by Sookie's hand." Eric answered, his eyes boring into Alcide's.

"Stop eyeballin' me, Northman! If you think you're going to glamour me into taking back my offer to Tara, you can forget it!"

Eric stood up.

"I wouldn't be so crude. This arrangement isn't going to work out. And it isn't going to work out, because eventually, your dead girlfriend's people are going to put two and two together. Tara can now protect herself. Sookie can not."

Alcide folded his arms.

"So this visit is about Sookie and not Tara?"

"This visit is about how you plan to handle a mess that you created."

Alcide unfolded his arms.

"Let's cut the bullshit. You turned Tara so that, as usual, you could get into Sookie's pants."

"I'd say the same for this job offer." Eric replied.

"But," Alcide continued, "Sookie isn't bitin' or isn't as grateful as you expected. Worse yet, we know what a pistol Tara is. And yet you need to keep her under your thumb, to make points with Sookie."

Eric said nothing to any of it. Alcide continued.

"I'm doing what I'm doing, not only to help Tara, but because I think you're a piece of shit. You already used the money my father owed you, against me to weasle work out of me. I didn't mind protecting Sookie, but that burying Russell Edgington bullshit was out of line. The Herveaux's have paid you back fifty times over!"

"Is there a point to this?" Eric asked coolly.

"Yeah. There is. Tara told me about what you did to her. Fucking her when she wasn't at herself. She's been through a bad experience, no thanks to one of Edgington's vamps, so..."

"And she'll get past it and put it out of her mind." Eric answered. "Now let me tell you what **MY** point is: I suspect...no...I **KNOW** that you now harbor a prurient interest in my progeny. Tara is free to fuck whomever she likes...within the vampire and human race. But I will not tolerate any interspecies relationships. Are we clear?"

"My ass you won't! I know that other vamp you sired, fucked two girl werewolves last fall!" Alcide snapped.

"That was an unfounded rumor. Pam would never be so crude. And you won't either. Are we clear?"

"I think it's up to Tara." was Alcide's reply, before the door to the trailer opened, and Sandra Pelt stepped in.

"Oh! Excuse me, Alcide! I just forgot some paperwork from earlier." she said, eyeing Eric. Eric gave Alcide a parting, chilly look, did not acknowledge Sandra at all, then left. Sandra stared at the closed trailer door briefly, before facing Alcide.

"What was** HE** doing here?"

"He's Tara's maker. He's not happy about her working here."

"Jesus! He doesn't want her to better herself?"

"I don't want to talk about that sonofabitch anymore," Alcide said tiredly, "will you lock up?"

"No problem, Alcide. I'll lock up and then meet my parents. We've organized a prayer vigil for Debbie. I know you'll want to be there too." Sandra said, kind of slyly.

"Sandra, we talked about this. I abjured her. I have no interest in finding a woman that betrayed me like she did, okay? But I hope she's okay. Goodnight." Alcide said, then left the trailer. Sandra slowly walked over to the window and watched as Alcide got into his truck and drove off.

Her eyes then glinted murderously.

She knew fucking well, that her sister's car was found no less than a mile from that waitress/whore, Sookie Stackhouse's place! Debbie had bitched a bluestreak about that skank! And Debbie suspected that Sookie had fucked Alcide behind her back!

Now this vamp bitch was 'night secretary'. A vamp bitch that becomes one, the night her sister goes missing **AND** Is Sookie Stackhouse's only fucking friend!

Sandra allowed herself a small smile. Tara Thornton would be 'trained' alright. Trained to tell her where the fuck Debbie was! She then walked over to one of the desk drawers, opened it and pulled out a small stake.

Tara would talk, otherwise Sandra would stake her** AND** flush her remains down the toilet! And Alcide, Sookie or Eric Northman, would be none the wiser.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Authority Prisoner##77569, Russell Edgington was holding his own.

**"MUTHERFUC...**" he began screaming, as an Authority guard hosed Russell down in his cell with water, laced with silver. Russell's body began smoking and cooling off, simultaneously. Roman watched the hosing take place and grinned almost maniacally! He nodded for the guard to stop and spoke.

"Russell, Russell, Russell. How long can your delicate skin keep this up? Just submit to my will, and my conditions of surrender, and this madness can stop." Roman said.

Russell shook his hair out and grinned back at Roman-just as maniacally.

"Now, now, Roman. How long have we known one another? Since the Renaissance?"

"The Middle Ages." Roman replied curtly.

"Yes, those were fine times to be a vampire, don't you think? And we both know that I'm not here because of your mainstreaming bullshit. You want something. Something out of my unique, artifact collection...something you **DIDN'T** find when it was confiscated." Russell practically purred. Roman nodded to the guards that had been spraying Russell.

"Leave us and turn off the camera before you go." Roman ordered. One of the guards turned off the camera. while the other rolled up the water hose. They both left. Roman was careful not to get any of the water on his shoes.

"Now, now, Roman. This is about that ring, isn't it? That priceless, ruby ring that Kublai Khan gave to you..."

"And that fucking Marco Polo stole! There was a woman** I LOVED** that I was going to give that to!"

"Really?" Russell asked in disbelief. "What was her name?"

"I don't remember..."

"Of course you don't! It was the fucking Middle Ages! So stop this nonsense about wanting me to 'submit' to mainstreaming. And yes, young Marco Polo did have a ring in his possession, when I took him as a lover."

"Where is it, Russell?" Roman asked tiredly.

"How the hell do you plan to explain this to the rest of the chancellors? That my capture was all about a piece of jewelry?"

"Do you still have it?" Roman asked stoutly.

Russell moved to the silver bars of the cell and rested his face against them. Needless to say, his face began to burn. And Russell didn't care.

"Of course I do," Russell purred, "but I want out of here-today!"

"Not until that ring is in my hand." Roman argued.

"Fucker please! I tell you where to find it and you stake me..."

"Oh no, Russell! If I'd wanted to stake you, I would've when you were running around bare assed on the highway! My plan is that you will conform to society's rules. I plan to find you a wife and a job...you'll need it since we've confiscated most of your fortune. That monstrosity you called a mansion, was sold." Roman told him.

"I had sensed danger," Russell admitted, "and I had my priceless treasures moved, which you realized when your people pilfer through my belongings."

Roman thought about uncoiling the hose again, but thought better of it. And damnit, Russell was right! He would have to explain any deal he made with Russell, that allowed him to go free, in lieu of swearing allegiance to the Authority.

He sensed Russell did not know about the true power of that ring. If he had, he would've never put it on display like a museum piece.

He would've used it for it's true power.

"I'll get back to you." Roman said, then turned the cameras back on. Russell watched him leave and smirked! To tell the truth, he himself didn't quite know where everything was. But he knew who he had told, to take the things to a safe location.

Franklin Mott. Once Russell got ahold of him again, he would be able to regain his fortune, and kill every Authority member in sight! He decided to use his 'contact' within the Authority, to get a message to one Bill Compton on the matter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara was sitting at Sookie's kitchen table, making out a list of women to sacrifice into marriage to Russell! Sookie had gotten the night off at Merlotte's to get Tara settled in.

Alcide was in Tara's basement room, putting up a shelf...

Sookie glanced in the direction of the basement room, then sat down at the table.

"How's it going so far?" Sookie asked.

"What do you think about offering up Jane Bodehouse?" Tara asked. Sookie's mouth dropped open!

"Why her?"

"Well, hell, Sookie, she'll probably be too drunk during the marriage, to even know she's married. Russell sure as hell won't want anything to do with her." Tara pointed out.

"So," Sookie said, changing the subject, "don't you think it's nice that Alcide is helping fix up your room?"

Tara hadn't quite heard her. She had another idea for a prospective wife but was unsure of who to ask about the woman's exact name. She looked at Sookie.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes, Tara, Alcide...how nice he's being?"

"There's nothing unusual about that. He's always been nice. What are you getting at?"

Sookie leaned forward and whispered.

"I'm going to listen in on his thoughts."

Tara raised a brow.

"Uh, why?"

"Because I think he likes you, Tara! I mean the job and now this...I'm just going to do a little listening in."

"Sookie, I don't think..." Tara began but was interrupted by her ringing cellphone. She looked and saw it was Bill Compton calling. He had given her a week to produce that list, hadn't he?

Sookie was now up and out of her seat, on her way to get closer to the basement. Tara stood up and answered the call.

"Hey, Bill! What's up?"

"Tara, I need to see you. Now, please, if you don't mind?"

"Okay. I'll be right over." Tara replied and hung up, trying not to feel as if some more bad news was headed her way. She looked around for Sookie and saw she was now about to climb down into the basement. Maybe and unpleasant meeting with Bill would better than eavesdropping on Alcide's private thoughts.

Meanwhile, Alcide was hammering with his back to Sookie. And he was going off on a tangent inside his head...which is why he didn't hear Sookie coming his way...

_That sonofabitch Northman! Who the fuck does he think he is warning me away from Tara? And that bullshit about interspecies relationships...who the fuck does he think he is?_

Suddenly, Alcide stopped hammering and turned to see Sookie!

"Hey, Sookie! I just got this shelf placed." he said, setting down the hammer. Sookie began picking up stuff out of some boxes he brought over.

"Who's things are these?"

"They were Debbie's. I figured Tara could use them to decorate her room."

"Uh, doesn't that seem a bit morbid?"

"It ain't like Debbie is going to need them none." Alcide replied and picked up another nail. Sookie set down the things and moved closer to him.

"What's really going on here, Alcide? I mean I get that you feel responsible for what happened to Tara. We all do. But you just seem to be going out of your way to...I don't know..."

Alcide put down the nail and looked at her.

"What are you trying to ask me, Sookie?"

"Are you interested in Tara?"

Alcide took a deep breath before answering.

"I wasn't up until the other night. I mean I felt bad about what had happened, and I offered her the job to get her away from Northman. But...Sookie...she looks so different now. I mean it's like being a vamp makes her...uh..."

"Hot?" Sookie offered, smiling. "Okay, so you've never been one to pussyfoot around. Why don't you ask her out or something?"

"Eric Northman confronted me just as you did. Only he wasn't so nice about it. He as much said that he'd give us trouble. I don't care and I'm not afraid of the fucker. But I don't want to give Tara any more trouble. And I'm afraid he could take it out on her if I even try to get close."

Sookie was about to say something, then changed her mind. She then changed her mind again!

"I was going to say that Eric wouldn't do that. But after what he told me, I can't say that for sure."

"So you know about him fucking Tara when she wasn't at herself?"

"Yes, though Eric doesn't see it that way."

"Of course not! That piece of shit acts as if he did her a favor or something! Plus, I don't want to press myself on her. She's got enough to deal with. Let's just see how the job works out before anything else."

Sookie nodded. That made sense except...

"Tara mentioned that Debbie's sister works for you as well. You really think she doesn't suspect?"

Alcide picked up the hammer again.

"She thinks her sister is still missing. She might even suspect foul play. But she does not suspect that Tara or myself, know anything about it. And we plan to keep it that way." he told her.

* * *

"Please sit down, Tara." Bill said.

Tara did but spoke first.

"Okay, you're scaring the shit out of me! You told me this isn't about my wife list for Russell? So what's up?"

Bill sat on the edge of his desk.

"I received a message from Russell Edgington. A video sent to my e-mail. Apparently there is a mole within the Authority, otherwise such a thing would've never been allowed." Bill told her. Tara nodded. Okay, so what does this have to do with her?

"Tara," Bill continued, "the reason I asked you here is rather unfortunate. To make a long story short, Russell is alleging that the point of his capture by Roman Zimojic, is not to necessarily to turn him into a law abiding vampire. He thinks Roman wants an artifact that Russell stole from him during the Middle Ages."

"The Middle Ages?!" Tara smirked. "Damn! How long have they both been alive?"

"Long enough to kill us in less than a second, if they are displeased," Bill warned her, "Russell said that a private investigator that he hired, was given some things, this item included, to put someplace for safekeeping. And that investigator's name was Franklin Mott."

Tara said nothing. Nothing at all. Bill continued on.

"Because of my exhalted status, Tara, I can find out things much quicker than the norm. And so far I am finding no sign of that man. Worse yet, when I hunted up a werewolf that had been in Russell's employe, he seemed to remember that that the last time he laid eyes on Franklin, he was recovering from having his head bashed in at Russell's."

"Bill..." Tara said shakily. But Bill halted her words with his hand and continued.

"This Were also seemed to remember, that Mott was pissed off, because the person that had done it, was a Black woman that he had brought to the house and had left sometime before him."

Now Tara jumped up out of her chair!

"Left?! I fucking escaped! And if Alcide hadn't had wheels, I don't think I would've gotten away!"

"I realize that. I was there too, remember?" Bill reminded her gently. Tara slowly sat back down. Yeah, she had kicked Bill out of the truck and into the sunlight...ahem...

"My point is this: the Were seemed to be under the impression that Franklin had left to find you. Did he?"

Tara said nothing at first.

"Tara? Did you ever see Franklin Mott again, **AFTER** you escaped Russell's mansion?"

"No," Tara said looking Bill squarely in the eye, "I haven't. And I really, really hope someone staked the fucker. Is that all?"

Bill gave her a long, level look, before dismissing her. Tara could not get out of that office and house fast enough! She didn't quite get what was happening, but she did know that she had to make sure that Jason didn't get into any trouble!

Meanwhile, back inside, Bill sighed and pulled out his cellphone. He hadn't even remotely believed Tara. He would have to call Eric now.


	10. Chapter 10

If Eric was thoroughly disgusted with Bill, he hid it well, as he stood before his desk. He had been summoned. Hopefully, to hear that Bill had changed his mind about forcing Russell down Pam's throat!

But he was finding that this annoying summons had nothing to do with Pam...

"So not only does the Authority have a mole in their midst, but Russell is saying that Roman is really imprisoning him over a lost artifact?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but clearly, you missed what I just told you," Bill said blithely, "missed it or you just chose to ignore it. Russell gave this particular item to the man that assaulted Tara over a year ago. I cannot find him..."

"With all due respect, my King, your methods may be faulty. I will find this Franklin Mott and find out what is needed. In return, I want you to release Pam from this scheme of yours." Eric told him.

Bill squinted at him and stood up.

"You don't order me to do anything, Eric. Not anymore. And yes, you will investigate this thing, because as an Area Sheriff, it is your job to look into the disappearances of vampires within your realm."

"Again, with all due respect," Eric retorted, "this private eye was from out of state. That means he wasn't within my realm. So I am investigating..."

"Stop pretending to be stupid!" Bill snapped. "I was forced to create Jessica, for slaying another vampire! If Tara has killed this man, she will be asked to answer for it before the Authority. Do we really want that?"

"You don't know anything happened." Eric said.

"Talk to your progeny and see if you don't believe anything happened."

"Alright, I'm just going to say this: so what if he is dead? I don't understand why Russell can't just tell us **WHICH** safehouse he would've told this Mott to put the items in. Surely, Russell didn't trust this investigator to pick the spot."

Bill eyed Eric. He did have a good point.

"What are you saying?" Bill asked.

"I'm suggesting, that before we panic, we find out what Russell's game is here. If Roman is stupid enough to think that Russell is going to give him anything for his freedom, then he's been sipping that Lillith blood. Russell is biding his time. He already has a contact within the Authority. Basically, he doesn't need to bargain with Roman for his freedom."

"No. He's this close to taking his freedom." Bill murmured. "Do you think Russell knows Franklin Mott is dead?"

"Yes," Eric told him pointedly, "and I have no doubt that he knows Tara is responsible. And he plans to use that information to his advantage in the near future."

"That doesn't make any sense unless he thinks Tara has this item. I am 100% convinced she does not." Bill said.

"But the reality is, it is possible Russell does indeed believe that. I personally, am tired of being dragged into the problems of Roman Zimojic and Russell Edgington." Eric said.

"Any suggestions?" Bill asked.

"Speed up Roman's so called 'plan'. Let's go to the Authority tomorrow night, with a job and a wife for Russell." Eric said.

"One that is not Pam?" Bill asked. Eric's stony look was his answer. He knew Tara had actually been making a list. Now was the time to just pick one of them women off of it and force her to marry Russell-as soon as tomorrow evening.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Sookie sat at the breakfast table, while Tara slept in her basement room. She was reading the paper, when a knock at her back screen door, made her look up.

It was Jason.

"Jason? You know you don't have to knock! Get in here!"

Jason smiled wanly and stepped inside. He was wearing his uniform. He sat down at the table across from Sookie.

"Sookie, I'm here on official business."

"Official business?" Sookie asked, feeling a bit uneasy. "Okay, what is it?"

"A woman's car was found less than a mile down the road from the house here. Vehicle registration says it belonged to a 'Debbie Pelt'. You seen anyone around here? Like a woman in distress or anything?"

"Nope." Sookie lied, then stood up to walk to the refrigerator. "You want some breakfast or something?"

"No thanks, Sook, I ate already. Listen...I know you at least know who that woman is, right? I mean I've done some looking into this. That woman is Alcide Herveaux's girlfriend. Isn't he the man that brought you to the hospital that one time? After Bill tried to drain you?"

Sookie closed the refrigerator and leaned against it.

"I don't really remember. Alcide and I only see each other every so often..."

"Damnit, Sookie! Stop playing me for a fool! I know Alcide was at Merlotte's just the other night! So you've seen him more often than you're telling me! Now her family has been putting on prayer vigils around here, that have gotten kind of rowdy. But worse yet, her parents came to see me. They said Debbie was on V and angry with Alcide and you."

"That may be. But I haven't see her." Sookie continued to lie. "Maybe she ran into a vamp or something."

This seemed to mollify Jason a bit.

"Yeah, I suppose." he said. But now Sookie was a bit unnerved.

"Her 'family'. Would that include a sister?"

"Yeah. Sandra. She was spearheading the whole rally, saying that people in Bon Temps knew what had happened to Debbie and were covering it up. There are flyers up around town with Debbie Pelt's face on them."

"Look, Jason, I'm not going to pretend here. That bitch tried to kill me before I was gone for a year. I had to really fight her off. But then she changed and we were almost friends. I mean she was on V and then she got clean. And a lot of her problems were from that."

"Her parents said that. Her sister, however, seems to think that her problems have a lot more to do with you. Look, I'm not saying you did anything to her, Sook. But if you could help me kind of track down where she might have gone."

"Jason, I do know her but I haven't seen her. I've been kind of busy with Tara here."

Jason's mouth dropped open!

"Is Tara here? Sleeping?"

"In this basement contraption Eric actually built for himself. She starts work tonight at Alcide's contracting firm. So none of us have seen Debbie Pelt."

Jason licked his lips, then stood up.

"Uh, how is she coming along? I got a weird call from her the other day. Eric had said she was sick, then Tara got on the line and said she wasn't...and some other stuff..."

"Tara is fine. She just needs to adjust. Like I said, she's working for Alcide beginning tonight."

Jason nodded. Tara could be a handful. Neither Sookie or Alcide would have any time to be tangling with Debbie while trying to deal with her. He would try another angle in the Debbie Pelt disappearance.

Another knock at the door revealed LaFayette. He said hello to Jason, just as he was leaving. He was carrying a small box.

"What's that stuff?" Sookie asked.

"Crap Tara left behind. Her girlfriend, Naomi, shipped some shit to her from when they were living together in New Orleans. I just thought she might need something. Is she asleep?"

Sookie nodded. She touched LaFayette's arm.

"She'll get around to forgiving all of us. Why don't we plan a party? Something so that we can all get a chance to see and talk to the new Tara?"

"It sounds like a plan...and the only way I'll ever get to be in the same room with my cousin." LaFayette lamented.

* * *

**EVENING**

Tara had gotten up, showered, dressed, found a good luck note from Sookie(Sookie had left for work two hours before), then went back down to her room to get her purse. It was then that she noticed the box LaFayette had dropped off.

She took the time to sit down and look through the things. It was as she looked through everything, that a smile came over her face. In an envelope was a ring that she called her 'good luck charm'. Maybe if she had been wearing the fucking thing when she came back here, she wouldn't be a vamp now!

But she had left it behind, thinking she would return to New Orleans as Toni...and to Naomi. Tara peered at the ring. It had been on Franklin Mott when Jason staked him that fateful night. Tara was the only one that had seen the ruby glistening among the muck that was Franklin. She had scooped it up and did nothing with it for the first few days.

Then she decided to leave town and start anew. And even though she was torn about keeping a ring that had belonged to her rapist, Tara could see it was a real ruby. And she had been short on cash.

But once she had started wearing it, little things fell into place: the cage fighting job and the relationship with Naomi. So Tara considered it good luck.

Maybe she would wear it tonight as well.

* * *

"Okay," Tara asked Sandra, as she sat at the computer, "should I enter this under payments received?"

Sandra did not answer. Tara knew she was standing behind her, over by Alcide's desk. They were alone and Alcide had introduced them and then left. And for awhile, things seemed alright. Until...

"Tell me, Tara, did Eric Northman turn you after fucking Sookie?"

Tara turned all the way around in her chair to face Sandra? WTF?

"Pardon me?" Tara asked.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why did Eric Northman turn you? Isn't he your maker?"

"Says who?"

"Alcide. I saw him here the other night."

"Eric was here?" Tara asked.

"Yes. He was arguing with Alcide. Eric is Sookie's boyfriend, right? And you're Sookie's friend. So why would she let that happen to you?"

"Can we just stick to talking about work?" Tara asked and swung back around in her chair. She was already having a bad feeling about this work arrangement!

Sandra could tell that she had went a bit too far. She didn't know if she could ever convince Tara now, that she didn't think Sookie had something to do with Debbie's disappearance. She grabbed a rolling chair and pulled up beside Tara.

"Look, I know I'm supposed to be showing you how things work around here. But my sister is missing. She could be dead. And I'm not going to lie here: I think you may know something and not even know it! I know you were turned the night my sister disappeared. I know Sookie was seeing Eric Northman. I don't think he would've turned you into a vamp for the hell of it. Something happened where he had to turn you."

"Sandra, I **REALLY** don't want to talk about this shit! Have you ever thought how I feel about talking about this? I'm still traumatized. I'm killed and..."

Tara abruptly stopped talking and stood up.

Sandra did as well.

"You were killed? Eric killed you then turned you? Why?"

"Why do you want to know, Sandra? You said your sister is missing. What does what happened to me have to do with her?"

Sandra folded her arms.

"Have you seen my sister lately?"

"Oh my fucking God, girl! I barely know what she looks like! I met her once when she was trying to kill Sookie at Russell Edgington's place! Look, I don't think this is going to work out. I'm going to leave now."

"My sister's car was parked near Sookie's place on the night you were turned!"

"Maybe a vamp got to her **BEFORE** she could get to Sookie's! I don't know what you want me to tell you." Tara said. Sandra turned, walked over to the desk, then quickly pulled out a stake!

"Bitch, tell me now where my sister is! I know fucking well you know something! Alcide knows something and..."

Tara rushed her and bit into her neck savagely! Sandra could barely scream as Tara began drinking and drinking and drinking...

* * *

Alcide was the first to find them.

A very dead Sandra Pelt.

And a finger licking Tara!

"Goddamnit, Tara! What the hell did you do?!"

Bloody tears slipped down Tara's cheeks, as she continued to lick her fingers! Damn! She hadn't meant to kill the bitch! But her blood had tasted so good...that True Blood shit tasted like ass compared to real blood!

"Alcide...she knew...she knew...I didn't tell her...the bitch tried to stake me..."

"Damnit, I can't cover up two Were murders! If Debbie's sister suddenly goes missing..."

Suddenly, the door opened and Eric appeared. He quickly assessed the situation and took out a handkerchief.

"Calm down, Tara, and wipe your eyes."

"I didn't mean to do it...it just happened...I was defending myself..."

"Of course you were. I brought a vehicle. Please go out and get inside." Eric told her. Tara sniffed and gave Alcide a regretful glance, before leaving. Once alone, Alcide ripped into Eric!

"I can't cover this shit up!"

"That is exactly what you are going to do. You are going to do the same thing you did for Russell. You have concrete and a hole." Eric said coolly.

"I'm not... " Alcide began to protest. But Eric cut him off.

"You created this situation. You don't think I know who that was. You actually put Tara and Sookie in danger, by allowing Debbie Pelt's sister to get so close to Tara. And Tara was within her rights to avenge her own human life, by taking the life of a relative that had ended it." Eric said.

"Fine. I'll do it. But Tara isn't working here anymore. I mean you should've taught her better."

"She said her life was in danger. You put her life in danger by putting her in close proximity with the sister of her killer. I see a stake on the floor next to the dead Were. Am I supposed to believe that Tara brought that here?"

Alcide had not seen the stake before Eric had pointed it out. He slowly bent down to pick it up. He then looked at Eric.

"I'll talk to Tara. We'll clean up the mess...damnit! I should've known Sandra was suspicious! Look, I'll fix things."

Eric smiled coldly.

"Fix them how? I plan to tell Tara that you think she's a filthy murderess. She's never going to want to come here again, or stomach the sight of you. Just stick to your unsuccessful attempts at seducing Sookie."

"I'd say the same for you, Northman." Alcide said with a low growl.

"You could, but I wouldn't if I were you." Eric replied and turned to leave the blood strewn office.

Meanwhile, in Eric's sportscar, Tara sadly looked at her ruby ring. It hadn't been very lucky for her this evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric dropped Tara back at Sookie's house. She climbed out of his car, trudged into the house, went upstairs and took a shower. Tara then wrapped herself in a towel and padded back downstairs and...

Eric was in the fucking living room! Tara cleared her throat and stepped down the bottom stair.

"Thanks for the ride home and for talking to Alcide. Did he understand why I did what I did? She knew something had went down here with her sister. She pulled out a stake and it was either her or me."

Eric sighed and sat down.

"Tara, I am not here because of that Were. And whether Alcide 'understands', should be of little consequence or thought to you. He had no business putting you in the position to be anywhere near that woman. Now, I came from Bill Compton's this evening. Can you guess why?"

"I'm tired, Eric. After all that's happened. I think I'm going to rest..."

"How can you be tired when we are **HOURS** from sunrise. Sit down, please."

Tara slowly sat down, tightening her towel around herself. Eric spoke.

"I want you to tell me what happened with Franklin Mott. I am not going to order you to do so. But I want you to tell me of your own free will."

"Why do you need to know that?" Tara asked, standing up.

Eric stood up as well.

"Russell Edgington left some valuables in Mott's possession. He is under the impression that Mott can be found so that these items can be recovered. Bill is not so sure."

Tara shrugged.

"Oh. Well, he kidnapped and raped me. That's about it."

Eric sat back down.

"How did you meet him?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"I need to know," Eric said pointedly, "because I believe that Russell actually knows Mott is dead-by your hand. And he plans to use it against you sometime in the future."

Tara's mouth dropped open!

"Why?! I barely knew Franklin! Look, I was feeling awful...my boyfriend had been killed by the police...actually, Jason, though I didn't know it at the time. I tried to take my own life. LaFayette saved me and I went to Merlotte's to work...to get my mind off of things. That's where I met Franklin."

"You had sex with him?" Eric asked calmly. Tara sighed again!

"I'm not on trial here!"

"No one said that you were. Please continue." Eric said.

"I had sex with him with the intention of never seeing him again. He found me through Jessica and kidnapped me from this house. He took me to Russell's...forced himself on me more than once, bit me up...I finally smashed his head in to get away. I found Sookie and Alcide there too. We all escaped."

"But you just 'bashed his head in'? Did you see him again after?" Eric asked. Tara shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is that a yes?"

"Get out! I don't want to talk about it!" Tara snapped. Eric gave her a look, then uttered those dreaded words:

_As your maker, I command you to tell me what happened to Franklin Mott._

"He tried to attack me outside of Merlotte's one night! Jason saved me by staking him!" Tara revealed, then put a hand up to her mouth! Oh this damned man! How could he have forced her to reveal a secret like that?

Eric peered at her.

"Jason killed Franklin Mott? Did Mott have anything on him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything of value?"

Tara looked at her ring, then said no. Eric suddenly stood up again and snatched up her hand!

"What is this?!"

"Let go of my hand!" Tara cried out.

"What. Is. This. Tara?" Eric asked slowly and deliberately. Tara snatched her hand from his!

"A ruby ring!"

"I can see that! And it looks real." Eric noted. "Where did you get it?"

Tara backed away.

"It was on Franklin Mott the night Jason staked him. I took it. I figured he owed that much to me! It's my lucky charm...why do you care?"

Eric was 99% sure, that that ring, Russell's coy request of Bill and the 'artifact' Roman was seeking, were one in the same!

"Remove it." Eric said, holding out his hand.

"Fuck you! I'm not giving you my ring!"

"You don't use that word with me, Tara, unless you are referring to engaging in the act itself! Now remove that ring and hand it to me. **NOW**!" Eric yelled. And he almost never yelled!

Tara zipped away from him and Eric zipped after her! At one point he almost caught her, but ended up crashing into a book case, knocking it down! Oh goddamn her! Had he not been warned?! Had he not been warned about what he was getting into by turning this particular human?!

Just then, Sookie entered the house and Tara zipped behind her, blowing Sookie's hair all over her head!

"Sookie!" Tara cried.

"Tara? What's going on, honey? Why aren't you at work and..."

Sookie suddenly noticed Eric.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what happened to my furniture?"

"Sookie, he's been chasing me around here! I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come in here, girl!" Tara sniffed. Sookie turned to face Eric. Eric's jaw clenched.

"Sookie, Tara and I were just having a disagreement. She is blowing this completely out of proportion."

"Really? My best friend in this life, is running around in a **TOWEL**, trying to get away from you! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sookie almost seethed. Eric looked from Sookie, to Tara, who was now almost smiling at him behind Sookie's back!

He decided to retreat, for now. He did own the house. He would just come back before sunrise and...

"Sookie, can we have a sleepover down in my new room? We can catch up on old times?" Tara asked. Eric's jaw clenched again. So...Sookie would be there if he tried to sneak up on Tara before sunrise...

Interesting.

"I'll be taking my leave. Tara, we **WILL** definitely be seeing one another again. Goodnight, Sookie."

Eric walked out of the house, Sookie hurried after him!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I told you Tara was abused by a vampire and I come home to this shit? Why isn't Tara at work?"

"Ask Tara. Or Alcide Herveaux. And don't forget: I own this house. So I can come back here anytime I want, to get what I need."

Eric then turned to walk towards his car. Sookie stared after him as he got in and sped off. Maybe it would be safer for Tara, if she lived someplace that Eric Northman was not invited in to.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Sookie opened the door to Alcide, her lips pursed. She didn't even offer him a chair to sit down in.

"Tara told me what happened last night. Jason was here yesterday morning, and to be honest, I'm not surprised that that went down the way it did." Sookie told him.

"I buried Sandra like I did Russell. Only Sandra is really dead, so we don't have to worry about her coming back," Alcide said quietly, "how is Tara? I was...I was kind of hard on her last night. And I know Northman's probably brainwashed her into thinking I'm a bad guy." Alcide said regretfully.

"I think Tara thinks Eric is the bad guy," Sookie admitted, "when I came home last night, Eric was chasing Tara around while she was in a towel! It looks like he was waiting for her when she got out of the shower!"

Alcide's mouth dropped open briefly, before it closed, then opened again!

"That sonofabitch!"

"Alcide, I love Tara but for her own protection, we need to find her someplace to live where Eric can't enter the house. He owns this house. He's been invited in to LaFayette's before..."

"Tara can stay with me." Alcide told Sookie. "Northman will probably be back here tonight looking for her. Let's start getting her stuff moved, so that all she has to do, is bring herself with me, to her new home."

Sookie nodded. That sounded like a plan.

* * *

**NIGHT**

Hell was about to break loose!

Bill arrived at Fangtasia and was not pleased by what Eric had to say. They were in his office.

"So you think this ring is what Roman is seeking?" he asked.

"I do." Eric replied.

"And you didn't get it from Tara because?"

"Sookie interrupted. I don't think she needs to be pulled into this."

"I agree, Eric, but Roman has summoned me before the council! I told him we would have a wife to present to Russell! Did you at least get Tara's list from her?"

"I forgot." Eric said carefully. "Just put them off..."

"Again, Eric, you don't order me to do anything! We now have no choice. You get Pam and present her to marry Russell...this evening...or she will be wanted by the Authority. Are we clear?"

Eric suddenly thought of something.

"If Pam already had a husband, wouldn't that make her unacceptable?"

Bill lifted a brow. What was this shit?

"Pam is not married."

"But if she was?"

"Of course she would be unacceptable! What are you planning?"

"Pam will appear before the Authority with a husband...and the documents to prove that she is truly a married woman." Eric told him. Bill didn't like the sound of this at all!

"Fine. Try it, Eric. But if you fail..."

"Then we tell Roman we know what he's looking for and where to find it." Eric replied calmly. Bill clenched his jaw, turned and left the office. Eric then called for Pam.

"We're going to pay LaFayette Reynolds a visit."

* * *

LaFayette stifled a scream, as he turned away from the trashcan, that he had just dumped garbage in, to face Eric** AND** Pam!

"Jesus! What the fuck do you two want?"

"Hello, LaFayette. It's nice to see you again." Eric said smoothly. Pam grinned at him!

"What do you want?" LaFayette asked uneasily. Eric began glamouring him...

"Tell me this: what man in Tara's life, means the most to her?"

"Aw that's easy," LaFayette blabbered, "Sam Merlotte."

Eric and Pam glanced at one another in surprise. They had expected to hear the name Jason Stackhouse.

"Sam? The shifter and owner of this establishment?" Eric asked.

"Yeah...things just never worked out though."

"So," Pam said, "if he got married...to someone like **ME**, it would upset her, wouldn't it?"

"Shit! She'd have a fit!" LaFayette confirmed.

"Thank you, LaFayette. Where can we find Mr. Merlotte?" Eric asked politely.

"He's in his office now." LaFayette told them.

Eric looked at Pam.

"Go and get him." he said.


	12. Chapter 12

It probably was a good thing that Sookie had not been at work, when Eric and Pam forcibly left with Sam.

Sam's current girlfriend, Luna Garza, had arrived, saw what was happening in Sam's office, and shifted into a lion!

"Fuck this shit, Eric! Let's just make Tara marry Russell!" Pam griped. Sam twisted out of her grip!

"What does Tara have to do with any of this?" he asked. Luna growled menacingly. Eric tore his eyes off of Luna the Lion and looked at Sam.

"You would be helping Tara tremendously, if you came along with us, quietly." Eric warned. "I would not want to hurt the 'lion' here."

"Does Tara know about her?" Pam asked Sam, in reference to Luna. Sam looked confused.

"I don't know! It's not like Tara and I are a couple."

"So you are yet another unrequited love of Tara's?" Eric asked.

Sam eyed him.

"I don't think Tara ever loved me. I don't know if I ever loved her. I do know she wouldn't give me the proper chance, to show her how much I cared."

"That was almost touching." Pam said blithely. "Now come along before I snap your girlfriend's neck."

"She's a fucking lion! How are you going to snap her neck?" Sam challenged Pam.

"No one is snapping anyone's neck," Eric said, "just come along. Like I said, you'd be helping Tara tremendously."

"Why? Is she in some kind of trouble?" Sam asked.

"She will be if you don't come on." Pam purred. Luna returned to her normal self...sans clothes.

"What the fuck is going on? Why does Sam have to leave with you two vamp fucks? And who is Tara?"

Eric eyed Sam.

"Your current girlfriend knows nothing about your old one. Just a word of advice: that's bad business, shifter."

Pam grinned!

"You're looking at Sam's fiancee."

Sam looked Pam up and down like she was crazy!

"What the fuck are **YOU** talking about?" Sam asked Pam. Pam reached for his chin.

"I'm going to lower myself to not only marrying a man, but a shifter. If only for a couple of hours. Now come along. Otherwise Tara will suffer for it."

"Whoa!" Luna snapped. "Sam isn't going anywhere! And he isn't marrying you!"

Eric walked up to her and began glamouring her...

"You will put your clothes on and leave this restaurant. You will also not give Sam Merlotte a thought for a week. Do you understand?"

"Luna!" Sam yelled. But Luna nodded, put on her clothes and walked out of the back door of Merlotte's. Eric nodded to Pam.

"Get him in the car. I am going to call Tara." he said.

* * *

"Tara, we have to go now! We can just barely protect you against Eric!" Sookie cried out in frustration.

"Sookie, Alcide, your offer is nice but it's over. I'm not dragging you into any of this, anymore. I'm leaving town. So I'm not coming to live with you, Alcide and I'm not staying here, Sook. Believe me, this is the best answer for all of us." Tara said, just as her cellphone rang. She looked at it. Eric. Was he going to announce he was coming over to get her good luck ring or what?

"What?" Tara answered, her manner surly.

"Meet us at Authority Headquarters." Eric told her.

"Why?"

"Because there is something here you have to see."

"I'm not coming anywhere..."

"It has to do with Sam Merlotte. And if Sookie is there with you, don't you dare say that shifter's name out loud. Come at once. Oh and make sure you are wearing that ring."

Eric hung up and Tara swallowed. Eric had kidnapped Sam? Really? Over a stupid ruby ring?

Tara hung up and looked calmly at Sookie and Alcide.

"I have to go."

Alcide and Sookie looked at one another, then Alcide spoke.

"What is it? Who was that? Was it Northman?"

"This is something I have to handle myself. Thanks for all the help you two." Tara said, then used her vampire speed to zip away! Sookie stared after Tara's wind, then looked up at Alcide.

"That sounded like a goodbye! Why the hell did that sound like a goodbye?" Sookie asked.

"Because it was." Alcide said sternly. "And we need to find out what's going on. Maybe Bill knows something."

* * *

Bill knew everything, but was not at home.

He was at Authority Headquarters, with Roman, Salome, Eric, Pam and Sam Merlotte. He ran a hand down his face! Eric and Pam planned to sell Sam to the Authority?

"So," Roman said slowly, "you're telling me, that you are unable to marry Russell Edgington, because you are already married to Mr. Merlotte here? Is that what you are telling me Ms. De Beaufort?"

"It's Mrs. Merlotte now." Pam said blithely. She then linked arms with a reluctant Sam. Yes, poor Sam had been forced into a quickie marriage ceremony to Pam! Papers has been rushed, no thanks in part to Eric's persistent glamouring and now here they were.

Salome looked over the official documents, then eyed Pam and Sam.

"You **JUST** got married today. So you were not married when you agreed to marry Russell?"

"Look, I never 'agreed' to marry Russell. I was ordered to by Bill Compton over there!" Pam hissed. Bill looked at Sam.

"You're doing this of your own free will?" he asked him. Sam stared back at Bill.

"I'm doing it for Tara. The problem was explained to me, yes." Sam admitted.

Suddenly, Tara whirled in! She had been expected so Roman told the guards to make sure her access wasn't blocked. When Tara got her bearings, she saw Sam standing with Pam.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Tara asked, then turned to look at Eric. "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing. And the same could be said of you as well. You promised the King of Louisiana a list of names of women..."

"I was given a week!" Tara interrupted. "What is this shit?!"

She now looked to Bill. Bill stepped forward.

"Eric and I felt that it was best to go ahead now, so that Russell's curiosity didn't get more out of line." Bill said, giving Tara a knowing look. Tara said no more. She should've given Eric that fucking ring last night! All of it was connected and once again, she was too slow or stupid to realize it! And now Sam was here...why was Sam here?

"Sam?" Tara asked again. "What's going on?"

Sam looked at Bill, who had told him part of the story. He then looked at Tara.

"It's going to be fine, Tara. Just don't say anything."

But Roman was **VERY** curious. He moved closer to the group.

"Ms. Thornton, as you can see, your sister was unable to honor our request to marry Russell Edgington. She is already married to this shifter, Mr. Sam Merlotte."

"Even though they just married today." Salome repeated, not buying any part of their story.

"Okay," Tara began, "I get it. I give Eric the ring and you can stop taking this bullshit out on Sam."

She then began to remove her ruby ring! Roman noticed it for the first time and snatched it from her!

"Where did you get this?!" he hissed.

Eric stepped forward.

"A private investigator that Tara was seeing, had it within his possession. When they broke up, he generously allowed Tara to keep it." Eric lied.

Roman was only half listening. He now wore a monocle and was peering at the ring. Salome was looking at Tara. She looked very pretty this evening...

Roman suddenly removed the monocle and glared at everyone!

"This is** FUCKING GLASS! WHERE IS THE REAL RUBY**?" Roman screamed, looking around at everyone until his eyes settled upon Tara!

"You. Where did you get this ring? And who were you about to give it to? Mr. Northman here?"

Tara said nothing. Roman nodded slightly, then walked over to a table and pressed a button. Seconds later, a tactical unit swarmed in and surrounded everyone except for Salome and Roman.

Roman spoke.

"I'm through asking. All of you will be detained and 'interrogated' until I get the answers I want and need." He then walked over to the head of the unit.

"Put Mr. Compton, Mr. Northman and Mr. and Mrs. Merlotte..."

Suddenly, Sam whipped off his clothes and turned into a fly! Tara's eyes widened, since she had never actually seen Sam change into anything! Pam yawned and everyone else watched as Roman tried to catch Sam, using vampire speed, only to fail as Sam flew into a vent to make his escape!

Salome stepped forward, looking at Pam.

"You know, it's funny. Tara breathed a sigh of relief when **YOUR** husband escaped. You look as if you could care less."

"Oops." was all Pam said. Roman straightened his tie, then continued his instructions to the Unit Commander.

"Mr. Compton, Mr. Northman and Ms...Mrs. Merlotte are to be taken to interrogation cells. Put Ms. Thornton in the cell next to Russell Edgington and make sure the cameras are on." Roman ordered.

Two of the guards lead Tara from the room. Pam rolled her eyes and walked over to Eric!

"This is getting really old! How many times are we going to have to put up with being harassed by these people, because of **HER**?"

"Until I get what I want!" Roman snapped, walking over to her. "And **YOU**. You'd better come up with a very good reason, as to why you tried to deceive this council with a fake marriage to a shifter!"

Two guards then grabbed Pam and dragged her off! That left just Bill and Eric. Roman eyed the both of them.

"I thought you were on my side." he told them. Bill answered first.

"We are, Chancellor Zimojic. But to be blunt, you were not honest with us. We could not help you, if you weren't going to tell us the real reason you were so intent on imprisoning Russell Edgington. We could still find the real ring you seek." Bill said humbly.

"Oh I know you will. Because you know more about it than you have revealed! That is clear by the events that unfolded today!" Roman snapped and turned to motion four of the guards over to where they stood.

But Eric wasn't worried. He had noticed how Salome had been looking at Tara and a plan was forming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara sighed with disgust at who was in the cell next to her! Goddamn! She had hoped never to see this fucker again!

Russell sensed her disgust and just **LOVED IT!**

"Where do I know you from?" he asked, making his voice sound very gentile and humble.

"Fuck you!"

"Now, now, darlin', that isn't very nice. I'm just asking a question." Russell noted, eyeing her. The girl was a vampire now, though when Franklin Mott had first brought her to his home, she had been human. Had Mott turned her before she killed him?

"Fuck off!" was Tara's reply and she moved to sit as far away from the bars that adjoined their cells. She prayed Sam had managed to get as far away from this place as he possibly could. She found herself struck out how strongly she felt about Sam at that moment.

"Who turned you?" Russell asked, interrupting Tara's thoughts.

"Fuc..."

"Don't tell me to fuck off again. It's tiresome. I know who you are. I remember Franklin..."

Tara jumped up and faced him!

"Don't mention that fucker to me! Ever!"

Russell now grinned!

"So I'm right? He turned you?"

"No, you're not right! And stop talking to me!" Tara huffed. Russell raised a brow.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Ask the Chancellors. And fuck off!"

Russell suddenly gave the girl more thought than he ordinarily would have, seeing that she was no more than a means to an end.

"If Mott didn't turn you then...was it Compton? Is Bill Compton your maker?"

"I wish!" was Tara's snarky reply. Russell smiled coyly.

"Franklin isn't your maker. Bill Compton doesn't have that privilege...tell me it isn't the whiny ass Viking?"

Tara eyed him.

"Whiny ass Viking?"

"Honey...he's still pissed off because I slayed his family. I was a different person back in his day. I have changed my ways. I couldn't believe anyone would hold a grudge that long."

Tara eyed Russell.

"You **KILLED** Eric's family? And you're surprised he hates your ass?"

Russell smiled coldly.

"You clearly don't like being under his control, do you?"

"Did I say that?"

"You didn't have to. I think we can come to some kind of deal, Tara Thornton. One that will get us both out of here, and you from under Northman's control." Russell told her.

"What kind of fucking deal would I ever make with you?" Tara snorted.

"The Authority is insisting that I surrender to their mainstreaming bullshit. They want to find me a wife and a job..."

"I know all that. I was helping with the search. I found a nice, drunk woman for you." Tara said slyly.

"Errr...well...how about we ratify the list? Meaning, **YOU** agree to marry me. In name only. I, in return, will make it very clear to your maker, Mr. Northman, that he is to stay the fucking hell away from you. Or else he'll meet a true death by my hand."

Tara just stared at him. Was he joking?"

"I'll sweeten the pot. All of my security, are a combination of werewolves and vampires that her older than Northman. There is no way he will be able to even speak to you, without fearing for his own life. You can lead your own life as a young vamp, without worrying about Eric Northman. What do you say? Do we have a deal, Tara Thornton?" Russell asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Roman awaited Tara Thornton's answer, as he watched her conversation with Russell. He had learned quite a lot listening in. Something Russell wanted, apparently. Roman was curious about that one name he mentioned, 'Franklin Mott'. Apparently he was the key to how Russell knew Tara.

And then Tara had that fake ring that looked so much like the one he sought. Russell must have made a copy made and somehow Tara got her hands on it. Was this Mott character the key? Did he have his real ring?

Then there was the marriage proposal. Tara really hated Northman's guts, even though he'd seen her fucking him, with his own eyes. But...the marriage would solve a problem. Russell would now have a wife, Northman could begin him working at Fangtasia...

Roman was now convinced that he had learned what he needed to know, just from listening in on these two. This Franklin Mott had his ruby ring. Maybe that was what Russell wanted him to know. After all, Edgington put up a brave front, but those 'silver baths' had to be getting on his nerves by now.

Roman turned off the monitor and left the room. He wanted to see Bill Compton-alone.

* * *

Bill, Eric and Pam had been stripped naked and hit with hoses, filled with silver laced water! Pam screamed the loudest as she tried to shrink from the acid like spray! Salome entered and signaled for the guards to stop the torture.

"Roman wants to see Mr. Compton." Salome told one of the guards. "Give him back his clothing and take him to the Chancellor."

Bill was thrown a towel, then lead out of his cell.

That left a naked Eric and Pam. She focused on Pam first.

"You will be set free, as soon as you consummate your marriage to the shifter."

Pam blinked. What the fuck?! She looked at Eric, who spoke.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we heard you correctly." he said. Salome folded her arms.

"You heard me. What the two of you tried to perpetrate on this council, is a crime. Clearly, that shifter only went along with your scheme, because of some sort of sense of loyalty to Ms. Thornton. Prove that we are wrong by consummating the marriage before the council."

Pam snorted!

"Will you provide a bed for us as well?" she asked sarcastically. Salome smiled thinly.

"You will be allowed the use of the meeting room table." she revealed. Pam's mouth dropped open and she glared up at Eric!

"Do something!"

Eric did not look at Pam, but stared deeply into Salome's eyes.

"Why isn't Tara in a cell with us?"

"Tara has proven her loyalty to this council, by agreeing to marry Russell Edgington."

Pam's mouth dropped open again! She had been kidding before, when she had suggested that very thing to Eric before!

Eric didn't even blink.

"Pardon me?" he asked Salome. Salome did not smile this time.

"You heard me. Tara has agreed to marry Russell Edgington. So now he has a wife, a job at your establishment and we will be providing a small, modest home for them both, in a middle class suburb."

"Oh," Eric replied, "then since my progeny has proven her loyalty to the Authority, I don't see what the point would be in punishing my other child, would prove?"

Salome was about to say something, when Eric spoke first.

"I would hate to have to go to Roman and accuse you of being a mole."

Pam eyed Salome, who looked distinctly uncomfortable!

"I don't know what you mean." Salome replied calmly. Eric smiled softly.

"Really? It all fits. Someone sent Bill Compton a video of Russell Edgington, bitching about an artifact that Roman wanted found. We know that Edgington couldn't have achieved this without help. Someone who would get something out of being his accomplice. That same person dug him up and secretly subscribes to his way of thinking-that being that 'vampires rule'. Another added plus, in this case, is access to Tara. I saw the way you were looking at her before. Russell doesn't like women. Tara purportedly doesn't like men. You pay Tara a visit...or two or three and before you know it..."

"Shut up." Salome said coolly. "You can't prove any of that."

"I don't have to. Once Bill Compton shows Roman that video, and he will to save his own skin, Roman will investigate anyone and everyone. So...I suggest you drop the public sex rule, you're trying to impose on Pam." Eric finished.

Salome locked eyes with a grinning Pam, then looked at Eric again.

"I'm not saying that there is any truth to your allegations...but fine, I will drop the charges against your progeny. The two of you will be released shortly."

And with that, Salome turned and walked out of the cell block. A guard returned with only Pam's clothing and a key to freedom. Eric said nothing, as Pam was lead from the cell, her own clothing in hand. She looked back towards him fearfully, but he nodded to her, indicating he would be alright.

Once he was alone, Salome walked in again. She walked up to the bars, her shoes beginning to melt slightly in the silver laced water residue, that was on the floor. Salome reached out with one hand and began to gently stroke Eric's manhood.

"I want to add something to our little agreement. Pam Merlotte is not yet free. She is in another holding cell. No harm will come to her, as long as I can have some private time with you...and Tara."

Eric smiled coolly at her, pretending to be totally unaffected by her stroking and caressing of his cock.

"Of course. Tara and I will do whatever you request. But I want something in return."

"I think we can agree that my last minute 'favor' tops yours."

"I want you to give me the opportunity to kill Edgington. I don't want him leaving this building alive."

"And you don't want him marrying Tara, do you?" Salome guessed. "I can see why. After all, the only reason she agreed to the marriage, was because Russell promised to keep you at bay."

Now Eric grinned and moaned at the same time! Salome's hands were doing exquisite things to him...and the idea that Tara would not be escaping him, only heightened his pleasure.

"Will you be telling Tara? Or will I?" Eric asked, still grinning.

* * *

Roman handed Bill back his phone, after having watched the video Russell sent to him.

"So...I have a mole. And you didn't feel the need to tell me this right away, why?" Roman asked, eyeing Bill.

"Sir, there is more to this than you know."

"Then maybe I should know it."

"First of all, I said nothing about it, because in order for the accusation to have any credibility, I would've had to have shown you this video."

Roman lifted a brow.

"I don't follow you."

"Chancellor, I investigated Edgington's claim. I cannot find any sign of Franklin Mott. I personally believe he is dead."

Roman didn't want to hear that! Not at all!

"Alright, I can see why you would come to that conclusion, but I'm sure with our vast resources, we will find that man. Did you also think of the possibility that Russell Edgington is lying about his relationship with him?"

Bill squinted at Roman.

"I don't understand..."

"Maybe Franklin Mott can't be found, because he doesn't want to be. Even though Russell was buried in a deep hole, the fear of his returning, maybe was a threat to Mott. And it was a threat because Mott didn't take the ring I am looking for, on Edgington's orders... maybe he stole it!"

Bill said nothing to any of it. Clearly, Roman had made up this whole scenario in his mind! Which sounded preferable to the truth. Or what Bill suspected was the truth.

"I never thought about that possibility." he conceded.

"Of course you didn't! Look, thank you for your efforts. You're free to go. I will talk to my security team and see if we can find the traitor. They will be killed immediately."

"And the others?" Bill asked.

"I believe Salome has released Mr. Northman and Mrs. Merlotte. Tara is finalizing her wedding plans."

Bill blinked.

"Pardon me?"

Roman smiled at Bill.

"Did I forget to tell you? Tara agreed to enter into a union with Edgington. So your work with regards to that matter, is over."

"Tara agreed to marry Russell Edgington? Begging your pardon, sir, but why?"

Roman sighed.

"I actually listened in on their discussion on that matter. Apparently, Edgington plans to keep Mr. Northman away from her. I was a little puzzled by that part of it, since Ms. Thornton clearly had no aversion to her maker, when we watched her fuck him. But something must have changed. You wouldn't know what that was, would you?"

"I can say," Bill said carefully, "that Tara might have thought Eric was someone else, when that act took place."

Roman shook his head!

"Well, that does explain some things. Well, what's done is done. Tara will marry Russell Edgington, he will begin his life as a productive citizen, working as a janitor at Fangtasia and I will find Franklin Mott and recover my stolen merchandise."

Bill nodded. It was on the tip of his tongue, to ask Roman if the ring had any special power to it, but he refrained from doing so. He was lucky to be leaving with his life.

* * *

"Uh, I don't know." Tara muttered, as she eyed Salome. Russell was in a room with her, as they were working out the 'details' of their upcoming marriage. Salome had entered and told her that she wanted to fuck her! And that Pam's life could be at stake!

What Tara didn't realize, was that Eric had 'suggested' to Salome, that she not mention that he would be present as well...

"I don't see what the problem is," Russell cooed, "unless you could care less about that poor man's Michelle Pfeifer."

Tara tore her eyes from Salome's and looked at Russell.

"Are you talking about Pam?"

"Who the hell else would I be referring to?" Russell said, his manner now snarky.

"Pam does not look like Michelle Pfeiffer! At least I don't think so." Tara sniffed, then faced Salome, who was awaiting her answer.

"Okay. I guess. You want to do this now?" Tara asked. Salome walked up to her and caressed her cheek.

"As soon as possible. A guard will show you to my room." Salome purred, then pulled away from Tara, nodded at Russell, before leaving the room. Tara rolled her eyes. Russell burst out laughing!

"What?" Tara asked, annoyed.

"You act as if you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, girl. Salome would make a beautiful man."

Tara rolled her eyes again!

"You know what I'm fucking sick and tired of? This attitude people have about me, just because I was in a relationship with **ONE** woman. Now it's like I shouldn't have a problem fucking any woman that's thrown at me!"

"I don't have any problem fucking any man put before me." Russell replied.

"Really? Okay, let me think...would you fuck Roman? After all he's done to you?"

"Well...no. But I like my men younger."

"And I don't like fucking evil bitches! Salome is evil! But, I guess I'll do it. I mean I guess it won't kill me."

"That's the spirit." Russell said, just as the door opened and the Reverend Steve Newley appeared. He beamed at Russell! Tara stared at him in confusion.

"Aren't you that anti-vampire reverend?" Tara asked. Steve revealed his fangs and Tara's eyes widened! Russell beamed with pleasure.

"Now you get along and fuck Salome, okay?" Russell said. "I have some business to conduct with young Mr. Newley."

"Lord!" Tara sighed, rolling her eyes. She walked behind a partition and removed her clothing. She wasn't even remotely worried about either one of these two trying to get a peek at her! She then put on a red, silk robe, moved from behind the partition and left the room without so much as a backward glance, towards the now lip locked Russell and Steve.

The guard took her to Salome's room, then left as the door slid open and Salome stood on the other side, naked. She held out her hand to Tara and beckoned her to cross the threshold. The lights were dimmed and bathed in candlelight.

As Tara stepped through the door, it slid closed behind her. She took a deep breath and dropped her robe, telling herself that this was the last damned time, she was doing anything for Pam! Unbeknownst to her, Eric moved out of the shadows, naked as well. He had been standing behind a tall plant, as Tara walked past and into the room. He glanced at her fallen robe and let his eyes sweep over her body.


	14. Chapter 14

Before we return to the surprise Tara was about to discover in Salome's room, at Authority headquarters, the story has to turn it's focus on poor Sam Merlotte and how he exhausted himself getting back to Merlotte's, posing as a fly!

He changed back to his human form around the back of the restaurant, near the trash cans. The establishment was now closed and he did not have his keys on him. Sam broke a window and managed to climb through it, cursing and muttering the whole time.

Then he was forced to call Sookie and tell her he was coming over. When he mentioned Tara, Sam could hear Sookie come wide awake.

Sam found a change of clothes, and his car keys, which were on his desk where he had left them, and left out again to Sookie's.

By the time he got there, Alcide had been called and was waiting as well. For the first time, Sam began to wonder what his role in Tara's life **REALLY** was.

Sookie fixed some coffee and the three sat down at her kitchen table. They listened to Sam tell his rather horrifying tale...

"You're married to Pam now?" Sookie asked in disbelief.

"Holy shit!" Alcide muttered. Sam looked at him.

"That's what I was saying in my mind, when I actually had to marry her! Eric and Pam explained that they needed to keep Pam from being forced to marry Russell Edgington. They also said something else: that Tara had caused all of that trouble, and that getting Russell married to someone else and out of the Authorities hands, would keep him from telling that Tara killed a vampire."

Alcide looked at Sookie and frowned.

"When the hell did Tara kill a vamp?"

"Tara has never killed a vampire," Sookie said, rolling her eyes, "it sounds like more bullshit from Eric and Pam."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sookie got up and looked out.

It was Bill.

Sookie opened the door.

"I am about to disinvite you in, Bill Compton. Sam told me you were there when he was captured."

Bill eyed Sam from the door, then looked at Sookie.

"I am glad that he is alright. I have not come here to harm him. Please, may I come inside?"

Sookie looked back at Sam, who nodded. Bill stepped in and Sookie closed the door. Then they joined the other two men in the kitchen.

"How'd the torture go?" Sam asked wryly.

"Thankfully, it was very short." Bill said. "But there is another problem."

"Where is Tara?" Alcide asked. "How come she didn't come back with you?"

Bill cleared his throat.

"Tara actually saved us all, by agreeing to be the one to marry Russell Edgington."

Alcide and Sam jumped up out of their chairs! Sookie's mouth dropped open!

"No, I am not kidding or joking," Bill said, before he could be asked any of those questions, "Tara agreed. And apparently Russell offered a caveat of sorts. He swore to kill Eric if he as so much as looked at Tara again. So I guess she's agreed to this to feel safe."

Sam looked around, then spoke.

"What the hell are you all talking about? Why didn't Tara feel safe with Eric?"

No one answered. Sam looked at Sookie.

"Sookie? Was I right to be concerned? Did something happen? Something did happen, didn't it?" Sam asked her.

Bill put a stop to the discussion he had started.

"It doesn't matter now. Tara, apparently is determined to do this. Russell will be working at Fangtasia, under Eric's direction. He is married to a woman and he and Tara will be given a house to live in. I am more than sure Tara would've never agreed to this, if she thought for one moment that marital relations was part of the deal."

"But what does Edgington get out of this?" Alcide asked, still shocked that Tara would make such a rash decision.

"That, I am not sure of." Bill said. "And that's what bothers me the most."

"Well, we can't let Tara marry that monster! I mean we can't!" Sookie protested. But Alcide spoke.

"Sookie...you said you came home here to find Eric chasing Tara around in a towel. Maybe Edgington can keep her safe in his own way."

"What?!" Sam snapped, hearing about this 'towel thing' for the first time. Bill ran a hand down his face. Yes, this was his first time hearing it too.

Sookie was about to protest, when Bill spoke again.

"Sookie, Tara loves you. I think she was also thinking of you. Russell is determined to suck you dry, because of your fairy blood. We all know that. Maybe she thought she could keep an eye on him too."

Sookie shook her head. Tara had sacrificed so much for her already. She began to cry and Bill walked over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know this seems...God awful. But we have to trust that Tara knows what she is doing."

"What about Northman? He's really going to just let this happen?" Alcide asked. He had a hard time believing Eric would relinquish his control over Tara.

Sam was thinking of Tara, Luna and his new 'wife'.

"I have to get a divorce." Sam moaned.

* * *

A now naked Tara walked towards Salome slowly. Salome reached out and cupped Tara's face within her hands and began to kiss her.

Eric edged out of the darkness, moved up behind Tara and swept some of her hair aside, so that he could press a kiss to her shoulder! Tara pulled her lips from Salome's and half tried to turn to see **WHO** had just kissed her shoulder?

She found she was practically 'sandwiched' in between Salome and Eric! Tara pulled out of their little trap, reached down for her robe and put it back on quickly!

"What the fuck is this?! What is he doing here, Salome?" Tara asked in a huffy manner. Eric walked over to the bar and poured some glasses of champagne. Salome eyed Eric, before focusing on Tara.

"I wanted to be with both of you. Eric, here, suggested not revealing his part in this."

"Really? Why am I not surprised? Look, I don't know what the hell kind of woman you think I am, but I don't do dirty shit like this!" Tara huffed.

"Tara, darling, I want to be with both of you. That means that you two don't do anything together. Does that make you feel any better?" Salome asked her. Eric returned and handed Tara a glass of champagne, which she refused to take. Eric handed the glass to Salome instead.

"Tara is just shy, that's all," Eric said. "Why don't you lie down on the bed, Salome, and we can get started."

But Tara shook her head.

"I don't know..."

Salome reached for Tara's chin and turned her face so that she was looking into her eyes.

"I know what you've been through. I would not let anything happen to you, alright? Think of your vampire sister."

Tara said nothing, then nodded reluctantly. Salome let go of Tara's chin and then moved backwards to lie on the bed. She moved so that she was by the far edge, as to give Tara and Eric room. She then held out her hand to Tara.

Tara glanced back at Eric, who was smiling at her. Tara ignored him and slowly sat and then laid down on the bed, so that she was lying next to Salome. Eric set down his glass of champagne and laid down on the bed next to Tara. Tara was aware of being between the two and tensed up, but Salome turned Tara so that they were facing one another, then began kissing her, using plenty of tongue.

Eric ran his hands up and down Tara's back, before settling on her buttocks...

Tara pulled away from Salome, elbowed them both and sat up, hugging her knees against her chest!

"I can't do this! Sorry! I've done enough here to save everyone. So..."

Eric stood up.

"Salome, run a bath for the three of us. That might relax Tara somewhat."

Salome nodded, then sauntered into the bathroom. Tara could see a sunken in, circular pool. Salome closed the door slightly and Tara glared at Eric, who was now over by the bar. She tried to ignore how his body looked...and her memory of watching the video of the two of them together. She shook her head slightly. She couldn't think of that right now. She had to get out of this bedroom.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve!" Tara snapped, still hugging her knees. "You knew damned well I would never agree to this, so you tricked me in here!"

Eric set down his glass, then using vampire speed, returned to the bed, grabbed Tara's legs, unfolding them and pulled them over his shoulders! Tara grabbed the back of the headboard!

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Tara squealed.

Eric looked her straight in the eye.

"I. Am. Not. Him. And I do not appreciate being treated, as if I am that fool that abused you."

And with those words, and his arms locked tightly around her legs, Eric lowered his head in between her legs and...

"Oh! Oh...get...oh...get...out...of...there..." Tara moaned(or sang), closing her eyes as Eric sensuously used his tongue on her intimate flesh. Oh God...she was going to start screaming for release if he didn't stop that...who told him he could do that...oh Lord...

Tara felt herself slipping away as a delicious sort of surrender came over her. She let go and didn't fight Eric's hold on her upraised legs, but both of her hands were clutching the intricate slat headboard, behind her...

Tara's fingers brushed against something! As she began to lose herself in pleasure, Tara pulled at something that had been taped behind the headboard, and palmed it in her hand. She opened her eyes a bit and saw Eric's head still buried between her legs and the bathroom door half closed.

Tara looked at the item that still had tape attached.

It was a ruby ring! Salome had had Roman's ring this whole time? Why?

Tara then felt something else on the ring. A nick or a dial of sorts and...

Tara was suddenly standing in a wedding dress! She looked down at herself and around the room! Where the hell was she? Where did Eric and Salome go?

The door to the room opened and her mother, of all people, walked in and began talking to her in Condi Rice's voice!

"Tara, dear, put your train on. You don't want to keep your father waiting. A girl only gets married once."

The door opened and a man she had seen in a picture, her mother had shown her, before it got torn up, entered! Tara recognized the bastard as her birth father, Vernon Thornton. He looked...well...not like a drunk loser!

"Tara, it's time." he said, offering his arm. "Leticia, you should go in and sit down."

Tara's eyes slowly rolled off of her father and over to her mother. What the hell had her father called her mother? Leticia? Her fucking name was Lettie Mae!

"Come Tara." Vernon Thornton said again and this time, Tara slowly took his arm. Her mother had attached her train and together, they walked out to a sea of bridesmaids. Sookie was her Matron of Honor.

"Oh Tara! You look so beautiful! Wait until Franklin sees you!"

Tara blinked.

Then she spoke.

"Franklin?!" she asked sharply. Vernon looked down at her.

"Yes, dear. Franklin, the man you love. Now come on." he said, as the doors to the chapel opened, and Tara saw her rapist standing at the altar, with Reverend Daniels and...

Eric, Bill, Sam and Alcide were Franklin's best men! Tara tore her arm away from her father, picked up the skirts of her dress and turned to run! She hauled ass back to the room she came from, shut and slammed the door, then leaned against it!

It wasn't long before loud, heavy banging began to be heard!

"Tara! Tara!" Vernon Thornton yelled. "You come out here at once!"

"Tara! Let me in!" Sookie yelled.

"Tara, don't embarrass the family! Please come out this instant!" Lettie Mae 'Condi Rice' Thornton called out.

And then, a voice that she had hoped to never hear again, called through the door.

"Tara, luv, what is it? Let me in so we can talk about it. You have pre-wedding jitters. Now come on, luv! Unlock the door before I break it in!" Franklin called out.

Tara moved away from the door and backed back. The door knob was turning wildly and she knew she had only seconds before that detestable man was face to face with her again.

She then felt the ring on her finger! It was this fucking ring! Tara felt for the tiny dial and before she knew it, she was back in Salome's bedroom! But now she was naked and alone. Eric and Salome were nowhere to be found!

Then again, when she disappeared, that must have thrown the little sex party into an uproar! Tara took deep breaths to calm herself, then walked towards the bathroom. The bath Salome had run was still hot. Tara descended into the tub, sat down and began to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean, Tara is gone?" Russell asked from the hot tub, he was now sharing with the Reverend Steve Newley.

"Russell," Salome whispered, "the ring is gone as well."

But everyone in the Reverend's hot tub room, had heard was was said. Only the Reverend didn't quite understand what it meant, and thought it would be better not to ask. Salome glanced back behind her at Eric. The both of them were now swathed in white robes.

Russell eyed Salome. She had told him the ring had something in it that let vampires live in the sun! So he didn't quite get what the hell she was talking about! To hear her and Northman talk, it was like Tara just disappeared into thin air!

"You're saying my fiancee stole the ring so she can run about in the sun?" Russell asked. Eric looked form him, to Salome.

"What is **HE** talking about? Tara disappeared in the middle of a private moment between the two of us. She just slipped out of my grasp. She did not pull away from me and leave the bedroom." Eric said, making himself very clear.

Russell now eyed Eric. He hadn't forgotten his part in his concrete imprisonment! Him or Bill Compton's! But this sounded like bullshit! He had heard Salome make that sex offer to Tara, right in front of him! And there had been** NOTHING** about Eric even being present! That's what this bullshit was all about! Salome had tricked the girl into a threesome that she had not desired!

"What the fuck were you doing anywhere near her?" Edgington asked calmly, now climbing out of the hot tub, naked.

Eric did not answer and Russell had not been actually addressing him. He looked at Salome.

"Well? You knew good and well that part of this agreement I'm entering into with this gal, is that I keep **HIM** away from her. How did this fucker get into your chambers, Salome?" Russell asked coolly.

"If by 'fucker', you are addressing me, Russell, then I will tell you that as Tara's maker, I will do whatever I want with her...and to her. All I have to do is summon her and your little 'agreement' is null and void." Eric said point blank.

Russell grinned!

"And as I told Tara, you can 'summon' her all you like. But when you do, I will be accompanying her, or one of my men that have lived **THOUSANDS** of years longer than you. And they will be instructed to kill you right on the spot. You know I have to say, seeing that this is such a bone of contention for you, makes the challenge of it, much more interesting than I anticipated. It **ALMOST** makes up for your near murder of my person. It's a shame that there is nothing you can do to me, that can help **YOU** make up for my slaying of your pitiful family." he purred.

Eric was about to take a step towards Russell, but Salome got in between them!

"There is no time for this! Roman thinks that Eric and his other progeny have left the premises! If he finds her or Eric still here, he will ask questions! And he cannot find out about that ring!"

Russell put on a robe and stared at Salome-hard.

"You're going to tell me right here and now, what the hell that ring does. Because it has nothing to do with the sun, does it?"

"Russell..." Salome began, but Russell interrupted.

"Because if that ring is not sunlight related, then you lied to me when you pulled me out of that concrete and proposed our alliance, didn't you?"

Eric's eyes went to Steve's, who stared back at him briefly. They had both witnessed Russell's admission that Salome had betrayed the Authority. And Salome was very aware of that, and how much this situation was spinning out of control! Salome turned to Eric.

"See if you can call Tara again."

Eric suddenly felt something. Distress. But he did not acknowledge that to Salome.

"I'll try. But in the meantime, Pam should be freed. And as quickly as possible."

Salome sighed and nodded. She left the room quickly. Steve got out of the hot tub and walked over to Russell to begin asking about what was going on. Eric took that moment to exit the room and return to Salome's.

* * *

He knew Tara was back. Eric slowly walked through the room until he reached the bathroom. He saw Tara sitting in the sunken in tub, swiping her eyes.

Tara was very aware of her maker's presence, as he took off his robe and slowly waded into the tub to sit down next to her. Tara was still so horrified from her 'journey', she didn't feel like arguing with him over being unclothed that close to her.

"I called you. You didn't come. Where were you?" Eric asked.

Tara took a last swipe of her bloody tears, sniffed and spoke.

"I didn't hear you."

"When a maker calls his or hers child, it is not about 'hearing' the call. You would just know. And I knew that you were nowhere. Where were you?" Eric asked again, his voice level, almost monotone.

Tara removed the ring and handed it to him, without looking him in the face. She said nothing. Eric took the ring, looking it over, before setting it on the tile floor. He resumed looking at Tara.

"I can see," Eric began, "that wherever you were, it was...unsettling. I know that ring allowed you to disappear. Was it a time traveling ring? Salome would not say."

Tara swiped at her nose, but continued to not answer. Eric was now uneasy. If Tara had time traveled...

"Tara," he asked in a careful tone, "you didn't travel backwards, did you? You did not find yourself on a plantation or something?"

Now Tara looked him in the eye!

"Hell no, I wasn't on a plantation! I guess I can be grateful for that!"

Eric almost smiled with relief! She seemed a little more like her usual, hostile self.

"I need to know where you were." Eric repeated.

"It was more like...like another world. I was human. And I was getting married. I was getting married to Franklin Mott and I ran so fast and used the ring to get back here! I don't know why that would've **EVER** happened in **ANY** reality! I'm just sick thinking about it."

Eric slowly reached out and began to caress her cheek, but Tara moved out of his reach slightly. Eric slowly pulled his hand away. Tara spoke again.

"Russell told me that he killed your family. He didn't sound sorry either. I'm not going to marry him. I mean I know it would help out, but I figured it would be disloyal. So...I don't know...do you think that Salome and Roman will understand?" Tara asked.

"I think if you tell them that Russell was unable to keep his agreement with you, then they will understand." Eric answered, never taking his eyes off of hers.

Tara looked away.

"Agreement?" she asked.

"Yes, Tara, the 'agreement' you had with Edgington, where in which he kept me at bay while you entered into a union in name only, and did whatever you wanted to do." Eric replied, his tone bordering on harsh.

Tara could hear that he was unhappy but frankly, she wasn't in the mood to hear it!

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, okay? I'm sorry! I said I wasn't going to marry him! I think what he did to you was messed up! I'm not marrying him because I figure I owe you that! But I don't see why you have to get an attitude!"

"If I have an 'attitude', it is because of what I told you before. Before when you were enjoying ourselves, privately in the other room. I..."

"**YOU** were enjoying **YOURSELF**! I didn't tell you to put your damned tongue...you know where, okay?"

"You liked where I had my tongue, Tara. And you liked it when I was inside of you in that room at Fangtasia. And I saw the video Bill Compton took of us on my computer. You didn't erase it well."

Tara looked away.

"What video?" Tara muttered.

"Oh!" Eric now grinned. "Please! Who else would've been looking at it? How did it get on my computer? But forget that. Here is my point: while I'm pleased that you have come to the proper decision regarding Edgington, it in itself does not solve our problem."

Tara looked at him again, her face full of scorn.

"Problem? My problem is that I hate your guts! That I wish that Sookie had let me die!"

"Our **REAL** problem is that your feigned resistance to me, whenever I try and touch you, has grown most tiresome. As I told you before, I am not the animal that hurt you so badly. And I don't want to compete with the memory of his brutality, whenever I want to make love to you."

Eric then reached for the ring and slowly got out of the tub, allowing Tara to take in his body, before looking around for his robe and putting it on.

"We're going to do what has been referred to as a 'do over'. A fresh start. Pam, myself and you are going to leave this place. You will not be marrying Russell Edgington as a means of escaping me. I will then give you a week to put your affairs in order."

Tara's mouth dropped open! What the fuck was he talking about?

"My affairs in order? Before what? Before you stake me or something."

Eric permitted her to see a small smile form on his lips.

"Your affairs...meaning that mangy werewolf, the shifter and whatever imaginary relationship you thought you had with Jason Stackhouse. I want you to make it clear to them that whatever they thought they had with you, was in their pitiful minds. Glamour them if you must."

Tara tilted her head.

"What are you saying?" she asked quietly.

"That I am giving you a week to ready yourself for my bed. And mine alone."

"Oh my fucking God! So is this the same shit you pulled on Pam?!"

"My relationship with Pam is different and none of your concern!"

"And neither are my relationships with Sam, Alcide or Jason!" Tara snapped. She now got out of the tub and hurried into the other room! She found her discarded robe and put it on. She then turned to face Eric as he emerged from the bathroom.

"So you're going to kill those three men if I don't do as you ask?"

"I wasn't asking." Eric told her.

"But if I don't do as you 'order' me to do, then what?" Tara challenged him. Eric now grinned!

"Oh, Tara. You don't want to find out."

But Tara's eyes challenged his, before she turned in a huff and left Salome's room. Eric smiled lessened, but stayed on his lips. Tara would find out in a week, how things would turn out, if she stayed unwilling to open herself up to him.

* * *

Roman was not oblivious to everything that had went on under the roof of the Vampire Authority.

He knew that their new spokesperson, Reverend Steve Newley, had entered into a sexual relationship with Russell Edgington.

He knew that Eric and Tara, had been in various states of undress, coming from Salome's room, and had not left the building as he had previously thought.

And now as Salome stood before him, he now knew that she was scared.

"What was your purpose in engaging in a threesome with those two?" Roman asked.

"To extract information...and to enjoy myself." Salome admitted. But she didn't like the way Roman was staring at her. And she knew why.

The two of them had had a long term affair. And to be blunt, Salome had never really seen Roman become interested in anyone else but her.

"Roman, I know that we have had something special. That does not have to change. And Eric was just...just a fling. But Tara is sensitive and needs real training that I do not think that Eric Northman can give her. She can be a plus to our mainstreaming campaign."

"I don't disagree...but...from what you told me, Tara seemed uncomfortable around Northman. That means Edgington couldn't keep his word to her. That was part of the agreement and it is in writing. And it was signed on our property, meaning we could be liable as well."

"So Tara probably shouldn't marry Russell?" Salome asked in an off hand manner.

"I would not blame her for not wanting to. I don't understand why you put her in that situation, knowing it was important to the marriage contract?"

"I just wanted..." Salome began, but Roman cut her off.

"I understand what 'you' wanted. And it's unacceptable."

And before Salome could move, Roman staked her himself, reducing an age old and classic vampire, to disgusting goo in seconds.

For Roman had also been able to ascertain, that his cheating lover, had been the mole.

Roman hit a button and called for someone to clean up the mess, before he sat down in front of a monitor. He watched Newley and Edgington together. He would have the good Reverend, be **HIS** mole. He wanted his ring back and Steve Newley was going to find out where Russell Edgington had hidden it!


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Sookie peeked down in the basement/hole, and saw Tara fast asleep! She sighed. She had hoped to stay up long enough to intercept Tara and find out what the hell was going on between her and Russell Edgington! But she had fallen asleep and missed Tara, she guessed. Sookie decided there was nothing to be done about it, and proceeded to leave the house to do some grocery shopping.

Alcide arrived at Merlotte's with the lunch crowd. Only Sam wasn't in, according to Arlene. Sam actually showed up, ten minutes after Alcide sat at the counter. Arlene brought him a bowl of soup and some crackers.

Sam, meanwhile, was in a most foul mood. He had been to see Luna and told her that she had been glamoured by a vampire, then re-explained everything that had happened. Luna listened, then wanted to know why he had went the extra mile for Tara? As a shifter, he could've turned into a fly or something, before being forced to marry Pam!

"Sam?" Alcide called out. Sam blinked and noticed Alcide for the first time, as he made his way behind the counter.

"Hey, what brings you by?" Sam asked.

"Sookie called and said she missed Tara on her way in last night. So we don't know if she still plans to marry Edgington." Alcide said. Sam glanced over into the kitchen. LaFaytette was working the night shift.

"Have you ever at the misfortune of running into one of those Authority people?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"Can't say that I have."

"Well that's some serious shit that goes on there! I wouldn't be surprised if Tara had been forced to marry that fuck on the premises!"

Sam noted a look on Alcide's face. One that registered something more than just a passing concern. Sam looked around, then spoke.

"Why are you really here, Alcide? I could've waited for Sookie to tell me all of this tonight."

Alcide pushed his soup away.

"I was talking to Sookie the other night and she told me that Tara and you used to be close. We weren't gossiping, mind you. It's just that...I've been trying to get to know her better. But we had a setback the other night. That and Northman is determined to cock block me."

Sam raised a brow.

"Why don't go back to my office and you explain to me exactly what's going on."

* * *

Sam was more than flabbergasted to finally get the whole story, surrounding Tara's transformation into a vamp!

"So your ex-girlfriend, tried to kill Sookie and Tara took the bullet? And she's that girl that's on the flyers around town?"

"Yeah," Alcide admitted, "and her sister will probably end up on a flyer as well. I know you're thinking, what the fuck was I thinking, putting Tara and Sandra together like that. But I think I felt guilty about Tara **AND** Debbie. This was my doing. I should've handled my relationship with Debbie better. I should've never pulled Sookie into it and Tara for damned sure, shouldn't have had to pay for it with her life."

Sam squinted.

"I get that. But are you sure that what you're not feeling for Tara isn't guilt? Maybe you're getting things confused."

"I can't stop thinking about her, Sam. And worse yet, I fucked up when I went off on her about Sandra. Northman came in and saved the day and warned me away from her. And Tara wants nothing to do with him."

"You sure about that?" Sam asked quietly. Alcide raised a brow.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because there's a few things you have to know about 'getting to know Tara'. You don't **ASK** her jack shit. You tell her how things are going to be. Otherwise, you won't get anywhere with her. And Northman strikes me as a real, take charge fuck. He's not going to give Tara a choice in rejecting him. And maybe you should do the same."

Alcide thought about it. He then shook his head.

"Tara isn't the type to let anyone boss her around."

"No. Not if she doesn't quite realize it. Plus this is a whole different thing with this maker/progeny shit. There's different rules. You might want to talk to Bill Compton about this."

Alcide leaned forward.

"How about I do that **AND** start with something simple? I could ask Tara on a date. And it would help if you'd bring Luna. Kind of a double date thing. Besides, Luna needs to see that there ain't nothing going on between yourself and Tara anymore."

Sam thought about it, then slowly nodded.

"Okay. You ask Tara and I'll talk to Luna. Then let's see what happens."

* * *

**EVENING**

Tara yawned, got up, put on a robe and climbed out of her basement hole. Sookie was sitting on her living room couch.

"I called Sam and told him I'd be in late," Sookie said, "we need to talk. Bill was by the other night and told us you were going to marry Russell Edgington. Just please tell me that hasn't already happened?!"

Tara sat down next to her and shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to marry him. But I have to talk to Bill. I mean to see if it is truly okay with the Authority."

"Why in the living hell, would you ever think of doing it in the first place?" Sookie asked.

Tara sighed, then spoke.

"He offered me a marriage in name only, where he would keep Eric away from me. I had signed the papers when..." Tara trailed off. Sookie peered at her.

"When what, Tara?"

"Sookie, you were with him, weren't you? I mean I saw him here that one time and he did build my room for himself. So he could live here with you. What happened between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you came back after being someplace else for a year. You had broken up with Bill before you left, right?"

Sookie nodded. Tara continued on.

"And then when I saw him here that night, I could tell something had been going on between the two of you. But now there isn't anything. Why?"

Sookie hesitated for a moment, then spoke, because she sensed that maybe Tara could find a way to get a long with Eric, if she heard it.

"Eric had amnesia because of that Marnie witch."

"I remember. I was there when she put the spell on him." Tara admitted.

"Well...he was different. Different with amnesia. Kind, gentle. And then when he was himself, he was...there has just always been something about him that has stopped me from giving in to him. He was someone different when I was with him then."

"Yeah, I see that part of him. I guess I just don't see any middle ground with us."

"I don't get what you mean?" Sookie asked, now very concerned.

"I mean either I am going to have to run or give in."

"To what?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Sook. Honestly, I'll figure a way out of this. I need to talk to Bill now. I'll see you later." Tara said and trudged towards the stairs. Sookie stared after her, then stood up. She was going to be late for work tonight.

She was going to Fangtasia to pay Eric a visit.

* * *

The first person Sookie saw, was Pam. She walked up to her.

"I want you to give my friend a divorce!"

"All he has to is ask!" Pam replied. "Now run along! Eric is too busy to waste breath on you."

"The hell he is! Is he in his office, since I sure as shit don't see him on that throne!"

"Send Ms. Stackhouse back." Eric's voice could be heard saying. Sookie was about to move around Pam, when Pam blocked her way!

"I can't tell you how sick and tired I am of you ungrateful bitches. Eric just tries to look out for you, and you spit in his face. Then he turns your trouble making friend and tries to help her at every turn, and she spits in his face and gets us all jailed! If he was smart, he'd eat you and stake Tara."

"Give my friend a fucking divorce tonight." was Sookie's reply, as she moved around Pam successfully this time, and headed to Eric's office. He was sitting at his desk, running some figures. Someone was stealing...

He looked up and smiled at Sookie.

"Sookie, what brings you by?"

Sookie closed his office door.

"Tara is what brings me by. What the hell is** EXACTLY** going on with you two? This is more than about Tara being disobedient, or not wanting to learn vamp shit! Why did she almost agree to marry Russell Edgington?"

"You've asked Tara and she has not provided any answers?"

"Somehow I think you knew she wouldn't! And I think you're the reason!" Sookie snapped. "I know you did what you did for me. But I didn't want you to turn Tara to make her life miserable."

"Tara said I am making her life miserable?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions!" Sookie huffed. "I want you to tell me what happened last night. Tara left Alcide and me and went to meet you. You called her. Then, next thing we know, Bill is coming to see us and he said that Tara was marrying Russell. Then Tara tells me that the only reason she agreed to it, was to keep you away. My fucking God! Why are you stressing out my best friend in the whole world this way?"

Eric slowly stood up.

He then spoke.

"If you were truly a friend to Tara, you would've never allowed her to carry on this way."

"What way?"

"Feeling sorry for herself! She can't progress, even as a vampire, because she's too tied to what happened to her in her human life. You have coddled her for years and you are under the delusion that she is weak, and that when someone refuses to put up with her attitude, she is being 'messed with'. That is not the case here."

"You haven't been trying to fuck her, Eric? Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't been trying to fuck my friend against her will!" Sookie argued.

"I've already fucked your friend to save her life with the Authority. And it certainly wasn't against her will. And last night we enjoyed ourselves as well."

"You're a fucking liar! This is why Tara is so upset! What did you do last night? Drug her and make her think you were Sam this time?"

"Get out, Sookie. Get out before I begin asking for rent."

"Sign back over my house and you won't have to ask me for any!" Sookie countered. Eric smiled.

"Make Tara ask me. Goodnight, Sookie."

And with that, Eric went back to his math. Sookie stood there for a few moments, then turned to leave. She and Alcide had been right in their plans to move Tara out of Eric's reach. Maybe it was time to re-visit that plan.

* * *

Tara's mouth dropped open as Bill told her that Roman had killed Salome!

"How did you find that out?" Tara asked, appalled.

"I just came from there to find out where your wedding plans with Russell stood. Roman said they were canceled...and something else: Reverend Steve Newley actually helped Russell escape."

Tara nodded. They did seem to be into one another. She looked at Bill again.

"What?"

"I'm not convinced that Roman didn't 'allow' the mistake. And I don't like the idea of Russell being loose. He is determined to drain Sookie dry."

"Well then we'll just have to keep an eye out. Does Roman have men searching for Russell?"

Bill nodded.

"Yes, but I would feel better if we could repeat what we did before. Dig a hole and seal him in it for good."

Tara said nothing to that, her mind on that ring. If they could offer Russell a ring, that would take him to a different reality, where he could get fairy blood, it might make him leave Sookie alone in this one.


	17. Chapter 17

Alcide pulled up outside of Bill's home, only to be questioned by his security team. As he was telling them that he 'didn't have an appointment with the King of Louisiana', he spotted Tara leaving the grounds!

"Uh, hey, I'm with her!" Alcide lied. One of the guards glanced back at Tara and recognized her as a frequent visitor to the King.

"Hold on," the guard instructed, then got Tara's attention and approached her. "That man over there says he is with you."

Tara peered over and saw Alcide in his truck. She didn't quite know why he was lying, but she went along with it.

"Yeah, he's going to be doing some construction work for Mr. Compton. I know he's busy now so I'll tell Mr. Herveaux to go."

The guard nodded and Tara returned to Alcide's truck with him.

"Bill can't see you right now. Why don't you take me over to Merlotte's, okay? We can check on Sam."

Alcide didn't say anything but nodded. Tara walked over to the other side of the truck and Alcide leaned over and opened it for her. Tara climbed in and Alcide proceeded to leave the estate.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked curiously.

"I needed to talk to Bill about a couple of things." Alcide said.

"Like?"

"Like how about you tell me why you were there?"

Tara shrugged.

"I just needed to check on some things."

"Like your wedding to Russell Edgington?" Alcide asked, now glancing over at her.

"How'd you hear about that?"

"Bill told us last night. Us being Sookie, Sam and I. I was worried sick after you tore out of Sookie's the other night. Sam made it back and said you all were being tortured."

"Nothing happened to me, but I think Bill, Pam and Eric were."

"Well I don't give a damn about them! How did you end up engaged to Edgington?" Alcide asked.

"I'm not, Alcide. I was and then I realized it was a bad idea. Not that it matters anymore. Bill told me that Russell is loose!"

Alcide now looked over at her, almost forgetting to watch the road!

"How the fuck did that happen?!"

"I don't know. But someone else in the Authority was killed for helping him. Look, we have to protect Sookie here and..."

Suddenly, police lights lit up behind them! Tara glanced back behind her, then looked at Alcide.

"You weren't going over the limit, were you?"

Alcide shook his head and said nothing. He pulled over and it wasn't long before Jason Stackhouse appeared at Alcide's window.

"Hey, Tara! Alcide...you two were just the people I'm looking for."

"Why?" Alcide asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pelt. I know you know them Alcide. Their other daughter, Sandra, has went missing now as well. They said the last time she was seen, she was working late training a new vamp secretary. I know that was you, Tara. And it was at your place of business, Alcide. I'm going to need to talk to both of you at the station." Jason said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

* * *

Tara walked by a **MISSING** poster of Debbie Pelt, then averted her eyes. Alcide acted as if he hadn't seen it at all. Jason went to speak to Andy Bellefleuer for a moment and that was when Alcide took the time to say something to Tara.

"They're going to split us up. Don't say anything." he told her.

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" Tara asked suspiciously.

"If I have to, I'll cop to both killings."

"The hell you are!" Tara hissed. "What kind of stupid ass thing is that to do? Look, Sandra trained me and then we just left for the night. And you never returned. If our stories don't match, I'll glamour Jason and Andy, okay?"

Alcide didn't have time to agree or disagree, because Jason was walking back towards them. Alcide reached out and gave Tara's hand a surprise squeeze, before Jason asked Tara to come along with him to interrogation room number one.

One inside, Tara sat down and eyed Jason.

"Okay, Jason. What's this really all about?"

Jason remained standing.

"Panic. There are Weres out there, that think that this town is hiding something about what happened, to two of their own. Sookie was kind of sly about it when I asked her about Debbie. I need to know what you know."

"Sookie wasn't being sly. I'm sure she just doesn't know anything." Tara replied.

"How come you're so sure she doesn't know anything? Tara, how did you end up a vamp?"

"What's that got to do with two missing Weres?" Tara countered.

"Just answer me. You got turned by Eric Northman the night this Debbie Pelt disappeared. And her car was found not far from Sookie's place."

Tara hesitated. She hadn't really expected this line of questioning.

"What does it matter?"

Jason gave her a hard look, before answering.

"I'm beginning to think it matters a whole hell of a lot. Are you going to answer me?"

"I was sick. Sookie called Bill and Eric showed up and got to me first."

"Sick from what?"

"The flu. Sookie thought I was going to die and..."

"Tara Mae Thornton! Stop your fucking lying! I'm supposed to believe, that Sookie was stupid enough to think you'd die from a case of the flu, so she asked Bill Compton to turn you?"

"That's what happened!" Tara protested.

"The hell it is!"

"People die from the flu everyday, Jason! I was bad off and Sookie helped me the only way she thought she could!" Tara huffed.

Jason suddenly sat down across from her.

"Tara, we're family here. I just need to know if I need to protect Sookie or not, okay? Can you just blink if Sookie is in trouble with this thing?" Jason almost pleaded.

Tara looked away. Jason slowly stood up.

"Fine. I'm going in to question Alcide and his answers had better line up with yours, or I'm jailing both of you! The Weres already think we're covering something up. We can't have these prayer vigils every fucking night. Now I have to tell them something. Or give them someone."

Jason then left Tara's interrogation room, walked across the hall and stepped in the room Alcide was sitting in. Andy's lips were tight for a moment, then he spoke.

"I think you'd better hear what Mr. Herveaux has to say. I'm willing to bet his story is different from Tara's." Andy said. Jason tried to hide his worry, as he looked from Andy to Alcide.

"Okay, Alcide. Out with it! What do you know about what happened to your girlfriend?"

Alcide cleared his throat.

"First of all, Debbie was my ex-girlfriend. Second...she's dead."

Andy folded his arms as Jason took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"It was self defense," Alcide began lying, "Debbie came across Tara and I in the woods. Together."

Jason's mouth dropped open!

"Aw come on! When did Tara start seeing you? When?"

"I didn't say Tara had started seeing me. It was just something that happened. I caught Debbie with another wolf. I was feeling low. Tara was just out walking around. One thing lead to the other."

Jason shook his head.

"Tara doesn't just fuck guys she's met in the woods!"

"Tara and I haven't 'just' met! Remember? We got kind of close when we thought Sookie was going to die that one time."

"Then she left town for a year and took up with a girl," Andy said bluntly, "then came back, took a walk in the woods at night and fucked you?"

"Debbie saw us. She already had the shotgun in her hand," Alcide continued lying, "and she was about to kill me. Tara jumped in front of me and it was over for her. Debbie was about to kill me when we struggled for it and it went off. Debbie was killed and it looked like Tara still might be able to be saved. I picked her up and ran to Sookie's house. Sookie called for Bill and both Bill and Eric arrived."

Andy said nothing for a long moment, then spoke.

"So if I called both Compton and Northman in here, they'd remember seeing you that night?"

"They should. Yes." Alcide lied.

Jason nodded to Andy and they both left the interrogation room.

"This is bullshit, Andy! Tara barely knows Herveaux!"

"Yeah, but her being wounded like that, would explain how she became a vamp. I'm calling Bill Compton and Eric Northman. You find out from Alcide where Debbie Pelt is buried. This shit storm just keeps getting bigger and bigger!" Andy grumbled. He walked to his office as Jason now looked over at the door that Tara was behind. Why did she lie? Or was Herveaux the liar?

* * *

But Andy would not be able to reach Eric. At all.

Just fifteen minutes before he was to call, Eric called Pam into his office.

"I take it your talk with Sookie didn't go well?" she asked blithely. Eric stood up from his desk, walked over to his safe and opened it. He pulled out the ring. Pam eyed it.

"Isn't that that fake ring Roman went ape shit over the other day?"

"No. It's the real one." Eric said shortly.

Pam's mouth dropped open!

"Where did you come across that?"

"Tara did. It allows the wearer to travel to other realities. I don't know how long I will be gone. So I want you to tell people I am out of the country."

"You aren't serious? You actually plan to go somewhere?" Pam asked, appalled.

"Yes. As I've said, I don't know how long I'll be gone, so cover me, especially with the Authority. I'll be back."

"And if you don't? Or if you can't?"

"Tara returned. I will as well."

"Oh fucking God! Tara went somewhere with that ring?" Pam asked, annoyed.

"Yes. So as I've said, I'll be back. Be good." Eric said, touching her face briefly, before putting on the ring and clicking the dial.

Eric then disappeared before Pam's very eyes! She took a shocked step backwards, just as the phone rang.


	18. Chapter 18

First of all, Pam was not happy to be left with the mess that once again, Tara had created!

She slammed down the phone! That hick sheriff from Bon Temps, Andy Bellefleur wanted to see Eric. She told him he had left the country and now Andy was putting an APB out on him! Damn!

The phone rang again! Great! Fucking Bill!

"Where is Eric?"

"Out of the country! Why?"

"Out of the country? Where did he go?" Bill asked, surprised.

"None of your business! Now if that's all..."

"No it isn't! Tara called. She and Alcide Herveaux are being held in connection to Debbie Pelt's murder."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Eric didn't tell you that Debbie Pelt is the one that shot Tara?"

Pam rolled her eyes!

"No...yes...I don't remember! So if Debbie shot her...wait...who murdered her?"

"Alcide has made up some asinine story. I will be retaining a lawyer for Tara. One from the Authority. You need to get Eric back here. The police want to question us about that night. Apparently now, Alcide was there..."

"Okay, Bill, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! And getting Eric back here is impossible, for reasons I can't get in to. Plus the police called here and they have an APB out on him."

Bill didn't say anything for a moment. Then he spoke.

"What's really going on, Pam? Where is Eric really?"

"I can't say."

"Then you'd better be prepared to cover your own ass. It looks like you're lying for him and the police won't be too happy with you. Goodbye."

Bill abruptly hung up just as Pam slammed the phone down again! Sam walked into the office and Pam eyed him.

"What the hell do you want?" Pam asked with disgust.

"Nice to see you too. I want a divorce and we need to talk about how I'm going to get it." Sam told her in a no-nonsense tone.

"Later. Right now I have to help pull Tara's ass out of yet another fire."

Sam closed the door to the office.

"What now?" he asked.

Pam folded her arms.

"I got two calls: one from the Sheriff of Bon Temps, looking for Eric. Eric is gone and search dogs couldn't find him where he went. I guess Tara and that stupid werewolf got pulled in for questioning about some dead woman."

"Uh oh. Debbie Pelt." Sam said, then peered down at Eric's desk. He then looked at Pam.

"Pam, that's her on the flyer on the desk there." Sam said in a low tone. Pam frowned and picked up the piece of paper.

"Oh. **HER**. I found three of these fucking things taped to our building! I snatched them down. Well I guess she's dead and the police are looking at Tara and Alcide."

"Damn!" Sam hissed. Pam eyed him.

"What do you know about this?"

"I know that the Weres are going to go apeshit when they find out Debbie is dead. Where is Eric anyway? Maybe he can help fix this?"

Pam rolled her eyes!

"Since I know you're stupid enough to do whatever for Tara, I'll tell you. Remember that ring Roman freaked out about the other night?"

"Yeah," Sam said carefully, "the one Tara handed him. He said it was a fake."

"Well apparently, Tara found the real one while they were still in the building. And she used it."

"What do you mean 'used it'?" Sam asked.

"The ring lets you travel to different realities. Tara was someplace else and now Eric is someplace else! I don't get that! Why the fuck would he want to go to another reality? And he 'suddenly' decided to go 'someplace else', after Sookie came here and bitched him out!"

"Sookie was here?"

"How slow are you?" Pam asked with disdain.

"Hey! Look, I know about as much about all of this as you! I do know that the police want to question Eric and you can't produce him. And you sure as hell can't tell them he has a time traveling ring. That could get back to that Roman guy."

Pam sighed, then spoke.

"I guess you're not as slow as I thought."

"Let Andy Bellefleur put the APB out. You just tell them Eric didn't tell you where he was going. He looks like the type of guy that will be able to handle himself just fine when he gets back." Sam said.

"Well until he does, I guess I'd better see what's going on with Tara-again." Pam said, then tilted her head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Come on!" Pam said and pulled on Sam's arm. She walked out into Fangtasia and spoke.

"Hey everyone! This is my 'husband', Sam Merlotte. He's in charge tonight. And he'll be sitting on the throne."

And with that, Pam smiled at Sam, turned and walked out of the club. The staff and customers gaped at him for a moment, before returning to their own business. Sam shrugged, took off his jacket and walked over to the throne. He guessed he was 'King' for a the night.

* * *

Tara glamoured Jason into telling her what Alcide said! She then sighed and glamoured Jason into letting her see Alcide. Tara left a confused Jason in her interrogation room, then moved to step into Alcide's. He looked up as she walked in, then closed the door behind her!

"What the fuck, Alcide? Why did you tell the Jason and Andy that story? I thought we agreed to say nothing?"

"I heard you told them you had the flu. Jason definitely wasn't buying that. I had to tell them something." Alcide answered.

"That story wasn't 'something'. I had to call Bill for a lawyer. They're bringing Eric and Bill here to confirm what you said! Alcide! You weren't **THERE** at all!"

"Northman and Compton want to protect you. They'll go along with it."

"They want to protect Sookie and so do I. The point of this was to not have it lead back to her. And I would've like to have not been painted as some slut that does strange men in the woods!" Tara huffed.

"Am I a strange man to you, Tara?"

Tara blinked. What the hell was he talking about?

"I don't follow you, Alcide."

"I mean, you don't think what I said happened, could've happened?"

Tara eyed him.

"No! I mean if I walked in the woods by myself and ran into you, I'd probably say 'hey Alcide'. But I don't see us..."

"Fucking," Alcide finished, "fucking in the woods at night. You don't see us ever doing that, Tara?"

Something was off here, Tara decided. And it was then that something Sookie had said to her, a couple of nights ago, kind of kicked in. She had said she thought Alcide liked her or something. But then she killed Sandra Pelt and in her mind, she figured Alcide wasn't that into her.

"Your story really isn't about covering for Sookie, is it? I mean it is, but there's more, isn't there?" Tara asked quietly.

"Tara, I don't know when it happened or even why, but I care a lot about you. And it isn't pity because what Debbie did. Even Northman saw it and he tried to warn me away from you. But I think we could have something good."

Tara just stared at him and Alcide could see his heartfelt words did not have the effect he had hoped they would.

"Okay, out with it Tara. I can take rejection."

"Alcide, if it was the end of the world, and you could only save Sookie or me. You'd save Sookie."

"Damn! That's a cold thing to say!"

"It's a true thing to say, Alcide!"

"Sam was right. If I left things up to you, you'd talk yourself out of a good thing and we could have something here." Alcide insisted.

"Sam? You're taking advice from Sam? If it was the end of the world and Sam had to pick between saving Sookie or me,** HE'D** pick Sookie too! So would Eric. I'm not blaming you, I love Sookie. I chose to take that bullet for her and I'd do it again. I just wish she'd let me die is all." Tara said, as she turned to walk to the door. She then turned back.

"I'm going to glamour Andy and Jason and tell them something more believable. Don't make me have to glamour you into forgetting all of this. I think if you really gave it some thought, you'd realize that what you do feel really is pity. And that can't last." Tara said before walking out of the interrogation room.

Alcide sat back in his chair. Asking Tara to double date with him, Sam and Luna, wasn't going to be enough. Sam was right. He was going to have to take a page from Eric Northman's book when it came to Tara Thornton.

* * *

Bill showed up at the station, accompanied by a woman unfamiliar to Tara. She walked up to them.

"I just finished glamouring Andy and Jason. I told them that Russell Edgington killed Debbie that night. They got an 'anonymous' tip." she revealed. Bill nodded.

"Everyone knows who he is. And they remember what he did to that newscaster."

"And Debbie used to work for him. So people will buy it." Tara said, looking from Bill to the woman. The woman introduced herself.

"My name is Nora Gainsborough," she said in a Joan Collins sounding voice, "and I am a lawyer from the Authority. While what you did solves one of your problems, you still have Sandra Pelt to consider. She is missing as well. Did you tell the police to blame her 'disappearance' on Russell Edgington as well?"

Who in the hell was this bitch, Tara wondered.

"No. But people will just assume..."

"You know what they say about people that 'assume', dear." Nora responded briskly, then turned from Tara and looked at Bill.

"You said you contacted Pam and was told Eric is out of the country?"

Before Bill could answer, Pam walked in! She locked eyes with Nora and rolled hers! Tara noted this. Okay, so Pam knew who this bitch was as well?

"Nora," Pam said, making her way to stand with Tara, "what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Paula..."

"Pam, bitch. Pam." Pam reminded her. "Now what's going on?"

"What's going on is that you are here by yourself. Where is my brother?" Nora asked, her tone not so polite. Tara raised a brow.

"Your brother?" Tara asked. Pam rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, this is Eric's bitch sister, Nina..."

"Nora." Nora corrected her. "My, Eric has lovely children. So polite and well bred. One used to be a prostitute and the other is constantly involved in murders."

"Okay," Tara said, "I've had enough out of you, British whore. I don't need any help, because my plan is going to work. Andy and Jason will just assume that Sandra Pelt discovered Russell had killed her sister and was killed by him or an associate of his. Capiche? Good. Now I'm going to tell Jason to free Alcide so we can get the hell up out of here."

And with that, Tara walked off. Bill straightened his suit.

"Well, it looks like my presence is no longer needed here. I'll bid you ladies a good night. I'm going to check on Sookie and see how she is."

"Of course." Pam said sarcastically, as Bill walked away. Pam then grinned at Nora!

"Well you heard my sister, 'Aunt British Whore', so you can just skiddadle."

Nora folded her arms.

"I won't be going anywhere. I was instructed by Roman not to reveal certain facts. Those being that Steve Newely told Roman that the real ring that he is seeking, is in Tara Thornton's hands and that she probably left the premises with it. He wants it back."

Pam kept a straight face, then spoke.

"I believe Eric told me that he took the ring from Tara and then he gave it to Salome."

"Who is dead," Nora said bluntly, "Roman staked her himself. Shortly after you all left us the other night. And her quarters were searched thoroughly. It is not there."

"I don't know what to tell you then." Pam said. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll just grab Tara and we'll leave."

Nora watched Pam walk off in the same direction Tara did. She then looked away. She needed to speak to her brother, immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pam came across Tara and Alcide having an intense conversation. One that she suspected Eric would not like...

"Okay, Tara! You glamoured everyone and everything is supposed to be fine and dandy! But you still have Northman to deal with!"

"No, I don't. And you won't either because I'm leaving town and..." Tara suddenly realized Pam was nearby. Pam eyed Alcide.

"I'd get going while the going is good, wolf." Pam told him. Alcide said nothing to her, but did give Tara a final glance before walking out of the room. Tara faced Pam.

"You heard that?"

"I did. I think it's a **GREAT** idea! Your leaving town, that is, As a matter of fact, I'm beginning to think that you're more annoying than Sookie is."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I thought Eric jumped through hoops for Sookie! But for some reason, you make him crazy! Not wild and loud crazy but 'taking stupid risks and chances' crazy! You know he used that ring. He's gone. That's why he isn't here. And I can't help but get the feeling that his absence has to do with you-**AGAIN**!"

And with that, Pam turned and left the room. Tara was struck silent! Eric used the ring? Why?

But it did bring her back to her original thoughts. She wanted Eric to give the ring to Russell so he could leave Sookie alone.

* * *

Tara got back to Fangtasia, apparently before Pam did, because she didn't see her anywhere.

But she did see Sam! He was sitting on Eric's throne, drinking beer and talking to two guys from some biker gang! She was about to go over there, when she suddenly began shivering uncontrollably! Tara didn't think vampires got cold!

Something lured her to the back. More specifically, to Eric's office. Tara opened the door and saw...

Eric?

And Franklin Mott's head on a long pole!

Tara closed the door quickly and gaped at them both!

"Eric? What is this? What have you done?"

"What needed doing," was his answer, as he opened his arms wide. "he's gone. Here and in another reality."

Tara could see that. She slowly walked up to the head on the pole and touched it gingerly. She then looked at Eric and smiled! She couldn't help it.

"I see you're pleased." he noted, smiling back.

"I am." Tara said, almost choking up.

"Then come to me." he whispered and Tara found that there was no resistance in her step as she floated into Eric's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**TWO EVENINGS LATER-**

Sookie looked up and down the hallway and Bon Temps Mercy Hospital, until she found the one the room Alcide was in.

Not many Weres had believed Tara's story, because now that Russell was loose, he set them straight. Or told them he didn't know anything about it, and that Alcide and the 'Black Vamp' had probably killed Debbie **AND** Sandra!

Yes, unfortunately, Alcide's original lie had been written down on paper someplace, before Tara glamoured Andy and Jason. The Pelts put a hit out on Alcide and one night, he was attacked in the home he had formerly shared with Debbie.

He was lucky to be alive...

Sookie showed up in his room and gave him a careful hug, before pulling up a chair.

"Jesus, Alcide! Bill was the one that told me about the Pelts. He said the same Weres that attacked you, are looking for Tara."

"I suppose Northman is hiding her? He rides in again and saves the day." Alcide grumbled.

"Honestly, I haven't seen her. She didn't come home the other day, slash morning. So I suppose she is hiding out." Sookie told him. "What would be her chances against a group of Weres?"

"Better than mine were," Alcide said, "but as long as Tara has general ass kicking skills, she should be alright."

"That she does." Sookie smiled and covered one of Alcide's hands with her own. "I'm sorry about this whole thing. I know Tara and you have been covering for me."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Debbie did this. Debbie and Sandra. What happened was a wake-up call. Tara needs to know that things didn't work out. Maybe we both made things worse. Do you think she left town?"

Sookie frowned.

"Left town? Why would she do that?"

"Well that's what she told me the last time I saw her. That she planned on leaving town. I got the feeling she thought she was protecting us." Alcide told her. Sookie let go of his hand and stood up.

"The last time I saw Tara, she was asking me some weird questions about Eric-and me. She said that she was going to have to either 'give in or run'. Well, it bothered me so much that I went to see Eric."

"And what did he say?" Alcide asked.

"He had the nerve to blame me for the way Tara is! It sounded as if he had some idea of changing her. Oh and he wasn't sorry for sleeping with her when she was sick, neither." Sookie huffed.

"Then Tara has run," Alcide murmured, "what about Northman? Have you seen him?"

"No. I now wonder if he's off chasing her! Oh God, Alcide! I just feel sick inside! Tara doesn't deserve this. I just wanted her to live on somehow. And I called for Bill that night, not Eric! But Tara has been through nothing but crap since the night she was turned."

"Well, she's just going to have to get through more crap, Sookie. She has to know that the Pelt's have a hit out on her too." Alcide said.

Sookie folded her arms.

"I hate to say this, but maybe Eric is the only one that can help her with this. Maybe it's a good thing that she is on the run and that Eric is following her." Sookie mused. Alcide laid his head back down on his pillow. He wanted to believe that, but in his heart, he couldn't.

* * *

Needless to say, Tara hadn't left Bon Temps.

Nor had Eric.

Few people knew that Eric lived in a spacious house in a gated community, on the ritzier side of town.

Eric had brought Tara there, immediately after he felt her melt into his arms back at Fangtasia. He packed up Franklin Mott's head as well...in case an aphrodisiac of any sort was needed.

It wasn't.

This time Tara was a willing participant in their lovemaking and she knew who she was with this time. Eric had laid on his back on his bed and was rewarded for his hard fought patience with Tara, as she gingerly worked her way down onto his shaft. The heaviness of his organ caused Tara to begin rocking back and forth.

She had cried out, unable to believe how incredible Eric's flesh felt inside of her. His hands were locked on the indentation of her waist and he spoke softly to her, encouraging her, whispering for her to take more of him in, all while they continued to rock slowly.

Tara, for her part, barely remembered anything. Just hazy memories of Eric suddenly thrusting his hips upward, causing her dogged whimpers to become full toned ones...Eric then pressing her down onto her back, his large body covering hers while her breasts crushing against his chest...then the feeling of his engorged rod feeling bigger with each of his hard thrusts before their passions spilled over so violently, that it threatened to overtake them both.

Now it was night two. And Eric had brought in two skanky looking girls to feed off of. Tara had put on a robe, not wanting to be naked in front of two strangers, something Eric sensed.

"Tara," he said in a scolding tone, "you're being silly."

"No I'm not! I don't think this is a good idea and..."

"And what?" Eric said. The women stood patiently at the end of the bed.

"Can't you just take a little blood and put it in a cup? I don't like licking skin." Tara complained. Eric gave her a WTF look, then turned to look up at the women.

"Ladies, help yourself to the bar in the other room. We'll be just a moment." he said politely. The two skanks left, butt naked and Tara stared after them, before turning to Eric.

"A cup, Tara? Really?"

"I told you! I don't mind sucking human blood. You know I think that True Blood crap reeks."

"Most vampires do." Eric replied with a hint of a smile.

"Okay," Tara said, standing up, "but I don't like tasting people's skin, while I suck. I don't know..."

"Tara, you've never used your mouth on someone when you were human? I don't understand what you're telling me. And please remove that robe."

Tara sighed and kind of peeked behind her...

"Our meal is not coming in to stare at you. And so what if they did?" Eric said, as Tara dropped the robe, then sat down on the bed. Eric, who was lying on it, reached out and gently cupped one of her breasts, while looking into her eyes. He then kissed her softly, before resuming their conversation.

"Surely you tasted the skin of other men you've been with?"

"If this is some dirty way of your asking about oral sex, I think after last night you know the answer to that."

"I do," Eric said, reaching out to move some of her hair out of her face, "so what is the problem?"

"It's different with blood. I don't know. I just don't want to."

Eric got up off of the bed, walked over to the bedroom door and opened it.

"Ladies, we're ready for you now."

Tara looked around for her robe, but Eric returned quickly and took it from her. He put it under his pillow, as the women approached the foot of the bed again. Eric stood up, approached the first woman and quickly pulled her to him to bite into her neck! The woman squeaked and her friend suddenly looked unsure about this whole thing! But Tara watched as Eric drank, then let go and took a swipe of some of the skank's blood with his finger before letting her go.

"You can wait out in the other room. I'll be out shortly to tend to your wound. **YOU**, stay here." Eric told the untouched one. He then held up his finger to Tara and she moved so that she could receive the bloody finger in her mouth. She sucked the delicious blood that was gone all too soon.

Eric slowly pulled his finger out of Tara's mouth, then looked at the other girl. Tara got up off of the bed, moved so that she was behind her, then bit into her neck! The blood was delicious but her tongue licked on some of the chick's skin and she had a tattoo on her neck! She could tasted the ink and it mingled into the blood...

Tara let the girl go and spat out the blood! The woman looked shocked...and hurt from the bite! Eric escorted the woman out, healed their wounds, paid them and sent them on their way.

He then returned to the bedroom and found Tara sitting on the end of the bed. She looked up when he came in.

"I'm sorry. I know you were trying to do something nice and I messed up."

Eric reached out and cupped her chin. Tara slowly rose and Eric pulled her to him, pressing their bodies together as he began kissing her, his mouth probing hers thoroughly, before dragging his lips from hers. He ran his hands slowly down her back before stopping at her buttocks and cupping them.

Eric then lifted Tara onto his pulsating length and seated her there...just as Nora walked in!

"Hello, Eric. Tara. We need to talk."

Tara, of course was horrified by yet another person watching the two of them! Tara began squirming, but Eric held her buttocks firmly and turned his head to look at his sister.

"Nora, it is so good to see you again. You've come at a rather bad time."

"Tara," Nora said, "Alcide Herveaux was attacked by a group of Weres. The Pelts put out a hit on him. And you. Your lies at the police station did not hold up. As I knew they wouldn't."

Eric didn't move but Tara felt his hold on her tighten. He now turned his head from Nora to stare into Tara's eyes.

"Tara? What is Nora talking about? What police station? And what lies?"

Nora moved closer to them.

"Tara, you didn't tell my brother about being arrested? Or that cute tale that Alcide Herveaux told about the two of you? Eric, you have competition for this young woman's affections."

Tara felt Eric grow even bigger inside of her! Tara clung to his shoulders!

"Okay, Eric, listen to me," Tara began to explain, "after what happened to Sandra, the Weres were about to go crazy. I glamoured Jason and Andy into thinking that Russell killed both of them. I guess something got messed up."

"What got messed up, was blaming Russell," Nora said, "because the Weres now believe he's innocent and that Mr. Herveaux and yourself are liars. It is only a matter of time before the hired Weres come looking for you."

"Is Alcide okay?" Tara asked. She ignored how displeased Eric looked by that question.

"He'll live. But I'm sure they'll return to finish the job." Nora answered. Eric sighed and lifted Tara off of him.

"You're right, Nora. Play time is over. Do you know who these hired assassins are?"

"Yes. I thought you would want to deal with them yourself." Nora told him, locking eyes with Tara. Tara stood up, walked over to where Eric's pillow was and pulled her robe from underneath it. She then headed to the bathroom to shower.

Once the door closed, Nora walked up to Eric.

"I've missed you." she whispered, pressing herself against him. Eric smiled and kissed her lightly.

"And I you."

"Do you think Tara would understand our relationship?"

"She'll have to. Your family." Eric said firmly. "Now tell me who I have to kill."


	20. Chapter 20

Eric and Nora dropped Tara off at Fangtasia, before they headed off for parts unknown. Tara was not happy. She was the one that the Pelt's were after and she wanted to defend herself! But Eric told her enough for her to realize, that Nora had told him who these people were, and that he planned to deal with them-with **HER**.

And there was a closeness between Eric and Nora that Tara did **NOT** like! And she didn't like Eric's simple minded responses that he gave to her, when she asked about who Nora was to him** EXACTLY**! He kept saying she was 'family' and that their maker Godric, had fathered them both. So? That didn't explain the feeling Tara got, that Eric was about to fuck this Joan Collins sounding bitch, at any moment!

Tara realized that she didn't think she could live with that. She just couldn't. And she hated admitting that in the two nights she had spent with Eric Northman, she was very attached to him. She didn't like the idea of his being with someone else.

And she told him so before she got out of the car...

"Why can't I go with you? It's my life on the line here. I don't expect anyone to fight my battles for me."

Nora gave Eric a sideways glance. Eric was sitting in between the two women, while a young vamp drove the Authority owned limo.

"Tara, you could be injured by one of the Weres or caught off guard and staked. Now this is the best course of action, alright? Go inside and help Pam tonight." Eric told her.

Tara now scowled at him! Eric sighed and looked over at Nora.

"Could we have a moment?" he asked.

"**I'M** supposed to get out? Where? In the alley?" Nora asked disdainfully.

"Nora, please." was all Eric said. Nora rolled her eyes and got out of the limo, slamming the door. Eric then focused on Tara.

"Tara, Nora and I are thousands of years old. **WE** will take care of the situation."

Tara stared at him for a short while, before talking again.

"Do you plan on sleeping with her?"

"She's family, Tara."

"What the fuck does **THAT** mean?!" Tara groused.

"It means that I have not seen Nora in a long time. And we may become re-acquainted. But that will have nothing to do with us."

Tara shook her head.

"Why are you you shaking your head?" Eric asked patiently.

"Eric, if you sleep with that broad, we're through!"

"I'm your maker, Tara," Eric smiled, "we'll never be through. Ever. Now go inside and help Pam."

He then moved to kiss her, but Tara flounced out of the limo and slammed the door. She ignored Nora's stare and went into Fangtasia.

Tara looked around and did not see Pam. She did see Jessica, sitting at the bar. Tara sloughed over there.

"Hey, Tara!" Jessica said brightly. She was drinking True Blood from a glass and dipping a carrot stick into it.

"Hey. Where's Pam?" Tara asked, walking behind the bar. She guessed she could work tonight.

"Well not here." Jessica said in a tone, that made Tara feel as if she was missing the obvious.

"Okay," Tara said, drawing out the word, "where is she then?"

"Uh with Sam?" Jessica said, as if she were giving Tara a strong hint.

"With Sam? Sam who?"

"Her husband, Sam! Pam has been with him the last two nights..."

Tara's eyes grew huge!

"Girl, what the **FUCK** are you talking about?!" she demanded to know! Jessica looked confused.

"Sam and Pam...that sounds really stupid to say...they got married, right?"

"That's in name only!"

"Well it didn't look like that two nights ago! I came here late when Pam came in from somewhere...oh and Sam was sitting on Eric's throne."

Tara nodded slowly. Yes, that was the night Eric had shown her Franklin Mott's head on a pole/stick. She had been about to say something to Sam when Eric pulled some kind of maker voodoo on her!

"I saw Sam siting on the throne but I had to leave suddenly."

"Yeah well, some Weres came in here, trying to cause trouble. Pam was about to take like five of them on! I mean they changed and everything. Then Sam turned into a fucking Grizzly! He was** HUGE**! Well he backhanded the fuckers with his paws and mauled two, while Pam took down the others. They then left together after that. Word is they've been fucking in his trailer..."

"No, no, **NO**! Pam likes women and...and...and..."

"And what?" Jessica asked, eyeing her.

"Sam would never go near Pam. He just wouldn't. Plus he has a girlfriend, doesn't he?"

Jessica raised a brow.

"You mean Luna? Yeah, I heard that Pam glamoured her into leaving town with her kid. Sam heard the rumors and confronted Pam but she swore she had nothing to do with it. And Sam chose to believe her. But the point is that Ginger was left in charge here."

Tara said nothing to that. She suspected that Eric didn't know any of this! And Sam...Pam glamoured Sam too, that's it! But why? Did she really like Sam more than she cared to admit?

"Tell Ginger I had to leave for a minute. I'll be back to cover breaks or something." Tara told Jessica. But Jessica touched her arm.

"I know Sam and you had something once. But just from the little I've witnessed between Sam and Pam, it seems kind of intense. Do you really want to get in the middle of that? Plus Pam is your sister now, kind of, isn't she?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of anything. I just want to make sure Sam knows what he's doing here." Tara said firmly, before walking out of Fangtasia.

* * *

The lights were on in Sam's trailer, as Tara peered through one of his curtained windows.

Pam was naked and had just done a cartwheel across the room! Sam had been sitting on the couch, butt naked as well! He clapped when she did that! Clapped like he'd never seen anyone ever do a fucking cartwheel before in his life!

"Bleh!" Tara hissed and her fangs emerged briefly, before she slapped a hand across her mouth! Pam had heard her and Sam kind of sniffed the air...

Tara tried to haul ass out of there, using vampire speed, but Pam slammed through the trailer door, damned near taking the door off the hinges! A few people in the trailer park peered out of their windows, as Pam grabbed Tara by the back of her hair and dragged her into the trailer! The door closed by itself.

Tara wriggled out of Pam's grip and shook her head, looking them both over!

"I can't believe this shit!" she exclaimed.

Sam got up and covered his privates with a pillow.

"Okay, Tara, listen. Can we just explain? Pam, cover up, okay?"

"No." Pam said coolly. "I like being naked. I like being naked, right here in front of my 'sister'. So what is this, Tara? Did you get finished fucking Eric and decide to come out into the world again?"

Tara looked from Pam to Sam.

"I haven't been fucking Eric." she lied. Sam sniffed slightly.

"I can't really tell. I haven't been around him a whole lot. Plus you're a vamp. You just smell like vampire."

Tara smiled coolly at him, then grinned at Pam!

"See! I haven't been fucking Eric! Now what the hell is going on with you two? Why didn't you get a divorce?"

Pam sat down on Sam's couch and had the decency to cross her legs! Sam sighed.

"I'm going to put some pants on, then you and I are going to talk outside."

"That won't do any good," Pam smirked, "since I can hear everything you two are going to be saying."

Sam reached down and pulled a tendril of Pam's hair.

"Than I'm asking you not to listen in."

Tara looked from Sam to Pam at that moment. And there was something about the look on Pam's face, that made Tara realize that this was not casual to her. She looked as if she cared what Sam thought. Tara said nothing as Sam moved to another room to get dressed.

Pam now folded her arms.

"You may have thought you fooled Sam, but not me. You've been fucking Eric for two nights now, haven't you?"

"What if I have, Pam? What is it to you?"

Pam just looked her up and down before answering.

"It's nothing to me...or Eric. I hope you realize that."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Sookie Stackhouse is the end game with him. It always has and always will be. He saved you so that he could have a chance with her. I'm not saying this to hurt you. But I also realize you've been through a lot. Do not expect him to make you a priority over her."

Tara just stared at Pam. On some level she had always known what Pam was saying to be true. But that was before she became willingly intimate with Eric. Surely he at least realized that even if Sookie never gave him a chance...

He still had her.

Sam came out of his room wearing pants. Tara looked at him.

"I don't need any further explanation. I hope you two will be very happy. I have to get back to Fangtasia." Tara said in a hollow voice. She turned and left using vamp speed. Sam gave Pam a quizzical look.

"What just happened?" he asked. Pam uncrossed her legs.

"Tara suddenly realized she had bigger fish to fry." Pam answered, smiling up at her 'husband'.

* * *

Tara did not return to Fangtasia.

She returned to Eric's house.

And found Eric and Nora together, naked. He had her bent over the bar from behind and they both seemed to be using their vampire speed during the act! They were practically a blur, until they both screamed obscenities and slowed down. Eric noticed Tara and spoke to her in a casual tone.

"You should be happy to learn, that Nora and I killed the Were assassins that were after you." Eric said, pulling away from Nora. Nora was actually flushed from passion, but just as casual as Eric.

"Also," she spoke, " we put out a warning to the Pelts to stay away from you. Alcide Herveaux is on his own though."

Tara stared at both of them for a second, before answering.

"And you thought that by telling me this, I would forget the fact that you two just finished fucking right in front of my face?"

Eric whispered to Nora, then patted her buttocks, as Nora almost stumbled off to another room. That left Tara and himself alone.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"From the 'fucking bar'. Uh, no."

"Alright, Tara, I understand you are upset..."

"Would you have fucked her if you were seeing Sookie?" Tara abruptly asked.

Eric eyed her.

"That's an interesting question."

"Do I get an answer to it?"

"Yes, Tara. You do. Chances are I would not be fucking Nora, if Sookie deigned to let me into her life, for any other reason but to clean up her messes. I saved you to prove myself trustworthy to her. I hope to have a future with her some day. But that does not change the fact that I have grown to care for you."

Tara turned and walked out of the room. Eric stared after her, then poured himself a drink. Tara would just have to understand that he was not an exclusive type of man at this point in time. But yes, Sookie was the endgame. She had given him a chance when he had amnesia and if she would just...

He suddenly heard a strange noise! Nora was now in the shower, so it couldn't have been her. Because the noise sounded like...like someone pulling a door off of it's hinges. A door? A door?

Eric suddenly ran to his study and found his safe door torn off! He ran to it, looked in, then ran a hand down his face.

Roman's ring was gone. The ring that he had moved from his office safe to his home one.

Eric turned from the safe and snatched up a piece of paper Tara had left behind.

_Dear Eric,_

_Fuck you! I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!_

_Fuck you!_

_Tara_

"Well **FUCK YOU TOO TARA**!" Eric seethed. Because when Tara suddenly dropped off of the face of this Earth, Roman would know for sure that she or himself, had had the ring and lied about it! He wasn't a fool. Nora already suspected as much and would probably tell Roman.

He had to act quickly! The Weres tonight...the ones that had planned to kill Tara...

Eric would have no choice but to make it seem as if they did get to Tara somehow! But how would he get away with it? Nora was with him when they killed the would-be-assasins...

Mr. and Mrs. Pelt. They could be framed.

Eric crumpled Tara's note, then walked over to his fireplace and threw it into it! He then returned to safe and stared at the empty spot, as if he could will the ring to return.

It didn't.

And neither did Tara.

But what Tara would find in her new reality, was that whether it was this world or the next, there would be no running away from Eric Northman. Especially in the 1500's...


	21. Chapter 21

**Year: 1536**

Tara knew she had messed up, yet again, when she arrived in this new reality!

She was on some kind of goddamned ship and had barfed twice from all of the violent movements the boat was making! Apparently, she had arrived **WAY** back in the past, in some old ass looking cabin, with her mother, who still sounded like Condi Rice! She also looked more frightened that Tara felt!

Tara felt for the ring on her finger! She wanted to turn that little dial so badly! But there was some part of her that said that she could end up someplace worse! When she left her real world, she didn't expect to end up here! She figured since Eric had beheaded Franklin in that other one, it would be safe to go back to!

But Tara never expected to go someplace else! This was totally fucked up! She could see they were in some kind of cabin that was rocking and she could hear the ocean...or was that a storm **AND** the ocean? Maybe now would be a good time to take a chance and float off to another reality. One where it didn't look like she was going to die any minute!

"Mama!" Tara yelled.

Tara's mother peered at her. She was dabbing herself off with a handkerchief.

"What is the matter with you Tarayan? And why are you addressing me in that manner?"

Uh oh, Tara thought. Her name was 'Tarayan' now? She glanced down at herself, then over at her mother. Yeah, their dresses were kind of costume like...

"Uh, Mom?"

Lady Leticia Thorngrove leaped up and slapped Tara across the face! Tara hit her back, then slid backwards across the room, as the ship rocked heavily this time!

"I would make you pay for your impudence, girl, but your husband-to-be, would have my head if there was a mark on you! I don't know why I must suffer in this grand scheme of your father's! You should have come alone with attendants! Now I have to suffer the smells and ungodly sounding curses of the men above! And if you could be trusted to plan your own wedding..."

Tara didn't like the sound of 'wedding'.

"Look, Mama..."

"What are you calling me? I am Lady Mother to you!"

"Okay, 'Lady Mother', what wedding?"

Lady Leticia Thorngrove, didn't answer. This silly girl was no more ready to be married, than she had been, when she was Tarayan's age! Her grandfather, a Moor King, had ordered her parents to allow a stupid Earl to become her husband. Not that Vernon didn't have his own appeal and ambitions.

But his ambitions, Leticia feared, in this case, would cost them all. What had he been thinking, going against that Viking? They had been asked to pick sides and her husband had sworn allegiance with the deposed Prince of Northland, Eric Northman.

Then Vernon decided to go against him. That Usurper, Russell Edgington wanted his son on the throne. Franklin Edgington. And Franklin had somehow laid hands on a portrait of Tarayan that had been sent to an Algerian King, and decided that he had to have Tarayan! Part of their allegiance with Eric Northman included Tarayan as a wife and their troops!

They would be killed when Northman realized Vernon had went back on his word! All of them. If they could just reach Northland, which was now called Edgingland, without being intercepted or discovered in some way...or killed by a treacherous storm, Leticia would be most grateful!

She noted her daughter was fiddling with a ring on her finger...

"What is that?" Leticia asked sharply.

"What?" Tara asked.

"That thing on your finger. That is not the engagement ring your betrothed sent. Where is it? What is that lewd thing you are now wearing?"

Tara didn't answer and Leticia jumped up again to strike her insolent daughter, for not answering right away **AND** for hitting her earlier! But Tara jumped up and ran for the cabin door!

She opened it to chaos on the sea! Leticia went lurching back into the cabin, while Tara almost choked on a mouth of seawater, that splashed in her face!

Hell no! She sure as shit didn't sign up for this! She struggled to not go flying someplace else, while feeling for the dial on the ring, when Leticia grabbed her hair and tried to pull her back inside the cabin!

"Damn your eyes!" Leticia screamed. "You will mind me!"

Tara elbowed her mother in the gut, causing the release of her hair! She then realized she could not go back in that cabin with that bitch! She was even worse here, sober, than she had been drunk in her real world!

She was about to reach down and just turn the dial any fucking where, to get out of this, when a huge wave overturned the ship and sent Tara flying into darkness.

* * *

Tara could hear familiar voices, when she began to come to. Her vision was blurry, but she saw Bill standing over her.

"Oh," she moaned, "thank God...oh..."

Meanwhile, Surgeon Bill Compton turned to look at the now deposed Prince of Northland, Eric Northman.

"Her arm is broken. I will need help holding her down while I re-set it." Bill told him. Eric nodded, then sat on the edge of the bed and kept a firm hold on Lady Tarayan Thorngrove, as Bill went about the process of re-setting her arm.

Tara's eyes fluttered and she saw Eric.

"Eric...no...leave me alone..."

Bill looked at Eric.

"She knows you?" he asked.

Eric frowned. No, that bastard judas, Vernon Thorngrove, had never introduced him formerly to his only daughter. He just knew he was supposed to marry her if he wanted Thorngrove's troops. But clearly she did know him. Maybe she had been part of this plot the whole time herself!

Eric chose not to answer the question. He just nodded at Bill as he began to painfully go about re-setting Tara's arm.

Tara, for her part, could feel the pain and struggled!

"No! No, it hurts! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" she cried.

"Do it quickly!" Eric ordered and Bill did just that, causing Tara to scream loudly, before passing out. Once she was unconscious, Eric looked at Bill again.

"Send for Sookie to see to her." was all he said, as he left the cabin and returned to another one. His right hand man, Alcide Herveaux, and husband of Sookie, was waiting for him.

"Well?" Alcide asked. "Is the girl alive."

"Aye," Eric said, "she is."

"She was the only survivor. Her mother perished."

Eric brought out a bottle of strong ale, poured two cups and handed one to Alcide.

"It is a good thing our spies got word of Thorngrove's treachery." he noted. Alcide nodded.

"Yes, but what of the girl? Do you plan to make your cousin pay for her return?"

Eric grinned!

"No. I have heard many reports that he is truly besotted by her. That's why he is going to lose the troops Thorngrove promised him **AND** Tarayan Thorngrove."

Eric's ship, the Viking Star, had also closed in on the other ship Thorngrove had sent his troops on. That ship was boarded by Eric's men and the troops were forced to swear allegiance to Eric now. The men, for now, were prisoners in the hold of this ship.

"And his daughter?" Alcide asked carefully. "Do you plan to just ruin her for your cousin?"

"Well, yes. But it will be done in a proper, legal way. Inform the parson that when I give the word, he will be expected to conduct a marriage ceremony." Eric smiled coldly. He then realized that one of his fists were curled. He unfolded it and looked at the ring he had taken off of Tarayan Thorngrove's finger. He couldn't believe Franklin had been tacky enough to offer **THAT** as an engagement ring!

Eric walked over to a drawer, opened it and tossed the piece inside.

* * *

When Tara finally awoke, she felt like hell! She sensed someone else was in the room with her, and to her surprise, she looked over to her left and saw Sookie sitting in a chair!

"Oh thank God! Sookie, girl, you don't know what I've been through!"

Sookie frowned.

"You know me?"

Tara blinked.

"Of course I know you! What's going on? Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't know what make up is! Where am I?" Tara asked, trying to sit up, then screamed in pain! Sookie got up and lowered her back against the pillows.

"You are lucky to be alive, Miss! Your ship was in pieces when we found you. You were the only survivor." Sookie said regretfully, when she finally settled Tara back down in bed.

Tara just stared at her.

"Your mum perished." Sookie said.

"Yeah, I got that. She was crazy here anyway."

Sookie lifted a brow. Clearly this woman could care less that her mother died but her language...'she was crazy here'? Was she referring to Lady Leticia Thorngrove?

Meanwhile, it was beginning to dawn on Tara, that Sookie didn't know what the hell was going on here either! Maybe it was time to use that ring now...

Tara felt for it on her finger and found it gone! She squeaked and tried to sit up again, but the waves of pain in her arm, caused her to cry out! Sookie helped her rest against the pillows-again!

"Miss, please! Try not to upset yourself! I must tell the prince that you have awakened."

"Prince? What fucking prince? Look, just tell me what happened to the ring I was wearing on my finger here? Help me out! Just tell me I didn't lose it in the ocean or something!" Tara begged, biting her lip! Jesus! If she had to stay here where there were no toilets or showers, she'd kill herself dead!

Sookie patted her hand then rushed from the cabin! She hurried to Eric's, where she found her husband and the prince, looking over maps. She closed the door behind her.

"Lady Tarayan Thorngrove is awake. But I think she is hurt worse than we thought." she said, looking worried. Alcide moved to his wife's side and put a comforting arm around her. She was a born nurse. Always worrying about people she didn't even know.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"I mean she seemed addle brained. But she did know my name, before I told her what it was. Could it be that she has the gift of sight?" Sookie asked.

"What it could be," Eric said blithely, "is that she is aware of who I am and who my staff includes. That is all. I will go and see her now."

"Prince Eric, she seems...I just don't know if she's ready to hear everything." Sookie said. But Alcide spoke.

"Let the prince do what he will." he cautioned his wife, as Eric left the cabin to inform Tarayan Thorngrove, of just how things were going to be from now on.

* * *

Tara attempted to sit up, painfully, when Eric entered. His hair was long and Tara now knew for sure she had fucked up and went to yet another bad reality!

"Uh, hey." Tara said, struggling against the pain. Eric walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you know who I am?"

Tara nodded.

"Yes. You're Eric."

"Prince Eric Northman of Northland. Your father did tell you that much before he betrayed me, did he not?"

Tara just stared at him. Oops...

"Uh, do you have my ring? I was wearing one when I was on the other ship."

"If you are referring to that tacky bauble that my cousin gave you, then yes, I have it."

Tara smiled with relief!

"Okay. Good. So I need it."

"Why?"

"Uh, because it's mine!"

Eric paused, then spoke.

"Your father betrayed the arrangement I had with him. For the use of his troops, I was to marry you. Then your father made an arrangement with my uncle, and his son, my cousin Franklin, and your father tried to send you to **HIM** to marry...along with the troops he promised me."

Tara said nothing for a short moment, then spoke.

"That's terrible."

"Yes, isn't it?" Eric said, eyeing her. "So here is how things will be from now on. I will get the Parson up here and we will be married. The quicker the better, since I would like to begin sleeping in my own bed again."

Tara's eyes widened as she looked around the room, then back at Eric.

"Is this your room?"

"It is."

"Oh...so I'll be moved someplace else to get well?"

Eric now grinned!

"You have a broken arm. You'll perform just fine in our marriage bed despite it."

Tara's mouth dropped open!

"Marriage bed?! I'm fucking hurt here! You plan to fuck me even though I have a broken arm?!"

"I would not have put it so crudely, but..."

Tara suddenly picked up a nearby tray and slammed it in Eric's face! She screamed in pain as she jumped out of the bed, ran to the door and hurried down the deck! She was going to kill herself! She didn't have time to hunt for that damned ring! She was just going to jump off this ship...

She felt, for the second time since she entered this reality, a fistful of her hair being grabbed, as she was airborne and about to jump from the Viking Star! Eric pulled her back to him, then secured her from behind in his arms!

Sookie, Alcide and other crewman came running! The Surgeon Bill Compton appeared as well.

"**YOU LITTLE HELLION**!" Eric snapped. He then looked up at Alcide.

"Get the men back to work! Sookie, go and get the parson! The wedding is taking place **NOW**! Surgeon Bill..."

"Surgeon Bill!" Tara yelled, "Tell him I'm too messed up to get married! Tell him it's illegal to fuck someone with a broken arm! Tell him!"

Bill eyed Eric.

"Your highness, it is a bit out of the ordinary. You could wait..."

Eric glared at Bill, then looked down at Tara, while she writhed in his arms.

"I don't **WANT** to wait!" he seethed. "Get that parson up here-**NOW**!"


	22. Chapter 22

"Here, Miss, this is a nice dress you can borrow for your wedding." Sookie smiled. But Tara refused to get out of bed.

"I'm not wearing that shit!"

"Now come now, Miss! I know Prince Eric seems...well...of bad cheer. But he really isn't so terrible. This has just been a trying time for him."

"Sookie, did you tell him about the cramps in my legs? I can't possibly move them. Did you tell him that?"

Sookie pinked up.

"Uh, Sookie, did you tell Eric that my legs are too cramped and sore to...uh..."

Sookie spoke.

"I did, Miss. He said that you didn't uh..."

"Uh what?"

Sookie just came out with it!

"He said you wouldn't need to spread your legs, he would take care of that. Sorry!"

Tara sat up, despite her pain!

"You tell that fucker that if he dares come in here, with any kind of preacher person, I will kill him dead! Do you hear me? You tell him that, Sookie! Go tell him that now!"

"Are you so against this because you cared for Prince Franklin so much?" Sookie asked.

"Cared for him?! He's a rapist and a creep! Hell no I don't care for him!" Tara huffed. Sookie stared at her before daring to ask more questions!

"He's a raper?"

"Yes!"

"You heard this?"

"He forced himself on me! Yes, he's a raper!"

Sookie's mouth dropped open briefly, before closing it. Then she spoke again.

"I don't understand. Prince Eric told us you were being sent to marry him...that you had never met Prince Franklin?"

"I've met the fucker," Tara said tartly, "and I don't want to talk about him or be married to 'Prince Eric', either. Sookie, you have to help me find that ring!"

Sookie sat on the edge of Tara's bed.

"Why don't I help you get ready for your marriage? There is no stopping this."

"Get out!"

"I'm just trying to be helpful, Lady Tarayan. Prince Eric is determined to see the two of you wed. He is not a bad man. He's just been put in an impossible situation. His rightful title was stolen from him. His uncle, meaning his mother's brother, murdered Prince Eric's father and put his own son, Prince Franklin, on the throne that should be his, then renamed his home land. Your father was the prince's last hope in reclaiming his throne. He still can do it. You will be a queen. Why can't you just cooperate?"

Tara looked at her.

"Can you read my mind?"

"Errr, no. Why would you think that?"

"Hmmm." was all Tara said to that, as the door opened and Eric and the Parson stepped in. Sookie stood and bowed, then rose up.

"Lady Tarayan was about to get dressed."

"No I wasn't! I'm not getting out of bed and I'm not saying any wedding vows!" Tara huffed. Eric looked at Sookie.

"Thank you. That will be all."

Sookie looked from Tarayan to Eric. She didn't think it would be a good idea to have no one in the room here!

"I thought you would need a witness." Sookie offered.

"Oh we will. I'll call for you in a moment. Why don't you and Parson Elridge, step outside, while Lady Tarayan and I discuss some things." Eric said calmly.

Parson Elridge and Sookie nodded. They walked over to the door, opened it, then watched as Eric nodded to them before closing it. Eric then sighed and turned to face the bed...

Tara had jumped out of bed, picked up some kind of heavy paperweight thing and slammed it in his face! Eric dropped to the ground and Tara whipped open the door, knocking Sookie and the Parson down!

"Lady Tarayan, there is no where to go!" Sookie yelled.

But Tara was running towards the deck again! If she couldn't find that ring then she was damned sure not staying here alive! This time she cleared the deck and jumped into the water! She then allowed herself to sink under.

* * *

Tara felt herself being slapped awake! She was wet, Eric's hair was still long and they were all back on that stupid ship! Jesus Christ! She had thought she had drowned herself!

She realized she couldn't move and her arm hurt like hell! Tara looked down and realized she was tied to a chair! Eric was wet as well and glared down at her for a moment, before turning to Parson Elridge.

"Begin the ceremony."

"Oh hell no!" Tara screeched. She saw Sookie and Alcide and glared at Alcide.

"Nice Alcide! You're going to just let this happen to me?!"

Alcide ignored her. Sookie must've told her who he was...

Tara looked up at Eric!

"You can't do this! Look, I'll stand up. You can untie me!"

"Oh you'll be untied alright," Eric said in a biting tone, "as soon as the ceremony is over."

Tara eyed him, then looked at everyone else. She was wet and so was Eric...and he kind of had a bruise on his face. But everyone else was dry and toasty. Had Eric jumped in and saved her?

Eric looked at Parson Elridge.

"Please begin."

"Dearly beloved," Parson Eldridge began. But Tara interrupted!

"No one here is beloved! You have some nerve you! I've been kidnapped and I have a broken arm! And my husband-to-be is planning on fucking me while I'm handicapped! Is that right? Does that sound right to you?"

Eric looked at the Parson.

"Do you have a handkerchief?"

The Parson removed one from his coat pocket. Eric took it and shoved it into Tara's mouth! She squeaked but could say nothing that made any sense, though she bitched through the ceremony! And it was only when Eric removed the cloth to get her 'I do' that Tara was quiet.

"Lady Tarayan, you need to answer." Eric said patiently.

Tara said nothing.

Eric looked at the Parson. He spoke.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but she really does need to answer."

Sookie took over.

"Lady Tarayan, I will find that ring you desire, if you just answer the Prince."

Tara eyed Sookie, then reluctantly nodded.

"Okay. I do."

Eric smiled at Sookie, then looked at the Parson, who finished the last of the ceremony. Eric thanked him, while Sookie began untying Tara. Once she was loose...

Tara jumped up and ran from the room so quickly, that no one saw it coming-again!

* * *

This time, Tara did not jump ship. She began to search cabins herself, not trusting Sookie's ass! Though she would admit, her and Alcide in this reality, made a cute couple.

Tara could hear loud voices and every once in awhile, she hid under a bed while a room was searched, and whatever stupid ass that was doing it, never thought to check under the bed.

Then she reached one room that looked pretty important. There were maps and things on a table. Tara peered at the maps, then saw some liquor! Christ, her nerves were shot! She took the bottle and practically sucked the whole cantor down! This would give her strength while she continued to look for that ring...

Tara heard voices and scurried under the bed with the liquor. She continued to sip quietly, as Eric and Alcide burst into the room, then slammed the door!

"You're sure she didn't go overboard?" Tara heard Eric ask Alcide.

"There is no sign of her. No splash was heard. I suppose she could've went overboard and a shark ate her quickly." Alcide reasoned.

"If a shark ate her he would've spit her back out!" Eric groused. "Are you sure we even have the right woman? There is nothing about her that even speaks of her being gentile! And some of her word usage...is it possible that we spared the life of one of the handmaidens or a kitchen wench?"

"I saw the portrait, your Highness, that woman is Tarayan Thorngrove."

"Well she was raised poorly, that is for sure." Eric huffed.

Suddenly, both men heard a giggle! Eric looked around, as did Alcide. Eric then bent down and peeked under the bed.

By now, Tara was good and drunk!

"Hi!" she giggled. Eric reached out and pulled her up! He then reached back down for the cantor of ale and handed it to Alcide.

"Leave us," Eric said, "I think this is my best chance of consummating this marriage."

Alcide lifted a brow.

"She's drunk!"

"Better drunk than in the sea. Leave us, now." Eric ordered. Alcide shrugged, put the ale down and left the room. Eric set her up on the bed, then walked over to the door and locked it. He then turned and began removing his clothing.

Tara stared at him, then looked around for the ale. That wine or whatever it was certainly was good! She started to get off of the bed when Eric returned and sat down next to her, now unclothed.

"There will be time for more ale, later," he said, "can you remove your clothing?"

"Why? Am I going to take a nap?" Tara giggled again.

"I take it that's a 'no'." Eric said, then began ripping her dress off of her! Tara continued giggling as she heard the fabric rip and felt it disappear from her body.

"Eric, why did you have to sleep with Joan Collins? Why?" she asked before passing out. Eric just stared at her. Who was Joan Collins?

He stood up. He knew he wouldn't enjoy himself trying to consummate a marriage with a passed out woman. He was a patient man though. And the first moment she awoke, Prince Eric Northman had plans to make Tarayan Thorngrove his.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Alcide, something is wrong." Sookie worried. She and Alcide were in their own cabin. "She told me Prince Franklin had raped her."

"Prince Franklin has never met Lady Tarayan. I would swear it! She's lying, Sookie. Look at how much disruption she has caused thus far. Let's just let the Prince handle this himself. I don't think it's wise to get too attached to her. Not unless she curbs her ways." Alcide advised.

Sookie nodded and climbed into bed with her husband. Still, she felt for Lady Tarayan. If her first time with a man had truly been that horrible, her night with the Prince probably would be a terror. And she did believe Tarayan. There was a look in her eyes when she told her that tale. Sookie did believe Prince Franklin Edgington was a raper and that he had attacked Prince Eric's new bride.


	23. Chapter 23

When Tara awoke the next day, she felt as if she were going to puke again! Not only was she hung over, but the ship was rocking to and fro violently! Christ! Was she in another storm?

She looked down at herself and realized that she naked! Tara started to get up, but then realized her quivering stomach couldn't take that kind of movement. She pulled the covers up over herself and closed her eyes, willing herself not to puke.

The door opened and Sookie slid into the room, bracing herself on a table! Tara sat up, pulling the covers around her. Sookie had a dress in hand!

"I looked in on you earlier and saw your other dress was torn. I thought you might want this one."

Tara sat up too quickly and winced at her broken arm. She then looked over on the floor and saw her dress! And it wasn't 'torn' it looked shredded damned near! What happened last night? How did her dress get off of her and on the floor?

Tara was about to say something, when she put a hand up to her mouth. She **WAS** going to puke! Sookie slid over to a barrel and managed to push it over near Tara!

"Use this!" she yelled.

"What's happening?!" Tara cried out.

"We're in the eye of another storm!" Sookie answered. "My husband and I have been through many of these with Prince Eric. It seems worse than it is."

Tara nodded, then reached for the dress Sookie had still been holding. Her stomach seemed to settle a bit. Sookie nodded.

"Maybe when things settle down a bit, you could use a bit of breakfast."

Tara just nodded and Sookie made her way out of the cabin, holding on to things to keep from falling, before leaving and closing the door behind her. Tara pressed a hand against her forehead! What was the last thing she remembered? And who's room was this?

Meanwhile, Sookie made her way to another room, where Eric and Alcide sat discussing wind direction and boring stuff like that, Sookie noted. They stood up when she entered.

"Your wife is awake. You said you wanted to be told." Sookie said. Alcide looked from his own wife to Eric.

"Do you think it's wise to try it now? We're in the middle of a storm." Alcide cautioned.

"Try what?" Sookie asked.

"The prince did not get the chance to consummate the marriage." Alcide said.

Eric nodded curtly.

"She passed out from too much ale. Now that she's awake..."

"Alcide! Did you tell the prince what I discovered the other day?" Sookie asked. Alcide sighed, since he still didn't think there was much to the story, but with his wife looking at him so, he felt he should mention it...

"What?" Eric asked a bit impatiently.

"Sir, my wife was told by your wife, that Prince Franklin laid hands on her and that she has no desire to wed him or even see him."

Eric frowned, now looking at Sookie.

"That is impossible! They have never met! Our spies told us as much."

Sookie took a deep breath.

"I know. But she just seemed so sure of it...maybe there is something we are missing? My point, sir, is that, you should take care when you do consummate the marriage."

Eric did not respond to that.

"Alcide, please make sure that neither my wife, nor I, are disturbed. Unless we're sinking."

"Yes, your Highness." Alcide said and joined Sookie in a small bow, before Eric left the room.

* * *

When Eric returned to the room Tara was in, she was now dressed and lying in the fetal ball position on the bed, moaning! Eric walked over and sat down on the bed, placing a hand on her back. Tara almost jumped!

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in." Tara said, sitting up. The boat rocked violently again and Tara ended up falling against Eric. He wrapped his arms around her and could feel her heart beating fast!

"You don't like storms?" Eric asked.

Tara didn't like it, that she liked being held by him. But she answered.

"No. I don't know anyone that does."

"Tell me," Eric began, "who is Joan Collins?"

Tara pulled away a bit and stared at him. Heh?

"I'm sorry, what?" Tara asked.

"Last night, before you passed out, you accused me of 'sleeping with Joan Collins'. Was that just the ale?"

Tara pulled out of his arms completely and stood up. She moved over to a table and mindlessly stared at maps that meant nothing to her. Eric now stood up as well.

"It wasn't the ale, was it? I don't know why, but I feel as if something is amiss here. Something that I am missing..."

Tara turned back to him.

"If I told you something, would you try and not see me as crazy or insane?"

Eric sat back down on the bed.

"Can you tell me this 'something' after I've made love to you?"

Tara didn't answer. Her mind was spinning. She had left her reality because she had been hurt beyond words or a feeling she could stand. Eric had made her care again. Naomi had too, but it was different with Eric. And the idea of his taking what she felt for him so casually, was not something she could live with.

Then there was **THIS** Eric. He wanted to be with her. Granted, she was now married to him and she guessed she** HAD** to sleep with him, but he also did not seem focused on other women.

Then again, maybe her and Sookie were the only women on the ship! She hadn't noticed any others, during her two suicide attempts. Plus it wasn't as if she had to stay here. But she hadn't run from Eric Northman in one reality, just to end up facing the same problems she had with before!

But would there be the same problems?

"Tarayan?" Eric asked. He could see she was deep in thought.

"My name is really Tara."

Eric stood up and began taking off his clothes.

"You mean, that is what you preferred to be called." he corrected her. But Tara shook her head.

"No. My name is Tara Thornton. And I guess I can tell you all of that after." Tara replied as she unfastened the dress Sookie had given her and let it drop to the floor. Eric looked at her as if he were drinking her in. He opened up his arms wide.

"Come to me." he said softly.

* * *

Things went a little awry as soon as Eric took Tara in his arms and lowered her onto the bed...

What he found to be an expected thing, the act of spreading her legs with his hips and meeting the firm resistance of her maidenhead, appeared to horrify his bride!

"Whoa! That fucking hurts! I'm a virgin here?!" Tara hissed in disbelief.

Eric had NO idea what she was talking about! It was almost as if her mother had not prepared her for what was supposed to happen in the marriage bed. But it did tell him one thing: that story she told Sookie about his cousin Franklin raping her, could not be true.

"Tarayan, just relax." he whispered soothingly, as he continued on with his gentle thrusting until he broke through and tore her flesh. Tara felt a stabbing pain, causing her to cling to Eric tightly with her one arm! It hadn't hurt **THIS** bad the first **REAL** time! Then again, the guy she had been with was quite a bit smaller...

Eric was careful of her arm, as he groaned silently to himself. Tarayan was tight, moist and inviting as he began to slowly pump her, withdrawing himself to the tip of his shaft, before plunging deeply back into her softness.

The pain seemed to disappear and Eric, sensing this, increased his tempo. Tara responded by pushing her hips up to meet his now powerful thrusts. Oh God, Tara thought, she wanted him and she wanted to be with him like this! Always. What was she doing? She didn't belong here! She couldn't stay with this Eric! She couldn't...

Tara began screaming and convulsing, her body now lost in reeling desire from the intensity of this experience! Maybe the storm had magnified everything or maybe they had created their own storm in this bed. All Tara knew, was that the ruby traveling ring and home, were all but forgotten at this moment in time.

* * *

Eric held her in the cocoon of his arms, not saying anything. It was Tara that spoke.

"I am not from here." she said in a low voice. Eric closed his eyes and began with half listening to her, then listening, then being shocked to not knowing what to think! He slowly let go of her and sat up. Tara sat up as well and pulled the sheets around her to cover herself.

"Well?" she asked. "I know it sounds..."

"Tarayan..."

"Tara." she corrected. Eric sighed. He didn't especially like that name, but if she insisted, he supposed he could call her that in private.

"Tara," he began, "you are telling me that that ring you have been going on about, allows you to 'travel' to other realities."

"Yes." Tara nodded.

"And that you were angry with another version of me, so you used it to leave. And ended up here."

Tara nodded again.

"And in your reality, we are both vampires."

"Yes." Tara said.

"And I love Sookie, Alcide is a wolf and Surgeon Bill is also a vampire who Sookie is in love with?"

Tara nodded again.

"Tell me the part about my uncle? Russell Edgington."

"He's not your uncle in my reality. But I think he's been alive longer than you have in vampire years. Everyone is afraid of his strength."

"And he wants to eat Sookie because she is a fairy in your reality?"

"Yes." Tara said peering at him. "What is it?"

"Russell was my mother's brother. Franklin is his son. He managed to kill my father and all of his men, plus any naysayers. And it was without troops." Eric said, now leaning back amongst the pillows. His hand entwined in one of Tara's.

"Is it possible that he became a vampire in this reality?" Tara asked. Eric looked at her, troubled.

"I don't know. It would explain how quickly he was able to take over with so little backing. But...if it's true, then your father's troops are not going to help. My uncle could turn people, then in turn have them turn others...and we would lose." Eric noted, now distracted.

"Okay but you could attack during the day? Vampires can't function in the sun."

"What if this theory is wrong Taray...Tara? And what if all of your father's men..."

"Which are now your men." Tara reminded him.

"What if it is not enough?" Eric asked. He realized on some level, he did believe Tarayan's story, though he still had questions about the exact nature of their relationship in this other world. She had been a bit evasive on that subject.

Tara suddenly thought of something.

Eric could 'cheat'.

"If I went back and brought you weapons that would wipe out your uncle, would you trust me to do that?" Tara asked, biting her lip.

"A weapon?"

"It's called a gun."

"A gun? What does it do?" Eric asked curiously.

"Get me the ring and I'll show you." Tara said smiling. Eric got up, walked over to a drawer and pulled it open. He picked up the ring, then returned to the bed.

"Didn't you say you arrived here by accident?" Eric asked, now looking at her.

"Yes. But..."

"Then how do you know you'll return here?" Eric asked, looking the ring over. Tara took the ring and squinted down at the dial on the underside. There actually were very tiny numbers on the dial, kind of like how a tiny safe lock would look.

"What year is this?" Tara asked.

"1536. Your year is?"

"2013." Tara said absently, not seeing the look of shock on Eric's face. "Okay, I think I see how this works."

And with that, she climbed out of bed and looked for the dress she had taken off. Eric got up as well and walked over to her as she finished with all of the contraptions on it. There was a part of him that didn't expect Tarayan to actually go anywhere. There was a part of him that still thought that she might be a bit touched in the head, from her shipwreck.

But when Tarayan Thorngrove, who was now Princess Tarayan Northman of Northland, gave him a quick kiss and disappeared, he realized that either his wife would return with a weapon that would ensure his reclaiming of his birthright, or he would have to lie and say she had jumped into the sea and drowned!


	24. Chapter 24

It was dark in Eric's house when Tara returned. It was then that she realized that the ring returned the user, to the spot they had actually left from, as it had that other time. She looked around and listened. There was an emptiness to this house that she could just feel. So either Eric was at Fangtasia or off screwing Nora someplace. Whatever. She had her own 'Eric' now.

Tara eased out of the house, passing a table with something on it she did not see. It was a funeral program-for herself! Apparently if anyone wanted to come to a memorial saying goodbye to Tara Mae Thornton, there would be a gathering at Merlotte's. Because Tara was a vampire, unfortunately, she could not have anything in a church.

Meanwhile, Tara paid a visit to the local gun shop/fucked up-weapons-against- vamps-store. Tara looked at the door and saw the place was closed. Why? She looked on her wrist for her watch, that was not there. It couldn't be that late, could it?

Tara broke the lock on the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She walked around the corner to the store room, where in which she found a box, along with several different types of guns and ammunition. She packed the box with what she could. Granted there wasn't nearly enough here for the whole army of troops Eric had, but she thought that one gun to the stupid swords Russell's men would have, would let Eric win hands down!

Tara also picked up some anti-vampire weaponry, in case Russell was indeed a vampire there! She then took some box tape and used it to close the large box, before tossing the tape aside and picking up the package. It was nice not to have a broken arm here.

Tara then eased out of the store room and looked around. That should do it. Tara slowly walked to the door and looked out. No sign of anyone. She opened the door, carrying the large box of ammunition and hurried around the corner to an alley. She then carefully clicked the dial on the ring, held onto the box and prayed she would end up in the right reality again.

Unfortunately, Tara had totally missed the security cameras in the store. Cameras that could exhibit proof that she had not been killed by Weres after all.

* * *

**1536**-

"What do you mean she's gone?" Alcide asked Eric. They were in the cabin Tara had just left and now Sookie had joined them.

"I would not have believed her myself, Alcide," Eric revealed, "except that I watched her disappear before my very eyes."

"And this was all because of that ring? The one she kept asking for?" Sookie asked.

Eric nodded, just as Tara appeared carrying a box, which she now dropped because once again, her arm was broken! Eric and Alcide hurried to her while Sookie just gaped!

"Hey!" Tara said weakly. "I'm back!"

Eric smiled softly.

"So we can see. I take it this peculiar package contains what we discussed?"

"It is peculiar indeed." Alcide said, gingerly touching the cardboard. He then stared at the tape as Tara moved to rip it off and open the box. Eric, Alcide and Sookie moved forward as Tara pulled out a shotgun. She then reached back in for the appropriate bullets.

"This is called shotgun. These go inside the gun to make it work." Tara told them. Sookie frowned staring at the assortment of firearms.

"They are all different sizes." she noted. Tara nodded.

"They're different types of guns. Let me give you a demonstration. Outside." Tara said. They moved outside onto the deck, where curious crew members stopped what they were doing to watch. Tara decided that a poor bird would have to be the target and yet her broken arm made it hard for her to handle it. She sighed and looked at Eric and Alcide.

"My arm won't let me lift this gun to the height it needs to be. I've loaded it so one of you will have to try."

Alcide took the weapon from her and Tara told him how to aim. After two misses, he hit a bird and everyone on deck clapped!

Sookie teared up and Tara felt badly! Sookie did like animals and she hated to see her looking so hurt and...

It was as Eric and a few others, crowded around Alcide to look at the weapon, that Tara heard something odd! She realized when Alcide had fired that gun, she had heard cries or screams. But from where?

Sookie rushed past her, sobbing from the loss of the bird! Tara began to go after her, when she looked down onto the deck.

There were grates in the floor and fingers curled around them!

Someone was calling out 'Lady Tarayan'!

Tara dropped to the deck floor and tried to peer into the grates. Who was that? And why did the voice sound so familiar?

"Lady Tarayan? It's Sam and LaFayette is with me!"

Sam and LaFayette were in the bottom of the ship? Like the slaves in 'Roots'! Oh hell no!

Tara began trying to pull up the grate, when Eric looked away from the gun play and saw her trying to do just that! He coolly excused himself then hurried over to his wife, pulling her up and spinning her around!

"Tarayan? What do you think you are doing?"

"Why do you have men down there? There's no air and it's dark!" Tara cried out.

"They are getting air through the grating, Tarayan. Surely you can see that?" Eric asked, somewhat confused. Tara pulled on Eric's coat.

"Eric, that's Sam and LaFayette! LaFayette is my cousin where I really come from! And Sam is...well...he was my...I used to work for him! I can't leave them down there!"

"Darling, if they are down there, then they were part of your father's army. Look, now that you have given me the means to regain my title, we are going to be making port on a small island where I have a home. The men will practice using the weapons there. Once we land, the men below will come up and swear fealty to me. But if they do not..."

"Eric!" Tara snapped. "They** CAN'T BREATHE**! All of them need to come up now! Are they chained?"

Eric began to look around. Tarayan was making quite a scene! He placed a firm arm around her waist and corralled her back to their cabin, slamming the door behind them. Tara pulled from his grip and faced him!

"Can they breathe, Eric?! How do you expect them to follow you when you've treated them like dirt?!"

"As I've said before," Eric said, as if he had not heard her, "you have provided me with the means to regain my throne. You will be a queen. A queen does not crawl about on the deck of a ship trying to save prisoners! And they **ARE** prisoners until they swear proper and undying loyalty to me."

Fuck this! Tara thought and felt on her finger.

Her ring was gone.

Eric removed it from his coat pocket.

"I would very much like it, if you would wear the wedding ring I tried to give to you."

Tara took a deep breath.

"Fine. But I need that ring as well."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Eric, why did you take it off of my hand?"

Eric stood up and walked over to her. He set the ring on a table next to them and spoke.

"There were many things that puzzled me about what you told me. And some things I discerned for myself. One of them being, that when you are displeased with some version of me, in a reality, you run. You were about to use that ring and leave me, weren't you?" Eric asked quietly.

Tara sighed.

"Yes," she admitted, "but not because I wanted to. I just...Sam and LaFayette in my world are very important to me. I can't stand them suffocating down there. You could at least bring them up and give them a cabin to sleep in. They will be fighting for you."

"I could bring them up, yes, but they could not sleep in a cabin. I forbid it." Eric said curtly.

Tara looked away from him and Eric turned her so that she was forced to face him.

"You said that this LaFayette was a relation of some sort?"

"Yes. He's my cousin."

"But this 'Sam' is someone you performed labor for?"

"Well, yes."

"There is no 'well' about it, Tarayan. Either you did or you did not?" Eric asked, now slightly suspicious.

"He was kind of a...well...he was more...we were close." Tara admitted.

"I see." Eric nodded, then let go of her. He walked to the cabin door, looked out and called for someone. A deckhand appeared.

"I want you to go into the hold and bring up the man called 'LaFayette'. Give him something to eat and then bring him before me." Eric said, before closing the door. Tara clenched her jaw.

"What about Sam?"

"What about him? Tarayan, it is very apparent that he was a lover. He will not be allowed up until we reach my island home."

Tara began to say something again, when Eric closed the space between them.

"I don't want to talk anymore. " Eric breathed as his mouth closed over hers, his tongue sliding past her teeth to her tongue. Tara soon found that she was losing the battle to stand firm in getting both LaFayette and Sam freed. Her heart was now hammering wildly as Eric whispered for her to remove her clothing, which Tara did without hesitation or question, as she wanted him as much as he wanted her in this moment.

And soon Tara lay beneath her husband's large body, as he slipped inside of her with one smooth thrust. Clasped between Eric's muscular thighs, Tara lost herself in intense desire as he moved vigorously upon her, and when he brought her to passion's peak, she felt it in her mind, body and soul.

* * *

**2013**

Bill raised a brow, as Roman showed him the video from Billy Bob's Gun Shack.

"There is no question that is Tara Thornton." Bill said. He eyed the time stamp on the video. Oddly, the robbery took place during Tara's memorial service!

Roman turned off the video and stood up.

"Mr. Compton, I think it is about time I told you just **WHAT** my ruby ring does."

Bill nodded, then listened in amazement, as Roman regaled him with tales of where he had been using that ring, and the many different realities that existed.

"My point is, I fully believe that Salome Agrippa had my ring the whole time. Tara or Eric, found it and managed to leave this complex with it. We only know Tara Thornton is dead, because Eric Northman and Nora Gainsborough have told us so. They provided vampire residue that could've come from any vampire. Clearly, they lied."

"And you think, Chancellor, that Eric and Nora did this, to cover the fact that Tara had actually left this reality?" Bill asked.

"Yes. And if I suspected that, then I would know they had the ring the whole time. I plan on having them brought before me and questioned. Mr. Compton, Salome's untimely death has left a seat open on the council. I would very much like for it to belong to you." Roman said.

Bill nodded. He wouldn't mind it belonging to him either.

"Do you want me to tell Eric and Nora they are to come in? Or do you plan on sending a team?" Bill asked. Roman smiled.

"We'll try a civilized approach first. I'll send a team and if they give them so much as a fight, I will instruct my men to administer the true death to both of them."

Meanwhile, Sookie was more than a bit surprised to get home from work and find Eric in her home.

Naked.

"Whoa! What's this?" Sookie asked, throwing down her purse. "I am really not in the mood to fool with you tonight."

Eric slowly stood up.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, since I am in the mood to 'fool with you'."

Sookie didn't like the way that sounded! And his demeanor was off putting. His being naked was bad enough(though there were many women that wouldn't agree) but they had just said goodbye to Tara. And Sookie regretted like hell that Bill had not been her friend's maker.

"Get out, Eric. I mean it." Sookie said in a calm voice. But Eric began slowly walking towards her.

"Tara isn't dead, Sookie. She's gone." Eric said pointedly, looking into her eyes. Sookie frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, backing up a bit.

"She's gone. And once again,we are all in danger from the Authority if she does not return. But I have a feeling she may never come back."

Sookie squinted at him.

"What the hell are you going on about?! We just had a memorial service for her yesterday! She's dead! You said she was! If you know something then speak up, because Alcide is just torn to pieces over not being able to stop those Weres from staking her!"

Eric suddenly grabbed her shoulders-hard!

"I couldn't tell Tara that I didn't love you. I couldn't tell her that I didn't want a future with you, Sookie Stackhouse! What I need to know is: if Tara does return, will she be able to see us and understand that we belong together?"

"Let go of me!" Sookie snapped, wriggling out of his grip.

"You loved me when we were together. When I lost my memory. I remember that. You loved me then." Eric said firmly.

"Yes, Eric," Sookie admitted, "I did...do love you. And Bill. I told you both that. But I can't be with you. I think you're hurting over Tara's death more than you realized."

Eric just stared at her for the longest moment, then he pulled Sookie to him forcefully and attempted to kiss her! Sookie screamed as his lips smothered hers and she concentrated hard, before delivering a 'fairy shock' to his body, that caused his lips to leave hers and the rest of his body to fly across the room!

Bill entered the house just then. He did not like what he saw. Sookie realized he was there and tried not to look shaken, but it was clear from her demeanor and Eric's lack of clothing, that something unwanted had been about to take place here. Bill put a hand on Sookie's shoulder and looked at Eric.

"Get dressed," he addressed Eric, "Chancellor Zimojic wants to see Nora and yourself in a half in hour."

Eric slowly stood up and faced the two of them.

"Why?" he asked, not looking at Sookie at all.

"Chancellor Zimojic has a video in his possession. One that shows Tara Thornton robbing a gun store, at the very same time a memorial service was taking place in her name. The Authority would like to know how this is possible?" Bill asked, as Sookie looked from him to Eric.

Eric spoke.

"I'll get dressed then and accompany you to the Authority Headquarters." he replied smoothly. But Bill shook his head as he pointed outside.

There was an Authority detention van outside.

"Not this time, Eric. Hurry and get dressed or go without clothing. But Chancellor Zimojic is waiting." Bill told him.


	25. Chapter 25

Eric Northman and Nora Gainsborough were lead before the Authority. Eric refrained from showing his disgust, when he noticed that Bill Compton now had a seat at the table. Roman stood up and faced the two 'prisoners'.

"Nora, it's very disappointing to see that your loyalties, clearly, have become divided."

Nora said nothing. But she did swallow convulsively. Roman looked at Eric, then nodded to an assistant, who played the video for the room. Bill watched Eric very carefully. If he looked surprised to see Tara alive, it certainly did not register on his face, something Roman noticed.

"You don't look especially surprised, Mr. Northman. You were the one that put out the word, that Were assassins had killed your progeny. Ms. Gainsborough here, confirmed it. I was at the memorial service, if you recall, as was Mr. Compton. Then this interesting video comes along."

"Where did this come from, if I may ask?" Eric asked.

"You may not, actually," Roman replied, "just know that we have confirmed the authenticity, in case you were going to try and claim that this was a doctored video in some way. Now, where do you think Ms. Thornton got off to, after she left this store? And even more interesting, why did she feel the need to steal that assorted box of guns?"

"I have no idea, Chancellor," Eric responded, "but I am afraid that my sister and myself were deceived. We were informed of an impending attack on my progeny. We rushed to the place where this was supposed to take place, only to find that we were too late. I suppose it is possible that the Were assassins or the Pelts, mistakenly thought..."

Roman sighed loudly, interrupting!

"Mr. Northman, Mr. and Mrs. Pelt are now serving time in an Authority Penitentiary. For the murder of one vampire, Tara Thornton. We could find none of the assassins. We assumed the Pelts disposed of them to keep them quiet. But now I have another theory: I think Ms. Gainsborough and yourself, killed the assassins **BEFORE** they could get to Ms. Thornton. I think Ms. Thornton, in her numerous attempts to escape your sexually threatening attentions, used a ring that allows a person to travel to other realities to escape. This ring is one I searched for and suspected that it was within your midst, Mr. Northman."

Neither Eric or Nora said anything. Roman continued his tirade.

"Either confirm or deny it! Mr. Northman? Ms. Gainsborough?"

Nora glanced at Eric, then spoke.

"I was with Eric when we killed the Were assassins. But that does not mean that the Pelt's themselves could not have disposed of Tara Thornton."

"The Pelts," Bill interrupted, "are very influential in the Were community. They would not have done such a deed with their own hands."

"Then maybe they hired someone else." Nora retorted.

"You're reaching." Bill replied sarcastically. He then looked at Eric and spoke.

"And you. I think every conversation or dealing with you, that I have had concerning Tara Thornton, in some part had to do with your putting your hands on her unwanted. Why just tonight I caught you trying to rape Sookie Stackhouse!"

A few of the Authority members snorted! Roman eyed Eric.

"You tried to rape a fairy?" he asked with disgust.

Eric was sick of this crap!

"First of all, I resent being referred to as some deviant, rapist vampire. The women I am with enjoy being with me. And Tara Thornton is one of them. We were involved, sexually and she enjoyed it. So much so that when I made it clear to her, that I enjoyed the attentions of other women, she had a shit fit, used that ring and left this reality. Oh and Bill: Sookie and I were just having a misunderstanding. That is all."

Roman folded his arms.

"So you do admit that you knew where that ring was, this whole time?"

Nora looked at Eric fearfully! Eric answered.

"Salome Agrippa had the ring and planted it on Tara Thornton the last time she was here. I did not find out she had it until she left this reality. She disappeared right in front of me." Eric lied.

"Alright, then why did you not come to us when this occurred?" Bill argued. "And why did you try and make it seem as if the Pelts had murdered Tara?"

"I have no answers for you, 'your highness'." Eric said sarcastically.

"Well until you do, Ms. Gainsborough and yourself will be enjoying our hospitality in detention cells."

Nora said nothing as she was grabbed by guards and lead from the room. Eric now looked at Roman.

"I want a trial!"

The other Authority members looked at one another. Bill looked at Eric with some surprise. A vampire took a very big chance when they picked a 'trial'. Because a guilty verdict not only resulted in the 'True Death' of the defendant, but of everyone in the family line!

That would mean that both Pam and Tara would die along with Eric.

"A trial? Alright Mr. Northman, I will grant you a trial," Roman said, "and you know what? I'll tell you outright what you have to prove to the court: that Tara Thornton willingly fucked you and that she left this reality for the reasons you said. Hell...really in order to prove that, you'd either have to get her back here to say so... or find proof that she was fucking another version of you, in another reality."

The other Authority members snickered! Bill smiled and spoke.

"And I think we all know the chances that that would be happening, are nil to none." Bill said.

Roman motioned for the guards to take Eric away. Eric went calmly but in his head, he was already lining up witnesses for his defense. Once he left the room, Roman approached Bill.

"We need to find out where Tara went after she left the gun store. When the traveler returns, they usually end up in the spot they were in before they left."

Bill nodded, then left the meeting room. He would find some footage of Tara's whereabouts, probably from a different store camera on that street.

* * *

**1583-** LaFayette was scarfing down the meal that one of Eric's men had put before him. Eric had just left Tara, who had fallen into an exhausted slumber after their sensuous lovemaking session. And of that Eric was glad of. Only because he wanted to question this 'LaFayette' person himself.

Lafayette was about to drink some tea, when Eric entered the room. He put the cup down, stood up and bowed royally.

"Your grace." LaFayette murmured. Eric motioned for him to rise and dismissed his man. The two of them were alone.

"My wife insisted that you be freed. She said you were a relative of hers?" Eric asked.

Lafayette gave him a confused look.

"Well, I suppose we **WERE** going to be related, indirectly. I was sent over from Edgingland, by King Franklin Edgington. I was to see that Lady Tarayan was safely delivered into his hands."

"So you work for my cousin? You are not part of the Thorngrove army?"

LaFayette shook his head.

"This was all a surprise to me."

"Really?" Eric asked sarcastically. He then peered at him closely.

"I know you, don't I? I had seen you at court before the usurper invaded?"

Lafayette swallowed noisily, then confessed.

"I was the cup bearer."

"The **CUP BEARER**?! And now you work closely with the prince?" Eric asked, appalled. He looked LaFayette up and down!

"Yes.** KING** Franklin really liked the way I poured drinks," LaFayette confided, "and one thing lead to another..."

Eric frowned.

"I don't understand that. What do you mean 'one thing lead to another'?"

"I mean we began talking. And his majesty just didn't know who he could trust. But he found me indeed trustworthy so I was moved up from cup bearer to secretary. Your Highness asked me to make sure that all the arrangements were in order to honor his pact with Earl Thorngrove."

Eric smiled coldly.

"So it must've been quite a shock when you were mistaken for a one of the troops and thrown into chains?" he asked sarcastically. "So you have no relationship with my wife at all, do you?"

"I only met Lady Tarayan once." LaFayette admitted.

Eric said nothing to that. Clearly, while this man was a relation in Tarayan's other world, he was not here. Eric called for his man again, and when he entered, he ordered him to return LaFayette to the hold!

"Your grace,..." LaFayette stuttered.

"You should've remembered my proper title before you turned traitor!" Eric snapped. "Now get out of my sight!"

LaFayette was dragged from the room. A moment later, another man entered. Eric looked at him.

"Bring the other one up from the hold. The one called 'Sam Merlotte'."

"And should I have a meal brought in for him?"

"No." Eric said curtly.

* * *

Sam Merlotte had smelled food on LaFayette when he had been returned to the hold, but he could see he was being offered none!

And he suspected he knew why.

"What is your relationship to my wife, Lady Tarayan?" Eric asked calmly. "Are you with Thorngrove's troops?"

"No." Sam admitted.

"If you weren't of his army, then why were you captured? You were on the ship going to Edgingland, with the troops."

Sam looked away. Eric walked over and backhanded him so hard, that he fell out of his chair!

"You will answer me, damn you! Who are you? I already know that that traitor I brought up here, was from my native land. Have you ever been familiar with my wife?"

"No!" Sam cried out, pulling himself back up into his chair. Eric looked him over.

"First of all, I did not say you could get up off of the floor. But I will allow it-this time. Now I want you to tell me what your relationship was to my wife, Lady Tarayan, to yourself. Are you a servant of hers?"

"Of her father's." Sam said in a tight voice. Eric noticed the hesitancy in his tone and pressed on.

"How long have you been in the Earl's service?"

"Since I was a lad." Sam replied.

"How old?"

"Five."

Eric frowned.

"Your parents pressed you into service early?"

Sam looked Eric straight in the eye.

"I don't remember my parents, sir. I was found in a boat. The Earl took me in."

Eric folded his arms, slightly more interested in what this fool had to say, than before.

"Your parents abandoned you? You don't remember them at all? Or even how you got into the boat?"

"No." Sam replied. "But I have known Lady Tarayan from the time I was found at five years of age."

"So you essentially grew up with her?" Eric asked calmly.

"Yes." Sam replied.

"Why were you on the ship with the troops? If you are such a family friend of the Thorngroves, why were you not on the ship that carried my wife?"

"First of all, I cannot believe you forced Lady Tarayan into a false marriage!"

Eric smirked!

"Tell me, 'man who's parents put him in a boat and left him', why is my marriage to Lady Tarayan 'false'? It's been consummated."

Sam began breathing hard, before he turned in a full fledged wolf and leapt at Eric! Eric was shocked, but moved around a table in time to escape the clutches of the beast! Damn the Gods! Tarayan had mentioned that this Merlotte was a shifter, but nothing else in her reality, seemed to be true in his! So why was this man a shifter here **AND** in Tarayan's other world?

It didn't matter! Alcide and a few men heard the snarls and came running! Alcide was carrying one of the guns Tara had brought to this reality, and he fired it at the beast!

Sam yiped, then leapt at the men! They moved out of the way as Sam ran from the cabin and disappeared someplace on the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gunshot awoke Tara! What the hell was going on now? She slowly got up out of bed and looked around. Where was Eric?

She heard a thumping sound near the door. Tara put on some kind of robe thing, then eased over and slowly opened it.

A fucking wolf was out there! And it was bleeding! Ordinarily, Tara would've freaked but there was something about him that made her unafraid. She backed back as the animal limped in, then morphed into a naked Sam!

"Lady Tarayan...I beg of you..." he moaned.

"Sam!" Tara cried out, and knelt down to cradle him in her arms...just as the door was flung open and Eric and Alcide appeared. Alcide frowned and looked at Eric, who's lips were pursed in a tight line. His wife was giving comfort to the beast and his head was resting on her bosom!


	26. Chapter 26

Tara could see that Eric and Alcide were not happy with the sight of her comforting Sam, on the floor. But she had a few questions of her own! The biggest one of all was who the **HELL** had shot Sam?!

Sookie appeared in the doorway and Alcide grabbed her to keep her from entering the room!

"It's not safe." he cautioned. But Sookie pulled out of his grip and entered the room. She knelt down next to Tara.

"Is he one of the prisoners?" Sookie asked softly. Tara nodded then rested Sam's head down on the floor and got up. Sookie examined his wound, then looked back at Prince Eric and Alcide.

"We need to get Surgeon Bill down here! He could die!" she cried out.

"That was the point," Eric bitterly, his eyes challenging Tara's, "this...this...servant, turned into a wolf and tried to tear out my throat! I want him thrown in the ocean! **NOW**!"

"Okay," Tara interrupted, "can we talk about this? I didn't think you were going to talk to anyone but LaFayette? How did Sam get up here?"

"I decided to question both men, Tarayan," Eric said curtly, "and **THIS** one gave me answers I did not like! When I pressed him for answers, he changed into a beast and tried to kill me. I'm sorry, but he will have to be killed."

"Can we just talk about this?" Tara asked again, unable to believe that the situation described, called for Sam to be wounded, then just dumped at sea!

Eric looked at Alcide.

"Get some men in here to carry him out. Put him back in the other room we were interrogating him in. For now. I need to speak to my wife alone."

Alcide nodded, then opened the door to the cabin, summoning several men. An injured Sam, who was now passed out, was carried from the room, followed by a concerned Sookie. Once the door closed, Eric schooled her, so to speak.

"Tarayan, that man tried to murder me. That offense cannot go unanswered by any other punishment but death."

"Eric, you'd throw a wounded man in the ocean? I mean he's not going to stand a chance this way."

"I don't want him to stand a chance! Oh and by the way: Mr. Merlotte is in love with you. That is clear to see." Eric informed her.

Tara ignored his assessment and came up with another idea.

"How about we nurse him back to health then throw him in the sea? I mean maybe he can turn into a fish or something? I mean it just doesn't seem very merciful to throw an injured man in the water like that! Some shark could get him or something."

"And again, Tarayan, why would that be so bad?" Eric asked, now tired of quibbling about this. She would just have to understand that these sort of decisions didn't concern her anyway.

"Eric, I brought you those guns..."

"Do you really intend to keep holding that over my head?"

"No. But I want you to show some mercy with Sam. I can't stop you from throwing him overboard, but you could at least wait until he's well. Will you agree to do that?" Tara asked hopefully.

Eric did not answer. Instead he turned away and picked up a few things off of a table in the room. He picked them up and set them back down absently, then turned back to her and responded.

"The man known as LaFayette, told me that he works for my cousin."

Tara frowned.

"LaFayette works for him? Why?"

"I don't know. But he's clearly nothing more than spy and a toadie. He can be turned so that any information he gleans, will benefit our side. But your Mr. Merlotte was insolent. He said he'd known you since he was a lad. And he seemed to doubt the legitimacy of our union. I don't want someone like that on my ship." Eric insisted. Tara moved forward.

"Okay, well, when he wakes up I'll tell him the truth." Tara promised.

"Which is?" Eric prodded her.

"That we're married."

Eric slowly closed the distance between them.

"That we are married and they you belong to me. You will tell him that, Tarayan, when he is better?"

Tara realized that she was hearing Eric agree to her terms. She would figure out a way to keep Sam from being thrown in the ocean later. Buf for now, Tara nodded, then met his lips for a hungry kiss that deepened as they hurriedly shed their clothing! Eric quickly sat down on the end of the bed, then grasped Tara by the waist before impaling her on his manhood. Tara slowly moved upon her husband's swollen organ, as her full breasts brushed teasingly across Eric's lips, then settled into a smooth pattern of fierce ministrations upon him, while Eric almost lost control of himself in his excitement! Spasms of pleasure would soon seize them both, and Eric was left silently swearing that this was the last victory he could allow Tarayan to have with regards to his authority.

* * *

Eric left the cabin shortly after their quickie and Tara took the time to find Sam. He was in a room with no bed! Surgeon Bill and Sookie were seeing to him on the floor. Surgeon Bill rose and spoke.

"I've put him together all I can, but infection has set in. I'm afraid he will probably die by the morning." Surgeon Bill said regretfully. He bowed to Tara then left the room. Tara hurriedly kneeled beside Sookie!

"I have to go back again." Tara said. Sookie's eyes widened!

"What are you saying? You can't go back! For what?"

"There are drugs that will help Sam. Drugs and vampire blood." Tara said solemnly. She was going to go back, bite into her wrist, find a cup or container then bring it back here. Sam would then be up and around in no time!

"Lady Tarayan, if I may be so bold: you can not go back to that other reality, for this man! I have eyes! Prince Eric is jealous of him. Wouldn't it be more kind to let him just die in the night?"

"No! It wouldn't, Sookie Stackhouse! And I shouldn't have to tell you that!"

"I am not named Sookie sta...house...whatever! I am Mrs. Alcide Herveaux. And you can be off if you like, but do not ask me to lie for you whilst you are gone."

"Actually, that's exactly what I am going to ask of you, girl! I need you to cover for me with Eric while I'm gone."

"No." Sookie said and dabbed Sam's now sweaty forehead. "I will not deceive the prince if he asks me about your whereabouts."

Tara eyed her.

"Are you still mad about that bird that got shot?"

Sookie threw down the cloth and looked at Tara!

"My Lady! I have known the prince since he was a child! Alcide and myself grew up in his household! He is clearly besotted with you in just the short time he has known you. Keeping this man here around is dangerous to your marriage!"

"He is not a threat, Sookie! But he is a friend. And I asked the prince if I could nurse him back to health, before he is thrown in the ocean."

Sookie seemed a bit mollified by this bit of news.

"So he will be allowed to mend, **THEN** be thrown into the ocean?"

"Yes. And he is a shifter. So he will be able to turn into a fish to save himself."

"Well...as long as he is no longer aboard, I can see this being alright." Sookie said slowly. "But I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to that other reality."

"The sooner he's well, the sooner he can get out of here." Tara said in a sing song voice. Now Sookie agreed completely!

"So when the prince comes looking for me?" Tara prompted.

"I will say I have not seen you as of late." Sookie told her.

* * *

**2013**

Eric, from his Authority detention cell, could feel Tara's presence again. How he had missed it the other time, he did not know.

Well, yes he did. He had attended the memorial at Merlotte's and was so busy scowling at Pam and Sam, then Alcide and Sookie, then...

Tara's mother had had the nerve to stop by, wearing huge sunglasses! Eric had coolly told her she was not welcome. Lettie Mae ignored him and tried to speak directly to Sookie, but she backed him up in wanting Lettie Mae to leave.

So they had been in the midst of so much drama, that he himself had missed the signs that Tara had returned. But he wasn't missing them now.

Eric called for a guard and insisted on seeing Chancellor Zimojic. Meanwhile, Bill had spotted Tara in the alley, via a camera surveillance they had set up. He volunteered to go and get her, so she could answer before the Authority.

Roman arrived and walked into Eric's cell.

"You wanted to let me know that Tara Thornton has returned to this reality. Well, I do know this and Mr. Compton is going to retrieve her. It looks as if your trial will be starting soon."

"Chancellor Zimojic, with all due respect, I should go with his Majesty to bring my progeny in."

"Why? From what I understand, they get along well. I don't see any problems." Roman said coolly.

"That's because you are under the mistaken belief that Tara's reason for leaving this reality was to seek some sort of sanctuary from me. I can get her to return your ring."

"So can Mr. Compton. Now if that is all, I need to get back to my lunch. Nora and I are dining together." Roman said blithely. Eric took that to mean what Roman had wanted to infer: that he was sleeping with his sister. Eric said nothing as Roman left his cell. His thoughts returned to Tara. She had returned once before for guns. What else did she plan to transport from this reality and to the next? And why? Had she joined some sort of militia?

Meanwhile, Tara had arrived in the alley and then zipped to Sookie's house! She hid behind a tree and watched Sookie come out of her house, dressed in her Merlotte's uniform, get in her car and drive off. Tara then zipped into the house, hurried up the stairs, showered for longer than she should have, then hurried back down to her basement room to pack some things.

She emerged carrying a suitcase and stopped in the kitchen to get a cup for Sam. Tara then bit into her wrist and let the blood drip into it. It shouldn't take much.

Bill suddenly entered and smiled calmly at Tara.

"Hello, Tara."

Tara slowly put the cup down and sealed her wound.

"Bill. How've you been?"

"Better than you, since you're dead."

Tara looked confused, just as Bill figured! He pulled her funeral program out of his jacket and Tara snatched it from him!

"Oh my fucking God! Where in the world did people get the idea that I was dead?"

"From Eric. He and Nora told everyone that some Were assassins had killed you."

Tara rolled her eyes and tossed the program on the table.

"Eric and Nora told me they killed them and that I had nothing to worry about."

"Yes, well, when you took off with the ring, Tara, Eric probably had to cover for you. I see it on your finger there. Roman Zimojic wants it back."

"Bill, he can have it back, but he needs to come with me to get it."

Bill eyed her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm someplace where I'm happy! You're a surgeon and Sookie, Alcide and Eric are there...Sam is sick so I need to get him some vampire blood. The point is, Roman can have the ring because this is the last time I'm coming back here. But tell Sookie and LaFayette that I love them, okay?"

"No, Tara, it is not okay! I mean I do get your meaning, but...but...you have to explain all of this before the Authority!" Bill insisted.

"Why?"

"Eric is about to go on trial for lying about your death. For lying about the ring. Tara, I don't know how this exactly works, but if he is found guilty, his whole line is to be executed. I know you have no caring for Eric or Pam, but do you really want to see that happen?"

"Eric shouldn't have lied. And in another reality, where I am not a vampire, that will not make any difference to me."

"I can't just let you return."

Tara picked up the cup and the suitcase with one hand, then turned the ring.

Bill could not get to her fast enough! Damn, Damn, **DAMN**!

But...he did have knowledge and Tara's offer. He would take that back to Roman. And Eric.


	27. Chapter 27

"What?" Roman asked with disbelief. Eric refrained from smirking. He should've been allowed to travel with Bill. Now he was out of his cell and in a meeting room, listening to this nonsense about Tara's getting away from Bill!

"Chancellor, she disappeared before I could stop her. But there are some things you must know. She has no problem with you taking the ring back. But you would have to go with her to her new world, then take it back."

Roman peered at Bill, then cast a sly glance at Eric.

"You're saying Ms. Thornton wants to stay in this reality?"

"Yes. And it is my belief that if she has come back twice already, something, inevitably, will force her to return again. She left by way of Sookie Stackhouse's kitchen. We need to make sure the home is monitored now."

Eric found the conversation quietly disconcerting. But he did not let on.

"Did she explain her need for all of that ammunition?" he asked Bill. Bill glanced over at him.

"No. I did not get a chance to ask. She was going on and on about how 'happy' she was. When I told her of your predicament, she could've cared less."

Eric did not react to that comment, but Roman looked at him now.

"Your trial prospects aren't looking too good, Mr. Northman. Alright. Let's set up cameras, secretly, in Ms. Stackhouse's home. When Ms. Thornton returns, we will detain her so that I can accompany her to her new reality to take possession of the ring."

"Chancellor," Eric spoke, "do you really think it's wise to allow her to stay there?"

"I am many things, Mr. Northman, but I am not one to stand in the way of a woman's true happiness. And as for you, you will be set up with a vampire tracking/stacking device. You will be free to plan a defense and gather witnesses. But if you try and leave the state of Louisiana, the device will go off and you will suffer the true death. Do you understand?"

"Implicitly." Eric answered. But he had also decided something else. When he did leave this building, he was going to attempt to find Russell Edgington himself. He suddenly did not believe that that man did not know more about that ring, than he let on before, when he himself was imprisoned here. And what he specifically wanted to know, is if there was any way of finding out where Tara was, **BEFORE** she returned again.

* * *

Eric walked into Merlotte's and a few people that he didn't even know, stopped talking to stare at him. To his supreme disappointment, Pam was there. She saw him, said something to Merlotte himself, then approached him.

"Hey! I heard the Authority had you."

"And I can see you were brimming with concern." Eric replied coolly. He now knew how Pam had felt, at times, when it seemed as if he were allowing Sookie to come between them. He didn't like Sam Merlotte. At all. And he could not see what his progeny saw in the man.

Either progeny, that is.

"Okay, don't be like this,"Pam said quietly, "Sam is important to me. I never thought it possible either but, I've found love. So to speak."

"And I've found Tara." Eric said pointedly. Pam looked confused.

"What do you mean? She's dead, right?"

Eric steered Pam outside, something both Sam and Sookie noticed. Eric pulled Pam over towards her car.

"Nora and I lied to cover our asses. Tara had a shit fit when she found me with Nora. She took the ring and left. She's been back twice: once to steal guns and the other to take blood to your precious one in there. Wherever she is, she's apparently involved with** HIM**."

Pam's fangs emerged briefly, before disappearing.

"How do you know that?" Pam asked.

"Because Bill saw her spilling her own blood into a cup. When Bill questioned her, she said she needed to take it to Sam. Wherever Tara is, she is involved with Sam and he must be hurt."

Pam glanced at the building before looking at Eric again.

"You said she stole guns? Do you think a version of Sam has been hurt and she needs to heal him?"

"That makes sense," Eric conceded, "but it's not our real problem. I am only temporarily free. I am to be tried by the Authority for all of this. I need Tara to return and tell them that she did not leave because she felt harassed by me. No one even believed I had entered into a sexual relationship with the woman!"

"So in order to be cleared, Tara has to admit to fucking you and liking it?" Pam gleaned.

"Yes. And I don't want to wait for her to pop back in. Russell Edgington had that ring for the longest time. And I find it very hard to believe that he knew nothing about what that ruby really did. I plan to find him and make him tell me something."

"Eric! How the fuck do you plan to 'make' Russell tell you anything? How?"

Eric rested his hands on her shoulders.

"The promise of fairy blood would be most inviting to him."

"Oh Christ! What are you asking of me?" Pam complained. But God help her, she knew.

"When I contact you, I need for you to get a vial of blood from Sookie. However you have to. But I think Edgington knows of a way to find out where Tara is. I don't want to wait for her to return to this reality on a whim."

"Eric..." Pam began. But Eric cut her off.

"Pam, if I am found guilty, my whole family line dies. You will be killed and if and when Tara ever returns here, she dies too. So do as I ask. Are we clear?"

Pam nodded, knowing damned well this would fuck her up with Sam. But hell, she had to look out for herself and her family. Even if ONE of them was forever pissing her off!

* * *

**1583**-

Tara returned, dressed in her 2013 type of clothes! Sookie gasped in shock!

"My Lady! What are you wearing?"

"Oh...yeah...well..."

"Well I'll just get you some proper clothing! And quick before the prince sees you! He hasn't been in and he doesn't know you were gone." Sookie told her, peering at the blood in a cup. She then watched as Tara sat on the edge of the bed and began forcing the thing the blood was in, between the shifter's lips!

Sookie crossed herself, then hurried from the room to go and fetch Tara an appropriate dress. Tara struggled with Sam, as he blanched at the taste of the blood!

"What is this?" he asked weakly, trying to spit it up.

"Never mind that. You'll be as good as new once you take a swig. Then we have to figure out how we're going to keep my husband from throwing you into the ocean."

The blood worked quicker than Tara expected, because Sam's voice began to sound stronger and stronger.

"I'm not afraid of him, Lady Tarayan. And he had no business forcing you into marriage and touching you. It ain't right!" Sam protested. Tara smiled softly at him.

"You care about me even here, don't you?"

Sam looked confused.

"You mean 'here' on this ship? Of course I do! I love you Lady Tarayan! I have since I was five! I snuck aboard the ship King Franklin had sent for the troops, then I could see your ship was in trouble during the storm. I jumped off and swam over to save you, when I saw the boat rip apart...why are you holding your arm like that?"

Tara blinked. She was so lost in his story that the sudden change of topic threw her.

"I broke it when the other ship fell apart in the storm."

"And Prince Eric didn't have a sling fashioned for you?" Sam asked, his tone bitter. But it actually hurt less and less and she could even move it a little. And that always happened when she came back from the other world.

Tara reached for Sam's hand.

"Sam, Prince Eric wants you to get well so he can throw you overboard! You have to look weaker than you are, alright? I'll get him to change his mind."

"I'm not scared of him! He can throw me over if he likes! You know I can just change into something that belongs in the sea." Sam reminded her.

"I know but I don't want to even take that chance with your life." Tara told him. "Now get some rest. I'll be back later."

But before she could move, Sookie **AND** Eric came in. Eric was holding the dress!

"Sookie here, tried to tell me that you wanted to use one of your dresses as a blanket for this beast! But I see now that the dress if for you and **GOD**, what are you wearing? Tell me you didn't use the ring again?"

Sam looked very confused! Tara faced Eric and Sookie.

"I did, yes."

"For what purpose?" Eric asked.

"For medicine for Sam. But I found nothing. I did bathe and change clothes."

"You will change into this before you step a foot out of this room! And that mongrel over there, will close his eyes while you change. When you are appropriately dressed, I want to have a word with you in our cabin." Eric told her, before turning to leave. Sookie shook her head.

"I'm sorry, My Lady." she apologized. But Sam now sat up.

"What in God's teeth was he talking about? What ring? He talks as if you left the ship or something and...your clothing is rather strange Lady Tarayan." Sam noted.

But Sookie noted something else.

"He looks better, My Lady. The 'medicine' worked. I think you'd better tell the prince that it won't be long before he can throw this man overboard." she told Tara.

Tara started to protest, but Sookie stood her ground.

"I've gotten in more trouble with the prince, since you married him, than I ever have before. Now I'm sorry, but I won't go against his word again. I'm going to tell him myself that he looks recovered." Sookie said, turning to leave.

"Damn!" Tara snapped. She then turned to look at a bewildered Sam. There was only one thing to do.

"Get up, Sam! I'm hiding you. In another reality!"

* * *

Tara and Sam 1583, arrived in Sookie's kitchen, not realizing that they were caught on the cameras that Bill Compton had had quickly installed, while Sookie was at work. Bill and Roman watched as Tara returned with a haggard looking Sam. Roman nodded to Bill.

"Let's get over there now." Roman said, but then he noted Bill's expression suddenly looked pained.

Eric 2013 walked into the house, grinning!

"Well, well, well. Tara. I didn't expect you to return quite so soon. And since I just left Merlotte's, I'm going to assume that this is 'Sam from another land'? Pam will be very upset with you."

"Is Sookie here?" Tara asked. Eric eyed her.

"Is Sookie here?" Eric repeated. "No. She is not. Tell me, what time period is this Sam from? Let me guess...1600's? He has a 1600's type of grime to him."

Sam 1583 stared at Eric as if he had seen a ghost! He then tore his eyes off of him and looked at Tara.

"Lady Tarayan..."

"I'm sorry? Who?" Eric asked, still grinning. "I thought I heard you referring to Tara as a lady?"

But Tara just stared at him.

"I need to hide this Sam until I can make my husband understand, that he is no threat to our marriage. So fuck you and goodbye, Eric."

Sam was about to say that Eric **WAS** her husband, when Tara gave him a look of death! Eric noted the look but didn't have time to comment, because Bill entered the home. Roman, unfortunately, could not.

"Tara," Bill said, "I did not expect to see you return so soon."

"Bill, this is Sam from the other reality. He's in danger there. I need some time to make things right so he can return with me."

"I need for you to step outside. Chancellor Zimojic is waiting. And he would like to take you up on your offer."

Tara nodded and linked arms with Sam, pulling him outside with her. She sure as shit didn't want to leave him in there with Eric! And she sure as shit didn't want THIS Eric to know, that she planned to spend the rest of her human life, with him in 1583!

* * *

Roman smiled at Tara and Sam, then spoke.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with aiding this version of Mr. Merlotte. You both have to return. I will go with you and take the ring as well. But it must be done now."

Eric heard this and stepped out onto the porch. He stared at Tara. Surely, she wasn't serious? She would leave here to live in another reality?

She would leave him?

Tara looked over at Eric, then looked at Roman.

"Let's do this then." Tara said calmly. She linked arms with both Roman and Sam, before the three of them disappeared. Bill sighed, then looked over at Eric. He frowned. Eric actually looked hurt. Bill shook it off. It had to be his imagination.


	28. Chapter 28

**1583-**

Roman was shocked.

No.

Appalled.

Tara was in the 1500's? **THIS** is where she wanted to stay?

They arrived in a foul smelling cabin on a ship! And Roman was no longer a vampire. He quickly took the ring off of Tara's finger and put it on his own.

"Goodbye, Ms. Thornton. God speed to you."

And it was just before he left, that he saw the fleeting image of Eric Northman, with long hair enter the cabin, and refer to Tara as his **WIFE**!

**2013-**

Roman returned in moments. Bill and Eric were still on the Stackhouse property. Bill stepped forward.

"Where is she, if I may ask?" Bill inquired.

But Roman stared at Eric so hard, that Eric became unnerved, which rarely happened. If ever.

"Mr. Northman, I will drop all charges against you and your sister. I will have your tracking device deactivated. Let's go." he said to Bill. But Bill and Eric stood rooted in place.

"I don't understand, Chancellor," Bill began, "what made you change your mind about bringing charges against Eric here?"

Roman took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I saw evidence that made me realize that there could've been some truth to what Mr. Northman here was alleging. Not that it matters anymore. Let's go." he said and turned away.

"Chancellor, begging your pardon, but that explanation is not good enough." Eric told him.

Roman slowly turned back to face Eric and Bill decided to intercede.

"Eric, does it really matter? Chancellor Zimojic has shown you mercy. Tara is gone, the ring is in the proper owner's hands and you are free. For now. So let's just forget this." Bill said.

"I would except that Chancellor Zimojic and yourself, made it **VERY** clear that the only way I would win a trial, is if I could prove that Tara had not been threatened by me sexually. Clearly, Chancellor, you saw something that made you think I was telling the truth. Tara said she was 'married'. Is she indeed married to Sam Merlotte?" Eric asked pointedly.

Roman just stared at him without speaking. He then turned to leave. Bill spoke.

"I think you have all the answers you are about to get. Just leave this alone. You only turned Tara to get to Sookie anyway. We will free the Pelts. And you're free from your responsibility as Tara's maker." Bill said and began to follow after Roman.

Eric just stared after the two of them. No, he was not going to leave it alone.

His phone rang. It was Pam.

"Pam?"

"Russell Edgington just walked into Merlotte's and frankly, I'd prefer he eat someplace else!"

"He's just the man I've been looking for." Eric said, hanging up. He then sped over to Merlotte's.

* * *

No one seemed to recognize Russell, and Eric didn't think anyone had been glamoured! Most patrons were either half drunk or too absorbed in their own dinner lives, to pay Russell any notice.

But Sookie noticed him! And she noticed how he kept licking his fucking chops, everytime he looked at her!

"Why would Eric meet him here?" Sookie complained. Sam put a hand on her shoulder and LaFayette peeked out of the kitchen.

Pam spoke.

"I'm sure he won't be a regular. But Eric is in some trouble, **AGAIN**, because of Tara and he needs this creep's help."

LaFayette, who did not know Tara was not dead, gave Pam a funny look. Sam, who did know now, moved Pam and Sookie out of his hearing.

"Hey!" he hissed. "LaFayette heard you! So let's not say anything until we can actually prove this shit is true!"

"Oh it's true," Pam said, "I saw Eric use the ring his self. And I told you that I thought Eric and Tara were fucking. I also told her that she could forget trying to snare him for herself, because he only loves the 'Fairy Princess' here."

"Shut-up, Pam!" Sookie hissed.

"It's true! And Tara probably finally realized it, got pissed off and left. But Eric is saying that the Council is going to put him on trial because Tara pilfered that ring! And if he's found guilty, Eric, myself and that damned Tara, will die for it!"

"Jesus!" Sam whispered. "Why you? I mean Tara stole the ring and Eric lied about it...you don't have anything to do with this shit!"

"We're all related. The blood line suffers." Pam sighed. Sookie closed her eyes. Oh God, Tara, what have you done, she thought.

Over at a booth, Russell smiled at Eric.

"I heard you were looking for me."

"I am. I know you knew more about that ring than you originally let on. You knew what it did, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Russell said, then wriggled his hand. Eric's eyes widened! Russell was wearing the exact same ring that Roman now wore!

"There are two?" Eric asked carefully.

"Yes." Russell said, pretending to study a menu.

"And you've used it?"

"Yes." Russell said again.

"Then you know where my progeny is **EXACTLY**?"

"Well, I suspect I might know. I don't quite see why that should concern you or why I should tell you anything." Russell said, as he set down the menu and looked Eric in the eye.

Eric did not even look over at Sookie.

"A vial of fairy blood for information?"

"A vial of fairy blood for a hint." Russell said.

Eric clenched his jaw, then looked behind him over at Pam. He motioned for her to come to the table. Pam did it without hesitation.

"What's up?" Pam asked, glancing at Russell with distaste.

"I will take care of that little task I gave you. Right now. I need for you to lock the door to this restaurant and after, I will glamour everyone into forgetting what they have seen."

"Right now? I could just trick Sookie into the back room and get the blood myself." Pam suggested reluctantly.

"She does display some power, though. Alright, tell her I want to meet her outside. Tell her I know where Tara is and that WE are both going to find her. Once outside, I will bite her quickly and you get enough blood in this vial." Eric said.

Eric then produced a small vial and palmed it to Pam.

"Then I will give it Russell **AFTER** he has given me what he has promised." Eric said.

Russell wondered why he didn't just drag Sookie Stackhouse off now! But...he had a feeling that there were more fairies to be had, and what he really wanted to know is how many more were there of her? He would bide his time until he could find this out. He nodded his assent and Pam walked over to Sookie.

"Sookie, Eric and I need to speak to you outside. He told me something about Tara that he wants you to know." Pam lied.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Pam touched his cheek briefly. God, Sam was going to be fucking furious with her after this!

"Eric just wants Sookie to know. But we're both going to have to go someplace to get her." Pam lied again.

"You both are using that ring?" Sookie asked. "Then I want to go too."

"Well, let's talk about it outside." Pam said and cajoled Sookie out into the parking lot. Eric stood up and walked out after them. Sam had a strange feeling about the whole thing. He glanced over at the kitchen window. LaFayette was watching him again. How much longer could they keep from him, what was really going on with Tara?

* * *

**1583-**

"Who was that that left here?" Eric demanded to know. Tara let go of Sam's arm and walked over to him.

"He was the original owner of the ring. I took it from him. And now I gave it back."

Eric frowned.

"You gave it back?" he repeated. "Meaning you can't return?"

Tara shook her head happily! Eric reached out and touched her cheek.

"That means I don't have to worry about losing you?"

Tara was now beaming!

"No. You never have to worry about losing me. But, I want you to let Sam stay aboard."

"Tarayan..." Eric began but Tara placed a finger on his lips.

"You are who I want. You are who I will always want to be with. Sam is loyal to me. He is not a spy for King Franklin. He can be trusted."

Eric looked from Tara to Sam. He then looked at Tara.

"He was with you when you returned to the other world?"

"Yes. I was going to hide him there until I could talk to you about letting him stay." Tara admitted.

"Never mind." Eric said absently. "He can stay aboard."

"Really?" Tara cried, jumping up and down. Eric reluctantly smiled at his wife's exuberance. She could show more of it to him, when they made love again in a few moments...

"Yes, really, my darling. But I want you to change out of that God awful whatever you are wearing. In ten days we will be on the island of St. Muniz. And once we land, we will prepare the troops to learn the use of those weapons."

Tara nodded, then threw her arms around Eric's neck! He closed his arms around her but looked pointedly at Sam. Tara then let go of her husband and turned back to Sam.

"Sam, being loyal to me, means being loyal to Prince Eric. He's my husband now."

Sam nodded and made a deep bow. Tara beamed again, then gave Eric a quick kiss, before leaving the room to change. Once she was gone, Eric spoke.

"Pull up a chair, 'Mr. Merlotte'. I want you to tell me everything you saw, when you accompanied my wife back to that other reality."

Sam pulled up a chair and sat down. He then spoke.

"There was a man that resembled yourself. Only his hair was short."

"Hmmm. As I figured. And what was my wife's demeanor towards this person that looked like myself?"

"Cold. To be honest, your grace, my Lady seemed as if she could've cared less about him." Sam admitted.

"What else?" Eric asked.

"This version of you showed a total lack of deference for her. I understand why she would not want to return to him." Sam told him.

Eric nodded approvingly, but deep inside he was worried. He hadn't said anything, but he had had the same nightmare for two nights in a row. And each time Tarayan had been so deeply asleep, that she had had no knowledge he had awakened with a fright. But in this dream, another version of him stood over him, as he lay dying and forced Tarayan **AND** their child, to leave with him...


	29. Chapter 29

**2013-**

"I want to go with you two to get Tara back," Sookie told Eric and Pam in the parking lot at Merlotte's, "it's crazy that she thinks she can stay in another reality."

Eric nodded, then grabbed her quickly and bit into her neck! Sookie began squealing like a stuck pig and Pam worked quickly to catch enough seeping blood to fill the vial! She could not help but lick her fingers as she capped it. Sookie's blood was damned good!

Eric reluctantly controlled himself, bit into his wrist and then forced his blood against her lips to heal her. Pam handed him the vial and he went inside, while Pam asked Sookie if she was alright!

"You fainted there." Pam said, trying to sound sincere. But Sookie wasn't falling for that shit!

"Eric fucking bit me, that's what happened! What's going on?"

"Something that was necessary in order to get Tara back here. Look, I'd like it if you didn't tell Sam about this." Pam said.

But Sam had actually heard the squeals and was now standing in front of them.

"Tell Sam what?" he asked, looking accusingly at Pam. Pam pulled Sookie away from Sam a bit.

"Sookie, I would not have went along with that, but Eric told me that Tara is with **SAM** here, in that other reality. Now I'm sorry, but I have to do whatever I can to break that up from **THIS** reality."

Sookie was more than a bit surprised to hear that!

"How does Eric know that?"

"Tara returned in your kitchen of all places!" Pam hissed. "And she told Bill that she needed vampire blood to save Sam. And she seemed pretty adamant about going against the Authority's orders just to help my boyfriend!"

Sookie didn't answer. If Tara was with a version of Sam Merlotte in another world-well-good for her! She would prefer Sam be with Tara than Pam!

But she didn't voice that opinion. She just realized that maybe she had better keep an eye on Tara's other worldly romance, so that Pam and Eric didn't fuck it up!

"Okay. I'll do as you ask." Sookie said and turned and walked over to Sam.

"Just a girl thing, Sam. Nothing to worry about. I'm going to get back inside." Sookie said and walked back into the restaurant. Sam then looked at Pam.

"What the hell is going on? Where is Eric? He was out here with you, wasn't he?"

"I thought he went back inside?" Pam asked.

Meanwhile, Russell and Eric were around the back where the trash bins were.

"Can I have my vial?" Russell asked.

"Can I have my hint?" Eric asked.

Russell took his arm and turned the dial on his ring...

* * *

**1583-**

Edgingland Palace-

King Franklin Edgington, was more than a bit surprised when his father, Russell Edgington was announced-with his fucking cousin...Eric Northman, formerly of Northland and challenger to his crown!

He jumped up from his throne, furious! His men unsheathed their swords, but Russell rolled his eyes.

"Have your men put those things away, boy. You know what I can do."

Eric eyed Russell. Was **HE** a vampire here? And did Franklin know it? Eric glanced over at sun coming through some windows. Some of the light fell directly upon him and nothing happened. Russell actually sipped some of the fairy blood and soon, but the sun didn't appear to hurt him either. But Eric could not figure out if that was because Russell had had the fairy blood or what? And he didn't quite know if he himself was still a vampire or human now? He didn't feel any different.

"How dare you show your face here!" Franklin hissed. "Father, why is he not in chains?"

Russell cast a sly glance over at Eric before answering.

"For what, son?"

"For what?! He stole the troops that Earl Thorngrove promised me and forcibly wed my beloved, Lady Tarayan Thorngrove!"

Suddenly, Eric remembered Sam calling Tara 'Lady Taraya' or something like that! He gave Russell a meaningful look of understanding, before answering for himself.

"I'll tell you what: let's have duel for the throne. If you win, you will never have to be bothered with me again. And I will tell you where Lady Tarayan is, before you kill me. And if I win, well, this is all mine. And 'Tarayan' too." Eric said.

Franklin just stared at him before speaking.

"I will agree to no such thing. The monarchy is mine by right. What happened, Cousin Eric? Did Thorngrove's troops perish? Did Lady Tarayan flee from your bed?" Franklin smirked.

Russell and Eric ignored him and had a small conference in front of him, whispering.

"I'll make you a deal," Eric whispered, "I will bring you a regular supply of Sookie's blood, if you kill him and take the throne."

"I was going to do that anyway," Russell said between clenched teeth, "there is no way this idiot would ever be a child of mine."

"Kill him, take the throne and then come for me in about three months." Eric requested.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Oh I'll do it, but I want an actual fairy per month. Not this piddly shit in a vial! See I know that Sookie Stackhouse disappeared for a good year to some fairyland. You find that land and bring me one fairy a month. I'll come and get the fairies-and then in three months I'll bring a fairy** AND** you, back here."

Eric didn't especially like that part of the deal. For it called for some investigation. But it certainly wasn't impossible to find out. And he did remember draining one, when he had amnesia.

"Fine." Eric agreed.

"May I ask why you want this facade continued?" Russell asked.

"It will soon be apparent." Eric said.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT BEHIND MY BACK?!"** Franklin sneered. "Father, you are being insolent! And you, cousin, I want my betrothed back! Produce her or you will rot in the dungeon!"

Russell and Eric stared blankly at Franklin, before Russell looked at Eric and said, "I'll kill him now, glamour his guards into thinking he was poisoned, and then we can go back."

Eric just nodded. Russell had just answered his question with regards to his 'vampire status'.

* * *

**1583, St. Muniz-Three Months Later:**

Sam Merlotte was deeply unhappy and heartbroken. Lady Tarayan had sworn to him that she would never love another such as him, and that they could continue their relationship after she married King Franklin.

But she was besotted by that pretender, Prince Eric! He had come into her dressing room that morning, hoping to maybe broach the subject of rekindling their passion,whilst Prince Eric was off on the grounds with Alcide Herveaux, training those men in the use of those loud weapons, Lady Tarayan had brought with her from that other reality. But Prince Eric had been with her, and he watched in strangled horror(and behind a door in the adjoining room), as Prince Eric and Tarayan fucked like like they would never stop!

Sam almost jumped, when he felt LaFayette's hand come down on his shoulder! He said nothing and continued to watch the prince and Lady Tarayan, as they copulated on the balcony to her room.

"I know how you feel," LaFayette murmured, "I have fantasized about the Prince since I was lad."

"Aye." was all Sam said. LaFayette sighed.

"I wish they would hurry up. I have disturbing news for the Prince's ears only."

Sam did not care, as his mind wandered to Tarayan and that other reality they had briefly been in. Everything had seemed so strange. That one room they had been in looked like something from another world and yet, sort of resembled a kitchen! And Prince Eric had been more calm and controlled. Where had Tarayan come across that ring that allowed the both of them to travel in such a way?

"We should go, before we are discovered." Lafayette advised and Sam nodded, then left the adjoining room, with him.

Meanwhile, Eric had indeed insisted on making love to his wife out on the balcony, lifting her up and impaling her on his manhood, standing up. Tara had wrapped her legs around him ad cried out helplessly as Eric made furious love to her, thrusting with a tempo that to her, rivaled a washing machine. Their bodies slapped together noisily as Tara lost herself in dizzying excitement and lust.

Later, a servant had brought water for a bath and Tara felt bad, that she was now supposedly too good to get the water herself! She didn't really feel that way, but Eric had a fit if she did anything that he thought a servant should be doing. As she leaned back into the water, Sookie entered, closing the door quickly, before rushing over.

"What is it?" Tara asked, a bit fearful. There had already been two accidental deaths by way of the guns she had brought into this reality and one drunken incident, where someone shot off their foot! She now expected to hear something along those lines from Sookie.

"Lady Tarayan, I heard something. Something that LaFayette was telling your grace and my husband. I know they are planning on not telling you, but I thought you should know, since he caused you such pain."

"Who?" Tara asked, now sitting up.

"King Franklin. His father is now king. Apparently King Franklin was poisoned." Sookie said, peering at her a bit. She had noticed earlier that Lady Tarayan's stomach had looked a bit distended...

"Poisoned?" Tara asked, wondering why the hell Russell would do such a thing now? Why hadn't he just killed Franklin from the get-go so he could be king? Why did he wait so long to do this?

That was what Eric and Alcide were wondering, as that listened to LaFayette.

"Why would my uncle kill my cousin** NOW**? Why didn't he do it after he murdered my father?" Eric asked in wonder. "Is your spy sure of his findings?"

LaFayette nodded grimly.

"Yes, your grace. Only there doesn't seem to be any proof that King Russell killed his son. As I said before, many remember the late King Franklin choking and gasping for air, over roasted lamb. Everyone in the kitchen was questioned and no one of any consequence turned up as the guilty party."

"That doesn't mean someone in the kitchen did it," Alcide theorized, "the poisoner could've been someone who got close enough to the lamb to corrupt it, then leave the grounds."

"Aye," Eric said, "and leave handsomely paid by my uncle. We now have no choice but to speed up the timing of our departure here. I don't want my uncle sitting on that throne a moment longer than his twit son. We will prepare to leave here and retake Northland in a few days."

* * *

**2013- Fangtasia**

Pam stopped short when she found Russell Edgington, sitting in Eric's office chair. God, she had hoped someone had staked him!

"Well hello, dear. Pam, isn't it?"

Pam sighed.

"Yes."

"I bet you were hoping I had died, weren't you?"

"What do you want?" Pam asked.

"I'm here to have a hard talk with Mr. Northman. He has reneged on an agreement we had. Something that was to be delivered to me once a month, that wasn't! I came in through the back. Fetch him for me, won't you?"

Pam rolled her eyes!

"I can't. He was captured by the Authority."

Russell frowned.

"Again?"

"Who the hell knows? Tara has been long gone, so this time it wasn't her fault! He just outright killed a vampire for no reason, knowing he would get pulled in! Let me ask you this: does this agreement have anything to do with his hair?"

Russell now slowly stood up.

"His hair? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Eric's hair. He grew it back long? And he suddenly did it after that little visit he took to God knows where, with you." Pam said, her manner increasingly snotty sounding. But Russell ignored her tone! Damn! That fucking Northman never had any intention of honoring their deal! And he had killed that vamp, to get into the Authority building to get his fucking hands on Roman Zimojic's ring, not his!

Russell took a pause. Northman would have to kill Roman to get it again. He decided that that would probably be best. He would wait until that deed was done, before seeking revenge on Eric Northman for his treachery.


	30. Chapter 30

Bill looked around the meeting room table. No one, even Roman, seemed to think that this whole thing with Eric Northman, being before them, yet again, was odd! Everyone knew what happened when a vampire killed another vampire. It was almost as if Eric had committed an equivalent of Vampire Suicide by doing this! But why?

It was no secret that Bill and Sookie had become close again. It had taken baby steps, to finally get back into her life-and her heart. Was it possible that Eric had had some sort of breakdown? He had apparently grown his hair long again, which added, to Bill, an air of insanity to the man. Maybe it was the loss of Sookie and Tara, on some level, that had caused Eric Northman to just go bat shit crazy?

Nora, who now in the inner sanctum again, was suspicious. Eric would never have done something like this unless he was up to** SOMETHING ELSE ENTIRELY**. Nora had no idea what. Since she began sharing Roman's bed, she had been forced to cut her beloved brother off. But what was becoming clear, was that no one had been keeping an eye on her dear brother!

Roman had never liked Eric, period. He knew that the Viking was not a supporter of his mainstreaming campaign and as far as he was concerned, the more naysayers he could rid himself of, the better.

"Mr. Northman, you are back before us again. It seems you've killed a vampire, in front of witnesses in your establishment, named, 'Mike Spencer'."

Bill stared at a photograph of the now dead vampire. Why did he look so familiar? It took him a moment before he realized that Mike Spencer had been the Bon Temps Medical Examiner! Who the hell had changed him into a vampire?

Eric meanwhile, said nothing. He fell to his knees and began chanting Godric's name! Roman eyed him for a moment, then stood up to walk over to him. What was this bullshit? What was Northman up to?

Eric waited until the Head of the Authority reached him, then surreptitiously pulled out a stake from his sleeve! He quickly jumped up and staked Roman, who groaned demonically for a brief second, before descending into goo!

The Council jumped up and Bill called for Security, just as Eric picked up Roman's ring from the mess and disappeared! Bill closed his eyes, as another Authority member screamed at the Security team for not searching Eric more thoroughly! The ring, Bill thought, of course! Why had he been stupid enough to think that Eric was through with Tara in this world or the next?

* * *

**1583**- Eric 2013 looked around calmly. He was in a nasty looking cabin on a ship. He peered out of a window. The ship was docked and there were men walking up a plank and bringing things aboard. Clearly, this ship was set to sail somewhere. And he did not intend to be on it. He walked out onto the deck and found men curtseying him, whenever they saw him. Eric ignored them and walked down the plank, down the dock and stepped on the island of St. Muniz. He stared at the estate far off in the distance. That was where Tara was with a version of himself.

He made his way towards the house, ignoring the stares of people, who bowed, rose and wondered about Prince Eric's strange clothing? As Eric drew near, he heard two guns go off. Clearly that ship was setting sail. Probably to Edgingland. And those guns would be used so that the throne could be reclaimed.

When Eric finally stepped foot onto the grounds, he surreptitiously made his way into the house, past staff that bowed and up a set of stairs. He needed proper clothing if he was going to pull off this deception. Something drew him to a set of doors, which Eric opened quietly then stepped into a room.

It was then that he realized that the 'something' that was drawing him into this room, was the loud shouting coming from an adjoining room with a closed door. And the voice clearly belonged to Tara.

"What do you mean I can't go with you?! Why?!"

"Tarayan," Eric 2013 heard someone that sounded a lot like him speak, "you are with child. By the time I return our son will be born. Our son, whom I would like to name Alexander after my own father. Maybe his middle name could be your father's..."

"Hell no!" Tara sniffed. "I don't want any part of this baby's name, associated with my family."

"Then that settles things. You wil stay here and await the birth of our son. When I return, we will then get ready to set sail back to Northland. Our true home from now on." Eric 1583 said.

Meanwhile, Eric 2013 was stunned. Tara was pregnant? With his child? She had come here and entered into a relationship with him, after she claimed to hate him in their own reality? He would finally have what was denied him when Godric turned him, all that time ago?

A child. Someone to carry on the Northman name?

Eric 2013 eased over to the door that lead into the other room, and opened it slightly so he could hear and see more. Tara was now sitting on 'his' lap!

"I don't see why I can't go with you now? Then by the time you claim everything back, I can have the baby in Northland." Tara said, her tone kind of pouting.

"Tarayan, this is a battle! One that I should win but might not."

"Don't say that!"

Eric 1583 cupped Tara's chin.

"I don't like saying it either. Or even thinking it. But if my uncle is indeed a vampire..."

"Eric, use the anti-vampire weapons I gave you!"

"Yes, Tarayan but I could be walking into an army of vampires. I could not ask you to risk your life or our unborn son's life that way. If I do not return here he will need to carry on the Northman name."

Eric 2013 watched as Tara sadly nodded and the other version of himself, wrapped his arms around her. It was touching. Sort of. But beside the point. Tara was knee deep into this other reality that was not her own. And she was pregnant with THEIR child. He was this other version and this other version was him. So the child sleeping in Tara Thornton's belly belonged to him. And they both belonged in their real world.

He moved back and hid in a closet, leaving the door ajar a bit. He watched as Tara and the other version of himself, opened the adjoining door, then left by way of the door to the room he himself was in. Eric 2013 then stepped out of the closet once they had left. His 'twin' was getting ready to set sail with troops to take on Russell Edgington.

That meant Tara would probably never be seeing this 'Eric', that she seemed so in love with, ever again.

That meant that Tara, would have no choice but to settle for him now.

* * *

Tara said goodbye to Eric and then burst into tears as Sookie tried to comfort her!

"I don't like it either, my lady! But we just have to tell ourselves that our men will come back alive. Prince Eric will see his son born. Now let's get you into bed. You look tired."

Tara nodded. But she wasn't tired. She was going to have more of a good cry when she was alone in bed. Had Russell killed Franklin because that was indeed his plan? To turn his army into vampires? Eric, Alcide, even LaFayette and Sam, who had went as well, would be slaughtered.

And she would be forced to stay here alone.

Sookie helped her to her room, but Tara shook her off.

"I just need to be alone, Sookie. Really, I'll be fine."

Sookie smiled wanly and left the room, closing the door behind her. Tara laid down on her bed and sniffed.

"Well, aren't you even going to ask me about how Fangtasia is doing?"

Tara stopped crying and slowly sat up. She then turned her head to the right.

A man that looked like her husband, wearing very different clothes, was standing there! And when she saw the ring on her his finger...

"Oh shit!" Tara snapped and stood up

"Hello to you too, Tara. I can see that you have what is called in our reality, a 'baby bump'. Oh and just so you know, when our **DAUGHTER** is born, I want to call her Ilsa, after my mother."

"I don't know how in the hell you got that ring from Roman..." Tara began to rage.

"I killed him and took it off of him," Eric said casually, looking around, "I suppose that version of Sookie will be helping you when it's time to give birth? Or I could bring a doctor from our modern day world."

"This baby is not yours!"

Eric smiled patiently at her.

"Of course it is. And you know something? I had no idea how deeply you felt for me. None. I mean you've come here and married me! You're going to have my child! And yet you profess to hate me..."

"I don't hate you, Eric. But your version..."

"Yes!" Eric suddenly snapped. "He, that man you just finished sniveling over, is a 'version' of me! But he** IS** me. And that child **IS** mine. Now this is how things are going to be from now on, Tara** THORNTON**, I am going to allow you to stay here, because if you return as a vampire, to our reality, our daughter may be lost. But the moment you give birth, Ilsa and yourself, will be returning to the real world!"

"You're fucking crazy! I wouldn't raise a baby in our real world! We can't raise a baby in our real world, Eric! We're vampires! We couldn't even see this child during the day! Now take your ring and leave!"

Eric suddenly closed the space between them and seized Tara hard by the waist! He welded their bodies together as Tara struggled to free herself from him.

"**WE** made this child. And I find it fascinating that you left our reality to get away from me, only to bind yourself to me in this way, here."

"Eric, let go of me! If you make me fight you it could hurt the baby..."

"Then you won't fight me, will you." Eric said calmly, his hold on her waist tightening. "I will return to the other reality and smooth things over with the Authority. Bill practically runs everything. Then you will settle into blissful motherhood and..."

Suddenly, Eric's hold on her relaxed as he slumped to the floor! Sam, who had not really left on the Viking Star with the others, threw whatever he had used to bash Eric over the head, over into a corner! Sookie and a few local men came running in!

"God's eyes!" Sookie cried out. "Who is** THAT**?"

But Sam took over, covering for his Lady Tarayan.

"He is a spy. Prince Eric sent me back here when we discovered his presence on the island. King Russell found someone that looked like the prince, to come here and kill Lady Tarayan and their unborn child!" Sam lied, then looked at the men.

"Strip him naked and chain him in the dungeon down below." Sam said, Tara stared at Eric's unconscious form, then met Sam's eyes. She nodded. That sounded like as good a lie to tell as any.


	31. Chapter 31

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Bill was struggling to put everything together.

Roman Zimojic had been murdered by Eric Northman. Eric stole the ring and left this reality. One could only presume that he did this to go and follow Tara Thornton, harass her or just plain bother her in some way.

His concern was for the ring itself. It was more than just jewelry and now he wondered if it was not something that he should try and secure into the possession of the Authority. But in order to do this, he needed more information.

Sookie knew much more than he ever expected to learn! And right at that moment, they were seated at a table at Fangtasia. Sam was sitting on Eric's throne again(Pam and Sam had this thing going, where they both spent like half of their time at each other's establishments). Sookie eyed Sam.

"I know Eric is going to complain that Sam smells or something, when he comes back to sit on his throne." Sookie said in a low tone of voice.

Bill glanced over at Sam, then spoke.

"Sookie, you're sure Pam and Eric told you that there was another ring?"

"Yes! Otherwise I wouldn't have went out in a dark parking lot alone with the two of them! They said they wanted to use it to get to where Tara was."

Bill nodded, then motioned for Pam to join them. He heard her go 'oh shit', before reluctantly making her way to their table.

"Bill. Sookie. I'm really busy tonight so..."

"Please join us, Pam. I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist." Bill said coolly. Pam pulled up a chair and sat. Sam was staring at their table from the throne.

"Any word from Eric?" Bill asked.

"Eric? Uh no. I think he might have went to Florida." Pam outright lied. Sookie rolled her eyes! Bill gave her a stern look.

"So you hadn't heard anything about Eric being captured by the Authority, murdering Chancellor Zimojic and then using the ring to leave this reality?" Bill asked skeptically.

Pam was a very bad actress! She covered her heart!

"Oh my fucking God! No, I hadn't! But maybe you can find Eric in another reality...in Florida."

"I should arrest you and that shape shifter right this minute!" Bill hissed. Sookie placed a hand on his knee and he calmed down. Sookie looked at Pam.

"Pam, this is serious now. Tara can't stay where she is. I know Bill doesn't agree but it's how I feel. She needs to face the life she has here. And Eric is just going to keep chasing her. Now did you lie to me about being able to get to where Tara was? You know, the night you all ambushed me at Merlotte's?"

Pam was tired of listening to Sookie's goddamned voice!

"Fine. Russell Edgington has had a second ring the whole time. He told Eric he knew where Tara was and at one point, Eric did leave with Russell. But when he returned, he began growing his hair long again. I didn't think anything of it until Russell came by, heard his hair was long and went ape shit!"

Bill and Sookie looked at one another. Bill spoke.

"What do you think that meant?"

"Truthfully?" Pam asked. "I think wherever Tara is, Russell is. And I think there is a version of Eric there with long hair. Eric's probably planning on pretending on being this other 'him', ambushing Tara and yanking her sorry ass back to this reality. So I would say you should just bide your time, Bill Compton. Both Eric and Tara will be back shortly."

"But you haven't seen Russell since he freaked out over Eric's hair?" Bill asked. Pam shook her head.

"No. I have not."

Bill nodded and Pam got up and walked away. Sookie stared at Bill.

"What do you think this all means?" she asked him. Bill shook his head.

"Sookie, we have three vampires that are moving in and out of other realities. Surely it will affect this one, or even the other one, in some way. This needs to stop. I need to get ahold of both rings and lock them up within the Authority compound."

* * *

**St. Muniz-1583**

Eric 2013 was indeed chained against a brick wall and naked. Sam had taken over as his guard and jailer.

Eric found him interesting-and pathetic.

"So, tell me, how do Tara and you know one another?"

"It's Lady Tarayan to you! And you're a spy so..."

"Can we cut the shit? You know I'm the same man you met in that other reality. And you're covering for Tara, which is sweet. In a way."

"What do you want from her?" Sam asked coldly.

"She's coming back to her proper world with me."

"I would say that with the position you're in, that won't be happening anytime soon."

Eric raised a brow.

"It isn't supposed to happen 'soon'. Just right after our child's birth. But let's talk about how fast you can run? Because once I get free..."

Sam snorted with laughter, just as Tara made her way down the dungeon steps, accompanied by Sookie. Tara had a cloak wrapped around her shoulders.

Eric smiled at Sookie.

"Hello, Sookie. Did you know that we've fucked in another reality?"

Sookie gasped and crossed herself! Eric pressed on.

"The first time was in the woods..."

"Shut up, you!" Tara yelled. "Sookie is married to Alcide in this world!"

"Oh God! He changes into a wolf in ours, did you know that, Sookie? Oh and did you know that we also fucked on your living room floor?"

Sookie emitted a sob, turned and ran up the dungeon steps! Tara looked at Sam.

"Could you please go and see if she's alright?"

"Lady Tarayan! I can't leave you alone with this piece of filth!"

"He's not staying. He's going to use the ring to return to where he came from," Tara said, "I'll unchain him and he'll be on his way."

"I don't think that's wise, my lady!" Sam warned.

"I don't think so either, Tara," Eric also warned, his eyes raking over her, "because I'm going to fuck you before I go back."

Sam unsheathed a sword and pressed it to Eric's throat!

"How dare you!"

"Oh I dare! Tara, we've been parted for so long, I wouldn't be able to help myself." Eric replied, unafraid of the blade.

Tara gritted her teeth!

"Sam. I will not unshackle him. But I want you to go see Sookie, alright? I need to have words with this one. Alone."

Sam reluctantly took away the blade, then backed back, before turning and slowly walking up the dungeon steps. Once he was gone, Tara turned on Eric!

"Fucking hell! Why can't you just be decent for one moment here?!"

Eric smiled.

"That's my girl! No more of this proper 'my lady' bullshit and that cutesy way you now have of talking...now that you're on your way to being a queen."

"I'm not 'talking' cute!" Tara snapped.

"Yes, of course. Well I'll let that slide...but Tara, you know that it's only a matter of time before we're together again. Here in this reality. I mean do you know how much I want you? You're carrying my child! I mean to be with you with our unborn child between us..."

"You disgust me! I left that reality because you **SAID** Sookie was the end game. So take your ring, go back and find Sookie! Make her yours, okay?"

"I want you both, Tara. Is that so wrong?"

"No. It's just not happening. I'm married now."

"To me."

"No, not to you! My husband isn't in love with Sookie here."

"Which is really what this temper tantrum of yours is all about, right?" Eric asked calmly. Tara began massaging her temples and stared at him, then at his hand...

"Where is your ring?" Tara suddenly asked.

"Someplace safe." Eric replied.

"What the fuck does that mean? You had it with you before in my room!"

"It means someplace you can't find it. Oh and Tara: we're fucking as soon as I get free from these chains. I might just stay until our baby is born as well." Eric said solemnly. Tara turned and hurried out of the dungeon and up the steps! Sam was waiting.

"Lady Tarayan? What is it?"

"You just make sure those chains are **EXTRA** tight!" Tara yelled. "How is Sookie?"

"Distressed." Sam admitted. Tara nodded. She would go and see her now.

* * *

But Sookie 1583, had doubled back and slunk down to the dungeon to see Eric. Sam was still with Lady Tarayan.

"Your tongue is most foul." Sookie said, looking him up and down.

"You don't think that in the other reality."

"Look, cur, you were sent here by that usurper to hurt Prince Eric! I am going to convince Lady Tarayan to have Mr. Merlotte kill you. Then you will no longer be a threat to the prince's throne or his marriage."

"I had forgotten how prissy women could be during this time. Prissy and hypocritical. Alright, Sookie, I will not regale you with details of our sexual exploits. But let me put you on notice: no one is killing me. Because your 'Lady Tarayan' is in love with me."

"You are a pretender! A fake!"

"I am from the other universe," Eric said quietly, "Tara and I had a disagreement and she came here, probably looking to escape me. But instead she is married to a version of me and is carrying my child. I can't just let her stay here."

"Lady Tarayan did not want to marry Prince Eric. She was supposed to marry the former King Franklin Edgington. But...well...it's hard to explain." Sookie said.

"Ah. So if Franklin Edgington is the 'former', then he is now dead then? Hmmm. So Russell did keep his end of the bargain." Eric murmured. But Sookie heard him.

"What do you know of it?" she asked. "Do you know why King Russell killed his son and took the throne for himself?"

"Probably because he could, Sookie. Now I'm tired from just being chained against this wall-naked. I'd like some time alone."

Sookie glared at him!

"You fiend! You tell me what I need to know! My husband and the prince have set sail to reclaim the prince's throne! If they are going into danger then we should know!"

"How would you warn them? They're gone." Eric said blithely.

"Sam Merlotte is a shifter. He could change into some sea creature and warn the prince." Sookie said matter-of-factly. Eric now peered at her. Sam Merlotte was a shifter here and in the reality they were from. Russell was a vampire here and in the reality they were from and yet...

Tara was human here. And carrying his child. Eric closed his eyes. He was just going to bide his time, until the perfect opportunity for him to free himself, was made available.

He opened his eyes. Sookie had stomped out of the dungeon. Eric now grinned and bared his fangs! No, he had not been a vampire in Edgingland, using Russell's ring.

But Roman's ring had brought forth a different set of results. He had not burned under the suns rays and he was still a vampire. And soon everyone in this household, including Tara, would realize that.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bon Temps 2013**- Sookie reluctantly agreed with Sam that it was time to tell LaFayette and Alcide about what was going on with Tara.

Sookie had baked some cookies, to try and soften the blow that they had known that someone that was important to both of them, had been secretly alive this whole time.

Sam watched as Sookie placed the cookies on the plate, then brought out some lemonade. He shook his head and sighed.

"I just hope LaFayette understands." Sam said.

"What about Alcide?"

"I'm kind of ticked off at him."

Sookie raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Because you know who's fault this whole thing is? Eric Northman's. All he had to do was teach Tara how to be a vamp without trying to fuck her all the time. Pam thinks Tara began willingly sleeping with him and I do too. Now Tara is off in some other world, trying to live another life-all because she hates this one. It ain't right. Someone needs to haul her ass back here and tell her that **THIS** is the life she has. Hell, she now has more than one life here."

"I agree! But what does that have to do with Alcide?"

"Alcide was the one that should've been more aggressive! Maybe it's not too late."

"I don't know, Sam." Sookie said carefully, "it might be too late. I don't see him much anymore, so I don't know how he's feeling about Tara in general. Except that he thinks she's dead."

There was a knock on the door. Sookie opened the door to LaFayette alone.

"Come on in." Sookie said brightly. A little too brightly for LaFayette. Some kind of weird shit was going on around here and he sensed he was about to find out what it was-finally!

"Sam?" LaFayette asked. "What are you doing here?"

Sam looked at Sookie.

"Are we going to wait for Alcide?"

There was another knock on the door. Sookie opened it to Alcide and...

Luna.

And they were both holding hands! Sam stepped forward.

"Holy shit!" Sam snapped. "What the fuck is this?"

"Aw hell naw!" Lafayette muttered, knowing something was about to go down! Alcide stared at Sam, then looked at Sookie.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Alcide," Sookie said in a cool tone, "why did you bring Luna? Hello, Luna. I heard you left town with your little girl?"

"Hello, Sookie," Luna said in an equally cool tone, "I was informed that I had been glamoured by some bitch vampire. Sam, were you not man enough to break up with me in person? You had to bring some bitch vamp into this?"

"Pam did not glamour you!" Sam said. "I asked her..."

"Oh and Pam is just a paragon of truth telling, isn't she, Sam?" Alcide said. Sam eyed him. There was a lot of hostility coming from his direction. He looked at Sookie, then back at Alcide and LaFayette.

"Look," Sam began, "everyone is here, so we might as well say what we wanted to say."

"That Tara is alive." Alcide said in a low tone. LaFayette stared at him for a brief moment, then looked at Sam and Sookie.

"What the fuck is he saying?" LaFayette asked.

Sookie took over.

"We, meaning Sam and I, did not know Tara was not dead, until recently."

"You know when I found out?" Alcide asked sarcastically. "That would be when the Pelts were let out of one of those fucking, vamp prisons for murdering her. Not to mention the guilt I felt for not being able to save someone, who apparently didn't need saving!"

"So you found Luna, hooked up and fucked to get back at us? Or me?" Sam asked. Luna rolled her eyes!

"What Alcide and I have, has nothing to do with you!"

"Right!" Sam snapped back.

"Hold up!" LaFayette yelled. "I don't care about any of you bitches and your problems! How is Tara alive? How?"

"Eric," Sookie said, "faked her death. He did it to cover up the fact that Tara had used a ring and left this reality. The ring belonged to someone else and Tara and Eric have essentially stolen it. Eric couldn't let it be known that Tara had actually used it and was gone. So he faked her death. Now Eric is gone. He has went to find her and bring her back."

LaFayette looked around the room, then spoke.

"How stupid do you think I am? Really, bitches! How stupid? If we're talking about one ring, then how did Eric 'leave to go and find her'? We are just talking about one ring, right?"

Sam looked at Sookie, but Sookie decided lying was kinder. Meaning she didn't think LaFayette or Alcide, necessarily needed to know that Tara had come back a few times already and not even said hello!

"Russell Edgington has one too. And he is where Tara is." Sookie said. She noted a flicker of concern cross Alcide's face, then disappear. Luna looked uninterested and LaFayette looked...well...Sookie couldn't read him.

Alcide placed an arm around Luna's waist.

"Let's go. We've heard enough."

"Alcide! I know this was hard to hear, but I just didn't want you mourning Tara any longer." Sookie insisted.

"Do I look as if I've been 'mourning' Tara? Have a pleasant evening." Alcide said and steered Luna out of the house. Luna gave Sam a last, contemptous glance, before they left. Once the door closed, LaFayette faced both of them.

"Now that they're gone, you're both going to clue me in on the parts you left out." he said and sat down.

* * *

**St. Muniz 1583**-

It only took three days, for Eric to decide that he didn't want to pretend as if he couldn't get out of his chains.

That and he could hear Tara coughing, all the way down in the dungeon. Eric broke his chains, then managed to float up the stairs using his flying ability, break the neck of the man standing guard outside of the dungeon door, glamour a maid into letting him drink from her, before making sure she told everyone she received her wound from some wild animal running loose(the point of that was to implicate Sam), before finding his way back to Tara's room.

She had pulled a very heavy chair out onto her balcony. It was pitch black, save for a candle that was lit in her room. There didn't even look as if there were many stars in the sky. Eric joined her on the balcony, sitting on the edge. Tara didn't even flinch.

"So, I guess I don't have to ask how you managed to get out of the dungeon?" Tara asked wryly.

"No. I don't know what it is about this reality that is different from Russell's, but I am a vampire here that can walk around in the sun. I can almost understand the appeal of staying here." Eric noted.

Tara peered at him in the darkness.

"Russell? What are you talking about?"

Eric sighed, went back into her bedroom and pulled another chair out next to hers. He sat in it.

"Russell has a ring as well. He is a vampire and he killed Franklin Mott. Your dream 'husband' and army, most likely are stepping into a trap."

Tara said nothing but coughed again! Eric got up, went back into the bedroom and brought out a wrap, putting it on Tara.

"You should not be out in the night air like this."

"Are you going to cover up?" Tara responded, alluding to Eric's nudity.

"Didn't lover boy take all of this clothes on his voyage?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Just go into his room and get something." Tara said tiredly. Eric left and soon came back wearing some kind of robe or something. She had never seen 'her' Eric wear it before. They sat there quietly for the longest time, not saying anything, before Eric reached over and clasped her hand.

"I know that what I am offering, is not what you want. Or expect. I'm offering you a life with our child, but without the promise of forever fidelity. I cannot lie to you, Tara. I want Sookie and you. And I don't understand your problem with that. You live with her. I can be with you both. You would be the mother of my child. And later, Sookie could become my human wife. Or a fairy one, I suppose."

Tara snatched her hand from his!

"Are you out of your muthafuc...are you out of your mind? Do you really think I roll that way?"

"No, Tara, I don't know which way you 'roll'. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Oh I'll enligthen you alright! I am married here. I am having my husband's baby. I am happy here. I gave up that ring because this is where I want to stay. You want me to come back with you, after the baby is born and only see my child at night. Only see the father of my child at night...and when he's done trying to get into my best friend's pants! Oh and of course, when he can't get into my best friend's pants, he'll take me and his **SISTER**! No, Eric, what you are offering me is not what I want, expect or am going to settle for."

"I see I have a high bar to reach, don't I? With this perfect version of myself that you've made a life with here. Tara, it is going to take him at least three months to get to Edgingland by ship. Do you **REALLY** think that he isn't going to satisfy his needs with other women? Do you know all of the women that are on this island? You don't know that he didn't slip some aboard for the voyage!"

Tara stood up suddenly!

"I hate you! You just had to come here and fuck up everything! You can't get Sookie so you're here bothering me! Hell no, my husband hasn't snuck any women aboard his ship! I alone satsify him!

"I know you'd like to think that. But he will be a king if he's successful. He will have mistresses."

"How would you know?!"

"Because I am him, Tara! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that, or how long it will take you to realize what I am truly saying! I've **LIVED** this life already! A different version but the same one none the less! And I would have mistresses. And it wouldn't mean that I loved you any less. It's just something that's done." Eric told her matter-of-factly.

Tara didn't want to hear anymore. He was just messing with her head.

"I'm tired. Go back down to the dungeon or something."

"I killed the guard."

"Nice!"

"I want to sleep in here with you from now on." Eric told her.

"How did we get from your murdering the guard to your sleeping in here? Go over into my husband's room if you want someplace to sleep." Tara said and took off the wrap Eric had put around her earlier. She undid her hair, then climbed under a blanket. She fluffed her pillows and rested her head down.

Eric dropped 'Faux Eric's Robe' and climbed under the covers next to her. Tara was about to say something, when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and just held her. Tara would never admit how nice it felt to have his arms around her, as sleep suddenly overcame her.

When Eric realized she was asleep, he let her go and stood up. He then pulled the ring out of it's hiding place(if he had been in jail, it would've been found during a strip search), then used it to return to his and Tara's proper reality. Plans had to be made for their child. Once they were made, he would return.


	33. Chapter 33

But Eric forgot the cardinal rule of the ring: that one returned to the spot they actually left in.

So when Eric 'returned' in the meeting room of the Authority Headquarters, he was quite relieved to see the room was empty.

But not for long.

Of course, they had been waiting for him. And Bill had been away from Sookie for three nights, waiting for the moment this bastard returned! Eric was immediately silvered and restrained by guards, as Bill walked up to him and snatched the ring off of his finger!

"This will be last time you'll be using this." Bill said coolly.

"Your Highness," Eric began, "Tara is in another reality, pregnant with my child. She needs medical attention. I need to make arrangements..."

Bill looked him up and down!

"Pregnant with your child? Is time different where she is? Is it...**RUSSELL**?"

Eric didn't even blink, as Russell suddenly appeared. He grinned at Eric.

"You should've brought me those fairies, Mr. Northman. And no, Mr. Compton, time isn't much different. So I don't buy his bullshit story, that Tara Thornton is pregnant by him after three days."

Before Eric could protest further, he noticed that Alcide Herveaux and a dark haired woman, appeared beside Russell and Bill. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Why is a Were here? And this woman is some sort of, what?" Eric asked calmly.

Luna answered.

"None of your fucking business!" she replied, looking at him with unvarnished hatred. Alcide took over.

"It's a new day, Northman. The King here is also now the head of the Authority. And he has proposed an allegiance with beings that shift." Alcide informed him.

Eric raised a brow and looked at Bill.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of your shit, Eric. Because of the trouble Tara has inadvertently caused and because of those damned rings that Roman Zimojic was so obsessed with. We have several problems. One, it has gotten around among others in the vampire community, that Tara has killed a vampire and went unpunished. Lawyers for vamps now want **THEIR** clients that are currently in our detention cells for similar offenses, released. Then there is you. You've killed** TWO** vampires. Oh and then there is the Were Tara killed, Sandra Pelt. Her parents were incarcerated, unjustly for Tara's murder." Bill informed Eric.

"You see," Alcide took over, "there has to be some Were justice, or the wolves will go ape shit."

"It doesn't look good for you, or Tara, Northman." Russell gloated.

Eric looked at Bill. Tara's problem was solvable. Jason Stackhouse killed Franklin Mott. And he knew Bill would keep that secret to protect Sookie.

"There is no need to bring so many outsiders into this problem. If we could just speak privately, I'm sure we could resolve this."

Bill shook his head, then looked at Alcide.

He then handed the ring over to him.

"Alcide, will Luna and your self, please go and get Tara." Bill requested quietly. Eric's jaw hardened.

"Bill, that is a mistake! Tara is pregnant with a child by a version of myself. She has made a life there and she expects to have a baby. If you bring her back here, she will cease to be pregnant. She is so into this other world, that I do not think she could bear the loss if she were forced to come back here."

Russell snorted, then sighed! Bill pursed his lips, then spoke.

"Eric, I want you to see something."

Eric raised a brow, as he was turned by a guard to look at a monitor. It was a snow scene or something.

"What is that?" Bill asked.

"Snow. And that matters because?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Because Eric, it's** OUTSIDE OF THIS FUCKING BUILDING! TWELVE INCHES OF SNOW IN BON TEMPS! ALL OF THIS TRAVELING IN AND OUT OF REALITIES HAS BROUGHT A SNOW EMERGENCY TO ONLY BON TEMPS!"** Bill seethed. Russell smiled coldly.

"That's right," Russell seconded, "the rest of Louisiana is fine. Just us."

"Okay, I get that this is upsetting," Eric said, "but Russell caused this as well."

"And he has surrendered his ring." Bill told him. Eric looked between Bill and Russell.

"That sounds like bullshit. Since when has Russell ever 'surrendered' something without getting 'something' in return?" Eric asked. Bill ignored that question and walked over to Alcide.

"Russell showed you how to work it. Go and get Tara and bring her back here. However you have to." Bill ordered Alcide and Luna. Alcide turned the dial on the ring, just as Luna held onto his arm. They soon disappeared.

Eric meanwhile, was staring down Bill. Bill cleared his throat and faced Eric and Russell.

"A deal was made, yes." Bill said. Eric looked from Bill to Russell again. He then shook his head.

"You told Edgington here, where that fairy land that Sookie visited was, didn't you? You lied to Sookie, yet again, didn't you? Does she know you've betrayed her..**.AGAIN**?"

Bill nodded to the guards and Eric was lead away. But Eric was not through talking.

"You will die for killing my unborn child, and I will make sure that Sookie knows you've betrayed her and her people!"

Neither Bill or Russell said a thing, until Eric had cleared the room. Russell rolled his eyes!

"Please tell me you plan on executing him immediately?"

"I have no choice. I can't let Sookie find out. I don't suppose there is anything I can offer you instead?" Bill asked politely. Russell's fangs emerged as he shook his head. Bill removed an envelope from inside of his jacket and handed it to Russell.

"The exact location of where the fairies can be found." Bill said quietly.

* * *

**St. Muniz- 1583**

Sookie was putting up Tara's hair, using a mirror, when Alcide and Luna appeared behind them! Sookie squeaked and turned, stunned to see a version of her husband with an olive skinned woman. And their clothing was atrocious!

Tara turned and stood up.

"Alcide? What are you doing here? How did** YOU** get the ring?"

But Alcide was staring at Sookie.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" he asked Tara. Tara moved so that she blocked Alcide and Luna from Sookie's view.

"He is not **HIM**. Just go." Tara told Sookie.

"I'll get Sam." Sookie whispered.

"I heard that!" Luna snapped. "And he will die if he comes in here!"

"He's prepared to do so." Sookie replied, sensing that her other worldly husband, preferred this woman to herself. But Alcide blocked her way when she tried to leave!

"Look, we don't want any trouble, okay? Tara, you need to come along."

"Who sent you to come and get me?" Tara countered.

"Bill Compton, the King of Louisiana." Luna answered. Tara looked at her.

"Didn't you used to go with Sam?"

"Alcide and I are together. Now come along before you get hurt." Luna said. Tara eyed her, then looked at Alcide.

"What is going on? Where is Eric?" Tara asked Alcide.

"Tara, all of this traveling in and out of realities, has fucked up **OUR** reality. It's either this place or our place but both won't survive."

"I can't go. I'm pregnant." Tara said. "Eric had to have told you that?"

Luna sighed and looked at Alcide. Alcide paused, then spoke.

"I'm sorry, Tara. But you have to come back with us."

Suddenly, Sam came to the room! **HE** turned into a wolf and leaped at Alcide! Alcide found that he could not change!

**"SHIT! GET HIM THE FUCK OFF OF ME! GET HIM THE FUCK OFF OF ME!**" he yelled. Sookie ran around the fray to leave the room for more help! But Luna leaped at Tara and began tussling with her!

"Get off me, bitch! Get off me now!" Tara yelled. But Luna dragged her over to Alcide, who was being mauled!

**"TURN THE DIAL ON THE FUCKING RING, ALCIDE! DO IT!"** Luna screamed. Alcide managed to kick Sam off of him and turn the ring, just as Luna grabbed onto his arm, while still holding Tara...

* * *

**Bon Temps 2013-** Bill was a bit surprised to see Alcide, Luna and Tara all tangled up within another. Tara got up first, kicked Luna in the head, before sobbing! Luna and Alcide slowly managed to get up. Alcide's wolf bites had disappeared.

**"HOW COULD YOU MAKE THEM BRING ME BACK HERE?"** Tara screamed. **"MY BABY IS DEAD! DEAD!"**

Tara then turned to Alcide and Luna! She pointed at Luna!

"You're a dead bitch! There won't be anyplace you can go on this Earth, that I won't find you! And **YOU**! Don't fucking look my way ever again! I hate your guts, Alcide! I hope you die tonight from **SOMETHING**!"

Tara then turned back to Bill to give him another tongue lashing, when he suddenly grabbed her shoulders!

"Tara? Tara?"

Tara stopped her rant when she saw the expression on his face.

"What?!"

"Your tears...your tears are real." Bill said, his face registering pure shock. He looked from Tara to Alcide and Luna, who looked a bit perplexed as well. What had just happened?

"What do you mean my tears are real?" Tara asked, then wrenched herself out of Bill's grip and touched her stomach. She could still feel life within her.

"Tara," Bill began, and she turned to him, fangs emerged, "we have to have some of our doctors look at you. To examine the baby and to find out why..." he trailed off. But Alcide moved closer to Tara, while Luna kept her distance. He said what Bill was now thinking.

"Tara, we have to have someone look at you. We need to find out why you're half vampire and half human." Alcide told her quietly.

"Someone should tell Eric Northman what's going on." Luna said in a hard tone, knowing Tara would not appreciate that. But what Luna did not anticipate, was the shared look she noticed between Alcide and Bill. Luna pulled Alcide away from Tara and Bill.

"Tell me **YOU'RE** not thinking of informing Eric of what's going on?" she asked him.

"Bill will have his hands full finding out what's going on with Tara." was Alcide's response.

"Alcide, don't get involved here." Luna warned him. But Alcide ignored her and left the conference room. Luna stared after him. She was losing Alcide just as she had Sam-to yet another vampire bitch!

Luna Garza had had enough of losing. She glanced over at Tara and Bill, then slipped into the shadows. She removed her clothing behind a tall plant, then turned into a fly. As this particular insect, she could get out of this building and navigate above the treacherous snow-until she reached her destination...

* * *

Eric did not react when Alcide appeared outside of his cell. Alcide began the 'conversation'.

"Tara is back home where she belongs." he said quietly. Eric did not visibly react but his jaw clenched.

"You're saying that you murdered my unborn child?"

"I'm saying that Tara is back, something got screwy with all of that traveling and she's still pregnant. But now she's half vamp/half human or something."

"What?"

Alcide shrugged but continued on.

"Bill is having a doctor look at her so we can figure out what the fuck happened. But none of that should concern you. Bill is ready to execute you." Alcide informed Eric.

"I doubt very much that will actually happen."

"You wish it won't. My point is this: I plan to look after Tara and the baby, as if they were my own family." Alcide said, smiling. He then turned and left the cell block. Eric rolled his eyes, then yelled to one of the guards. He wanted to see Tara-**NOW**!

Also at this time, Sam and Pam were in bed, in his trailer, stranded by the snow. They were lying side by side, naked, facing one another.

"Okay," Pam said, "what is it? Clearly your mind was not in the game just now."

Sam tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Pam, I can't bullshit you here. Luna keeps insisting that you glamoured her and Emma to leave town. I know you said you didn't do it, but I need you to look me in the eye and tell me you didn't run my girlfriend out of town."

Pam smiled coquettishly at him.

"Sam, when are we going to do something about our annulment? Or are we? I mean don't you think a wife has a right to tell a 'girlfriend' to fuck off?"

"What does that even mean?" Sam asked.

Pam looked into his eyes, but did not glamour him. And yet, she could not tell him the truth.

"No, Sam. I didn't glamour Luna and her kid, alright? I wouldn't do that."

And those, were the last words that Pam Swynford De Beaufort would ever utter, as she collapsed into a pile of goo, in Sam's bed-right in front of him! Sam gasped and jumped up, only to lock eyes with a naked Luna, who threw aside the stake and smiled at the goo.

"Liar!" she hissed.

Meanwhile, Bill had refused to allow Eric to see Tara, and arrived at his cell to tell him so.

But the man he found had bloody tears running down his face!

"Pam...Pam...you have to find out if she's alright! Do that, Bill Compton! Find out if Pam is alright!" he whispered urgently.


	34. Chapter 34

Bill had called Dr. Patricia Ludwig in, to look at Tara. Her specialty was supernatural beings. She was an older woman, in her 70's and no nonsense.

"You're carrying twins," she told Tara matter-of-factly, "but I'll be damned if I can figure out how. And your physiology is like nothing I've seen before. We'll have to keep an eye on things. I don't know if you'll go back to being a full fledged vamp after the babies are born or what."

"So you don't know nothing?" Tara asked, annoyed.

"Watch your lip, girl," Dr. Ludwig told her, "I'm one of the few doctors in the state that can help you. And as a suggestion, I wouldn't try and get pregnant again. Hell, these babies here might not survive the birth."

"What? What the fuck kind of diagnosis is that? Why wouldn't they survive?" Tara asked, now more upset than ever! Goddamn that Alcide Herveaux and that what's her name whore, he brought with him to that other reality! If she was still there, then she would still be human. And she wouldn't have to worry about all this shit!

Tara didn't say anything more, as her mind now wandered to 'her' Eric. What the hell would he think when he returned to St. Muniz and found no sign of herself or their babies? She had to get back there!

Suddenly, a fly buzzed past, followed by another one! Dr. Ludwig didn't appear to notice but Tara sensed something was off. Why the hell would two flies buzz past her so quickly like that?

She got her answer, as they morphed into a naked Sam and Luna! And Sam was chocking the shit out of Luna!

"This is a private medical room!" Dr. Ludwig barked. "You get on out of here!"

Tara got up off of the exam table and hurried over to Sam! She still had considerable vampire strength, so she managed to wrench Sam off of the bitch!

"Sam? What are you doing here? What is this?" Tara asked somewhat fearfully. She had never seen Sam act like this! And she had never seen Sam attack a woman!

But Sam was distraught! He could barely get the words out.

"She killed...she killed Pam! She staked her in our bed." Sam whispered, his tone almost broken. At that moment, Bill walked into the room, along with Alcide, who looked confused.

"Sam? Why are you here?" Bill asked, looking from him to Luna. Alcide helped Luna up.

"Luna? What's going on?" Alcide asked.

"This bitch killed Pam! Staked her in my trailer!" Sam yelled. Tara eyed Alcide and Luna. Bill's jaw clenched. Eric had been afraid that something had happened to Pam.

Bill turned away from Sam and Tara, to face Luna and Alcide. He focused on Luna.

"Is what Sam is alleging true? Did you stake Pam Swynford De Beaufort?"

"Oh, was that her last name?" Luna almost sneered. Tara's fangs emerged and Alcide pulled Luna off into a corner.

"What the fuck, Luna? We were in a position of strength here!"

"Really?" Luna asked. "Because the way I saw it, you were just itching to get back into that bitch's pants. I wasn't about lose another boyfriend..."

Tara suddenly grabbed Luna from behind, trapped her against a wall and lifted her by the throat!

"What 'bitch' are you talking about?" Tara asked calmly. "Not me, right?"

Bill looked at Dr. Ludwig.

"Should Tara be engaging in this type of activity, Doctor?"

"You mean murder?" Dr. Ludwig answered. "I don't see why not. It won't hurt the babies none."

"Babies?" Bill and Alcide asked in unison. Sam looked confused.

"Tara?" Sam asked. "You're pregnant? How?"

But Tara ignored the question and lowered Luna to the floor.

"Do you want to die now or be executed. It makes me no difference." Tara told her. Bill walked over to stand beside her.

"Ms. Garza, I'm sorry you chose this path. I had hoped to forge a serious alliance with yourself and Mr. Herveaux."

"I don't see why I have to die, when Tara here has killed, and Eric Northman has killed but I'm slated for execution?"

"So is Eric." Alcide said. Luna stared at him.

"So this is how it's going to be? Why did you come and find me anyway? To make this bitch jealous?

Tara had had enough of being referred to in that manner. She broke Luna's neck then walked back over to Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I felt like someone in Pam's family should avenge her, you know?"

Sam nodded and Tara looked at Bill.

"Could you get him some clothes? I should go home with him, to make sure he's alright."

Bill sighed.

"I'll get him the clothes, but Tara, you can't go home."

"Why?" Sam asked instead of Tara.

"You know why." Bill said knowingly. "There is still the matter of Vamp and Were murders to answer for. Not to mention the theft of that ring. You'll have to stay here."

Sam didn't like what he was hearing at all!

"Come on, Bill! She's pregnant!"

"And she will be looked after here. But Tara cannot leave." Bill said. He then nodded to Alcide, who left the room with him. They closed the door. Alcide spoke.

"I'm sorry about Luna."

"You should be glad this happened when Pam's maker was about to die. Eric won't have time to seek revenge on you. And he will want to. But Pam's murder is a problem. We are this close to war between vamps and other supernatural beings. This can't get out."

"We have another problem," Alcide said in a no-nonsense tone, "the only thing that is going to calm this down, with Weres, is if Tara's babies are turned."

Bill have him a look of revulsion.

"Turned to** WHAT**?"

"Weres. I want you to order her to marry me. Northman will be dead and there won't be squat he can do about it. Once the babies are born, they can be..."

"Alcide, we don't know that the babies won't have have some sort of vampire genealogy. We don't know anything. This is the first of it's kind and to be blunt, I don't want it fucked up by Were genes or interference. And as for my 'ordering Tara to marry you'. Don't use me to try and get Tara. You'll have to do that on your own." Bill told him, before walking back into the exam room.

"Tara, you'll need to tell Sam goodbye. After, I will take you to Eric. He might want to hear the news about Pam from you."

Tara nodded and Sam hugged her for a long time. Bill looked down distastefully at Luna's dead body. He would have to get someone in to remove it.

* * *

Eric was escorted into the meeting room, where Tara and Bill stood. Alcide had had the good sense to stay out of sight.

"Pam is gone, isn't she?" Eric asked softly. Bill nodded to Tara, then left the room. Tara walked up to him and touched his bloody tears briefly, before nodding.

"Luna, Sam's...Alcide's girlfriend, staked Pam. I guess she was still mad about Pam and Sam. I killed her and her body was put in the incinerator. Alcide is going to make arrangements for her daughter to stay with some family..."

"Do I look like I give a fuck about that bitch's daughter?! Where is Herveaux? This is the third, crazy woman, associated with that mangy Were, that has hurt someone I cared about! Someone I loved! Pam and I had been together since I turned her! She didn't deserve this!" Eric seethed.

"No, she didn't. And neither did Sam." Tara argued. "He's pretty broken up about it."

"As he fucking should be, Tara! He should've protected her! He should've seen the bitch coming a mile a way! I know you avenged Pam by disposing of her killer. But Herveaux and that woman's child, have to pay as well." Eric told her.

"Eric, I can't kill a child! I can't even kill Alcide!"

"You can if I order you to." Eric reminded her. Tara began to back back.

"Eric, don't do this to me. I'm pregnant and I just want to get through this and get back to my husband."

"Get back to your husband?! You're not going anywhere, Tara! And despite popular opinion, I'm not going to be executed. Oh and you don't have a husband, you just have me! Now we are getting out of here and I will dispose of Herveaux, since you can't seem to bring yourself to do it. But you will kill that bitch's child!"

"Are you **LISTENING TO YOURSELF**? I am pregnant! I can't go around killing children! I don't want to! I am having twins, Eric, does that not mean anything to you?" Tara almost begged.

Eric took a breath.

"Of course it does. But you are still half vampire and Pam was your sister. And as your maker, I command you to kill Emma!"

Tara just stared at him.

Eric stared back.

"I command you to..."

"I heard you, Eric. I'm only half vampire now, so that 'as your maker' shit, apparently doesn't work anymore. And apparently what I want, doesn't mean shit to you either. Fine. I'm going to have Bill call Sookie. I think she's really who you need to be with right now." Tara said, before turning and walking out of the room.

She ran right into Bill.

"How did it go?"

"Badly. Bill, Eric needs Sookie."

"So do I." Bill said calmly. "We're together again."

"Okay. Well, good. But Sookie can be a calming influence. I just think she knows how to say and do the right things here."

"I can't allow that. I'm sorry. Now I will show you to your new accommodations. You won't have a cell, but it will be comfortable." Bill told her.

Tara realized she had little to no choice. She was now as much a prisoner of the Authority, as Eric was.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the conference room, Eric slowly sank into a chair. He knew he shouldn't have spoken to Tara like that. She had killed Pam's murderer, showing her loyalty to what was left of their family. And they were family now. Tara was his only child now...

Alcide stupidly walked in. He peered at Eric and saw he was still silvered before he spoke.

"I already spoke to Bill about this, so I'm just giving you notice: I do plan on looking after Tara and claiming those babies as mine. They'll be turned into Weres to keep the peace."

Eric said nothing for a moment, before standing up and facing Alcide.

"Tara knows this?"

"She will soon enough. I do care for her."

"But not Pam? You didn't care enough for her, not to put my family in danger by dating another crazy bitch. Debbie and Sandra Pelt and now this dead shifter whore that Tara slayed. Alcide Herveaux, you will never be a father to my children, or a husband to Tara."

"You're getting ready to die, so I don't think you'll have too much more to say about it. And I am sorry about Pam. Luna had no call to do that. But you have had your fucking foot on the back of my father's and now my neck, for years. It's over."

Eric smiled patiently, then answered him.

"No it isn't. 'Son'."

And with those words, Eric broke out of his silver cuffs, bit into his wrist and quickly forced Alcide to drink from his wrist, holding the back of his head in a tight, vise grip.

He then killed him by breaking his neck.

Alarms went off and it wasn't long before Bill, Tara and a security crew, rushed into the room! Tara knelt before Alcide, then looked up at Eric.

"Fucking Christ, Eric! What have you done?" Tara asked. But she knew.

And so did Bill.

"Can you really execute me now, Bill, when I've made another vampire? Also, I suggest someone clear a path in the snow for myself, and Tara's new brother. I have to get to ground with him." Eric informed the King of Louisiana. Tara slowly rose. Oh God.

Bill turned and walked to a phone to make a call. Tara faced Eric.

"What have you done?"

"What needed doing." Eric said in a hard tone. Bill returned.

"Space will be cleared shortly. Nice ploy. Obviously, killing you would not help Alcide any when he awakes as a newborn. Or do you plan on giving him any help at all?"

"I got a license to have male strippers in Fangtasia. Alcide will fit in perfectly. I also plan to inform Sookie that you betrayed her."

Bill looked over at Tara, then back at Eric.

"So it won't be long until the two of you can be together then, will it?"

Eric looked from Bill to Tara. Tara turned and walked away. Bill followed after her.

"Tara, he has to get to ground soon. During that time, you need to make some hard decisions as to what you are going to do. You cannot go back to that world. You are here now, pregnant with twins. An argument could be made that technically, they are not Eric's children..."

Tara turned to face him. The Security team was over by Eric and had announced the ground was ready. Two of them picked up Alcide and followed Eric out of the room. Tara waited until they left to answer.

"I know that. I know I have to live the life I have here. I don't know what I'm going to do. I have no interest in being a third wheel in a love triangle or a Vampire 'Baby's Mama' to Eric. I had something, someplace else and it is gone. So I don't know what I'm going to do."

Bill looked at her long and hard, before speaking.

"I gave Russell the 'key' to Fairyland. Or where Sookie disappeared to for a year. He will eat every fairy alive. Eric will tell Sookie that and she will never forgive me."

Tara said nothing. Bill continued.

"Your children are all that count now."

"I know that." Tara said softly.

"You need to decide if you want Eric Northman to be a part of their lives at all."

Tara eyed him.

"I can't have half, Bill. I can't. I can't have a man's babies and not have the man. I love Sookie. Eric loves Sookie. He told me he wanted us both but I can't live like that. I'll probably leave...or I was. I can't leave Alcide here not knowing what to do. And at Eric's mercy."

"I have a solution." Bill said carefully.

"Okay? I'm open to ideas." Tara said, patting her stomach. Now that she knew she was carrying two babies, it was even more important to her that she didn't give them a shit life like she had. She wanted them to have a mother and a father.

"Marry me," Bill said to Tara, "after all, if the King of Louisiana claims that his wife and himself, are expecting twins, there won't be anything Eric can do about it."


	35. Chapter 35

Tara Thornton would be a queen, technically. But not as the wife of King Eric Northman of Northland.

No. She would be the Queen of Louisiana, living on Bill Compton's now restored plantation.

Things happened fast. Eric came up out of the ground with Alcide, who was livid, horrified and just plain mad as hell! He was abjured from the Were community, since he was now both a werewolf and a vampire, but unfortunately, he was now more Vamp than Were.

Eric told Sookie everything about Bill's betrayal. He and Sookie ran to the spot where the fairies congregated in secret, and found Russell still guzzling on some very dead fairies. Many had escaped. While Russell had been sipping, Eric had taken the opportunity to stake him from behind.

Needless to say, Sookie didn't want to hear anything Bill had to say. And the King of Louisiana had been expecting that reaction. He apologized, then told her of his intention to marry Tara, since she was 'pregnant with his twin babies'.

Sookie refused to believe him! She found Tara, who had actually been released from the Authority building and was staying at Bill's house.

Preparations were made for the upcoming nuptials.

The snow had begun melting rather quickly, so Sookie ran over to Bill's plantation, slipping and sliding, but making her way there. Bill's security team tried to stop her from going in, but Tara okayed it. Tara closed her eyes as Sookie walked into Bill's office. She was dreading this whole thing, probably as much as Bill was.

"What the fuck, Tara?" Sookie asked quietly. "Bill says you're pregnant and he's the father. You're a vampire, you can't get pregnant."

"It happened in the other reality, Sook." Tara said just as quietly. "It was another Bill Compton I was with. When I returned and told this Bill what happened, he thought it was only right that he marry me."

"Tara, cut the bullshitting! You were with Eric in that other reality! Everyone knows it! Why don't you just face what you feel for him and stop trying to steal every man that..."

"That what, Sookie? Belongs to **YOU**? Have you talked to Eric recently? You know that Pam is dead, he blames Alcide and as punishment, he turned Alcide into a vampire. Did you know that?"

Sookie looked stricken!

"Alcide is a vampire? No..."

"Yes! He's my 'brother' now. Luna killed Pam and Sam is fucking devastated. In case you cared!"

"So Bill is marrying you to save you from Eric? I mean I know you don't like what he's done to Alcide, but stealing my man isn't the way to go here."

Tara folded her arms.

"Are you okay with what Bill did? And I know about Russell and what Bill gave him. Can you forgive Bill for that?"

"That is **NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS**! Whether I do or don't, a friend doesn't just do this, Tara! What has happened to you?"

"I got fucking pregnant by one of your cast offs, Sook! One of your cast offs that was kind, gentle and beautiful...only in another reality! And I can't be with him ever again! He's going to always wonder what the fuck happened to me and his child! He doesn't even know I'm having twins! But I do know one thing for sure: this Eric and **MY** Eric, are not the same men, emotionally. My Eric loves me. This one loves you and my baby's** FATHER** is going to be the King of Louisiana. I'm sorry if that hurts you."

"If you were sorry, Tara, then you wouldn't be doing this." Sookie said, then turned and walked out of the office. Tara tried to keep her tears from falling, her real tears, but they would not stay back. She had lost the man she loved when Alcide and Luna yanked her out of that other reality. And now, here, she was losing the one person that had always been there for her.

But she would be damned if her babies would have crazy assed Eric Northman for a father! What he had done to Alcide scared the living hell out of her! And it made her wonder about something else. Maybe Sookie hadn't been her real competition for Eric's affections all this time.

Maybe the true recipient of them had died in Sam Merlotte's bed.

* * *

Oddly, Eric didn't have one word to say to Tara about her marriage to Bill, the fact hat **HE** would now be the father of her babies...nada. Nothing. And no, he did not take Alcide under his wing.

Tara did, though there was still so much she did not know. But Bill helped her with many things, and provided some sort of mentoring to Alcide. Tara asked if Alcide could stay with them, temporarily and Bill grudgingly agreed to it. It was only until Alcide could get on his own two feet as a vamp and not kill everyone in sight!

Alcide threw a bottle of True Blood across the room! Tara glanced at a man on Bill's security team and signaled to him that everything was alright. She then sat down next to Alcide.

"I know how you feel."

Alcide looked at her.

"That True Blood tastes like ass! And at least you're half human again. You don't crave real blood anymore."

"I didn't say I didn't crave it," Tara admitted, "but the babies give me the will to turn it down. I don't want it even touching them."

Alcide eyed for a moment, before speaking.

"Do Compton and you really think you can get away with this? Northman is going to want to see his kids."

"They aren't his. He's just going to have to understand that." Tara argued. But Alcide was still staring.

"What Alcide? What do you want to say?"

"Our relationship has changed, Tara. If we're related by Northman's blood, then it will have to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean the way you're drawn to Northman. You'll be drawn to me as well..."

"Tell me you aren't saying that we're going to be fucking? Alcide? I mean I never fucked Pam and we were siblings."

Alcide's mouth suddenly closed over hers and Tara was too shocked, stunned and powerless...to stop him. When his lips finally left hers, he stared into her eyes.

"You wanted to shove me away but you couldn't could you?"

Tara moved away from him and began shaking her head!

"Don't do this to me! I'm already marrying a man I don't love to give my babies a name. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop with Eric and now you..."

Alcide moved towards her.

"Now what, Tara? Tell me? What? That it took Northman turning me out of revenge, to get you to feel something for me?"

Before Tara could respond, Alcide began shivering! Tara's mouth dropped open slightly and her fangs came out, before receding back into her mouth!

"I saw your fangs! What the fuck is going on?" Alcide asked. "I'm cold..."

"It's Eric. He's calling you. Maybe somehow I'm sensing him too." Tara wondered aloud. Alcide shook his head.

"I'm not going! I can't!"

"If you want to stop shivering you will!"

"You don't understand...this isn't about Eric wanting to see me for any good reason."

Tara suddenly eyed him.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked him. Alcide paused while shivering, then confessed.

"I fucked Sookie. Or she fucked me. Just the other night. Northman caught us."

Tara's mouth dropped open!

"What?! You fucked Sookie?"

"I just said I did! I'm telling you, once she found out I was a vamp, it was like she was drawn to me or something. And me to her."

Tara folded her arms.

"So what is this shit about how **WE** will eventually fuck, if you're with Sookie now?"

"I didn't say I was with Sookie now! I just said Northman caught us together. I'm sure he's pissed off and plans to get back at me someway." Alcide said.

Tara sighed, then spoke.

"Alcide, you need to stop acting as if you have no feelings for Sookie and that you're just totally into me now. Maybe this thing with Sookie can go somewhere. But I don't want to hear anymore about 'us'. This is why there was no us. Like I told you at the police station."

"I remember what you told me at the police station. And that was before I got turned! I wanted you at that police station, back when I was just pure wolf. And you had no interest in Northman when you were human. Being a vamp fucks up your emotions and you know it." Alcide groused. Tara walked over to him and rubbed his arm, as if to warm him up.

"Let's go see Eric so we can warm you up, okay?" Tara suggested softly. She couldn't argue his point. It's just that it was moot now.

* * *

Eric was sitting on his throne in Fangtasia, when Tara and Alcide arrived. He stared at them silently, as they came in, closed the door behind them, then stood before him.

"What?" Alcide asked, his tone belligerent.

But Eric was looking at Tara.

"I called Alcide. Why are you here?"

"To make sure you don't fuck with him. And to make sure we're straight about who the father of my babies are. I don't want you interfering."

Eric did not answer that. He looked at Alcide.

"I have managed to secure a permit for male strip shows here at Fangtasia. You, along with a few other vamps that owe me money, will put on shows here twice a week for the patrons."

"Fuck you! I have a job!" Alcide barked.

"Oh, you mean Herveaux Construction?" Eric asked snidely. "I know no one in your pack, including your own father, wants anything to do with you. And as Tara already knows, I will not tolerate unemployment from a child of mine. Where have you been sleeping?"

"Not at Sookie's, if that's what you want to know." Alcide replied just as snidely.

"It isn't. But I think you for your honesty. I'm sure Sookie is just turned on by the idea of you. And heartbroken because she has been betrayed by her best friend." Eric said, his eye now boring into Tara's. Tara looked away.

"Alcide, go into the back and try on some thongs. You're first show is in two hours."

"I am not stripping here!" Alcide growled.

"_As your maker, I command you to go into the back and try on those thongs_." Eric said in a slow and deliberate tone. Tara watched as Alcide turned away and walked down the back hallway of Fangtasia, helpless to fight Eric's influence. She then faced Eric, who had gotten up off of his throne suddenly, and planted a hard and bruising kiss on her mouth, before letting her go.

"If this is the way you want to play it, Tara, fine. Go and marry Bill Compton. Tell everyone that he is the father of my babies."

That sentence was begging for a'but' that never came. Why? Tara backed back.

"Okay. What's the catch?" Tara asked. Eric said nothing, but walked over to the bar and handed her a wrapped gift.

"It's a wedding present. I'm afraid I will have to RSVP."

"You weren't invited."

"I'm sure that was just an oversight. Now, will you be staying for Alcide's show?"

"Don't do this to him." Tara said in a soft voice.

"Yes or no? Staying or going?" Eric responded. Tara clutched the gift, then turned and walked out. Once she was gone, Eric grinned! Grinned like a Cheshire cat!

From out of the shadows emerged Dr. Patricia Ludwig emerged. She handed him a file. Eric glanced at her, then opened up the file.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes." Dr. Ludwig replied.

"And you're sure Bill Compton does not know?"

"The King does not know." Dr. Ludwig said grimly.

"Thank you for that. You will be compensated handsomely for your help in this matter." Eric said, as he looked at Tara's medical file. Tara's half human condition, **WOULD** end right after she gave birth to his children. That meant as her maker, Eric would command her to leave Bill Compton. He would command her to bring herself and his children to him, where they would live relatively happily ever after.

He set down the file and then yelled out Alcide's name! He wanted to make sure his newest vamp stripper, was ready to go to work.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I want to thank every reviewer and every reader for following this story. I know there is more to tell and there may be a second part in the future. But I know the story was dragging out, and I didn't want people to begin thinking it should've ended ten chapters ago!

Additionally, if there are any Game of Throne fans reading this, I will be posting a new story, based on the characters Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark, titled 'Blood of Dragons', this weekend.


End file.
